Don’t Leave Me Like This
by grey satin cloak
Summary: SLASH chap 26 is up.DMHP Veela Mate story. Draco is a Veela he will not give into the weakness of his Veela without a fight. Then Draco sees Harry. Will he be able to fight off the veela tendencies or is there a chance this couple can make it?
1. I AM a pure blood

Title: **Don't Leave Me Like This**Category: Books » Harry PotterAuthor: grey satin cloakLanguage: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: MGenre: Romance/AngstPublished: 04-30-07, Updated: 03-24-09Chapters: 25, Words: 69,917

**Chapter 1: I AM a pure blood**

-1Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter all right reserved to the proper owners… JkR WB ET all.

Also I just recently got the lovely **Chibi-Izzum/ Voyeurism to beta chapters 1-17 next week the rest of the story will be Beta'd **

**A/N: m/m f/m f/f pairings include… DM/HP, BZ/GW and many more. Also this is rated M for future chapters right now its going to be nice and fluffy and such. However, do not worry we shall get there. In addition, this is a Veela mate story and it disregards many of the facts in the books. I am sorry but some characters deserve to live. However, Lily and James will remain dead. Do not want to stress too much. In addition, it will be focusing on some of the Slytherins including the Nott is the Zabini's and the Malfoys mostly as well as our golden trio.**

**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter One: I AM a pureblood**

Draco held his stomach and began howling out in pain. He had come into his inheritance last summer and it was once again his birthday. It had been a year, Draco ignored his Veela heritage. Draco insisted on being a pure blood not some creature, not some Veela, not some thing that depended upon another being to live. He was a Malfo. Not only that but, he was a Black. That alone was something many wizards and creatures feared. So to Draco, his blood could be nothing but pure.

His father watched him wither in pain. He had done the same last summer as well. Simply watching not ever saying a word. He was waiting for Draco to come to him. Waiting for Draco to admit he needed help. Lucius knew Draco was a Veela. He himself was one as well. He had ended up marrying Narcissa out of a family debt. He was not in any way mated to Narcissa though. The marriage worked well and both the Blacks and the Malfoys were happy. Narcissa had everything she ever dreamed. She had money, fame and Draco. Lucius was allowed to stay by the side of his mate. After their marriage night and the conception of Draco, Lucius never bedded with the woman again. So if you ever asked the two if they were happy? Then yes would be the unconditional answer.

"Darling Lucius, I'm worried about Draco he has been howling for hours, the house elves have just informed me," Narcissa said richly as she stepped into the Malfoy Manor library where Lucius was reading. He lifted his face up to Narcissa and sighed placing his book down.

"I know Cissa; I can not help our love if he will not admit what he is." Lucius responded in a sickly stern look. He looked pained to not be able to help his son, and he was.

"Surely you can speak to Severus or Albus; I would even hope perhaps you would bring Veela law into his case. Lucius Malfoy, your son needs you and you sit here reading a book ignoring him. Absolutely ignoring him!" Narcissa said throwing a bit of a fit and stepping right in front of Lucius pushing him futher into the chair.

Now Narcissa was happy with her life, she could not deny that. She was able to go to all the social gatherings the purest of pure bloods were invited to. She had access to both light and dark sides. Some feared her, others loved her. Narcissa loved her son, loved the jewelry, the vacations, the dresses, and of course the mansions. She was quite content with all of it.

Still in the back of her mind she always knew she was nothing more to her husband than a friend. To keep the honor of both the Black and the Malfoy name in the pure blood society she could not and would not seek attention from anyone other than Lucius. Narcissa had never gone astray from Lucius.

Lucius could not help that he was given to the Blacks before he became Veela, Narcissa could not blame him for that. Lucius could not help that his true mate was not her. In her own way she loved and supported Lucius.

Even though all this was true she refused to stand by and have her son suffer negligence of an idiot father who had too much pride to help their son.

"Narcissa please, he wont even admit he is a Veela. I cannot help him unless he admits what he is. He is not just a pure blood. He is a pureblooded with Veela. Honestly, what do you want me to do? Tell him I'm sorry that the Malfoy blood is not as clean as he assumed?"

"Lucius I expect you to go up there and explain it to him make him understand. I expect you too at least explain what his Veela heritage is. I expect you to care for your son whether his is in denial or not. I expect you to help him find his mate before it is too late. Lucius I will not lose my son. After all these years of staying quiet about the Malfoy's dirty little secret, I highly suggest you go do something for your son. At least show him how to find his mate. I love my boy more than anything in this world Lucius, and if you wish to continue living in this fragile fantasy you'll go help him now." Narcissa said with an almost threatening tone shaking him by his shoulders letting only a few desperate tears escape her eyes.

Lucius trying to uphold his false bravado, tried pushing Narcissa away but instead ended up pulling her into a hug as she broke down and sobbed against him. Narcissa was after all the best wife an alleged pure blood with a dark Veela blood secret any wizard could hope to have. The Malfoys remained a pure blood family thanks to her suffering.

"Hush now Cissa. He knows who his mate is. He would not be reacting this way if he did not. Trust me he knows whom his. The separation from the mate now is why the Veela within is not pleased. The Veela is dying to be reunited with its mate. It is simply trying to forcing Draco to return to its mate."

"What do you mean he knows!? Who could it be!? And furthermore, why hasn't he TOLD me?" Narcissa grumbled. Seconds later she had pulled herself free from Lucius' grasp and raced out of the library and up the stairs of the Manor. She made a b-line down the hall straight to Draco's room pounding on the door as soon as she was close enough.

Lucius got up from his seat thinking it was better to take this as it came. He knew it was best to follow Narcissa to Draco's room. He walked with pride and grace his wife was seriously lacking at the moment as she was unceremoniously beating down her beloved sons door. When he reached the door, he raised an eyebrow at his wife who was pounding and scream at the door nearly hysteric begging their son to let the ward down.

"Honestly Cissa" Lucius gently moved Narcissa to the side and mutter a spell at the door that brought down the door and the wards at once. "There." he said calmly to his wife who ran over to Draco as soon as the wards were down.

Draco lay howling in his bed. The sound was ear shattering. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, he was clammy and his skin had taken a grayish blue hue. His hair was a ruffled mess defying gravity in a few places.

Narcissa gasped and crawled onto her son's bed and pulling him into her arms. Draco's eyes opened once he was able to recognize the warm body holding him. His desperate eyes locked with his mothers as fresh tears cascaded down his face.

"I am a pure blood" Draco said in a whisper before a gut wrenching scream escaped his dry lips. His body suddenly twisted and shook uncontrollably before his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Lucius do something!" Narcissa screamed hugging her son tightly. If she lost everything else, it would be fine. But is she lost her son … No she could not. He was the only thing that really kept the hollow feeling of loneliness at bay.

"I can't he is denying his mate and denying his Veela side. All that I can do is have Severus come and bring some of his potions to ease the pain." Lucius said walking to Draco's floo and connecting himself into Snape cottage in Germany where he was residing for the summer.

Snape was just finishing up some pepper up potions when he was alerted that someone was trying to contact him through the floo network. He grumbled angrily about privacy but allowed the network to patch through.

"What is it Draco honestly it hasn't been even a month in break and you are already hassling me." Severus sneered.

"Sevvie really now you have nerve to speak to my son that way, it pains me," Lucius said managing to honestly sound wounded.

"Lucius? What is the matter what has happened?" Severus whispered his face gravely serious all of a sudden.

"I am fine Sevie but Draco… he came into his … inheritance …"

"I am aware of this. He was not very happy he came to me during the school year begging me to purify him from the creature. I told him it was impossible that he was best to find his mate and just bond himself to the person" Severus interrupted Lucius.

"Yes well… apparently he found his mate but did nothing but ignore the Veela side and the urges" Lucius replied calmly ignoring the fact he was interrupted.

"I am not an expert in the field of Veela's Lucius. I will be over shortly after I gather some things I will floo straight to Draco's room." Severus responded.

Lucius stepped back into the floo and terminated the connection. Severus quickly gathered pain, sleep, and navigation for bonding creatures potions. The last one was something Severus had created. Only he, Lucius, and possibly Narcissa were the only ones who knew of it.

Now Severus could deal with the Malfoy family individually just fine. It was when they united as the family as a whole in his presence he could only wish a celstial being from above would cast vipera evanesca upon him vanishing him from the world. It would seem that not even the dark lord could protect him when Lucius and Narcissa met with him. there was nothing but death glares that would make the devil envious, threats, and the occasional drawing of wands upon one another. But here he was now preparing to walk into the 7th if not the 9th ring of hell for Lucius' son.

Lucius went over to Narcissa and picked her face up to his smiling gently at the woman who was still clutching to their son insanely. Lucius could only shake his head. The house of Black was supposed to be elegant fair and proper. His wife was acting the exact opposite. However, she was his wife and she was loyal to him even though he did not love her.

"Severus is coming Narcissa. I insist you go and spend the weekend at the Lastranges I am certain you and Bellatrix can find something to chitchat about. If you do not wish to see your sister then perhaps a lovely trip to see the Zabini family. Oh yes the Zabini family let me floo them now. You and Lady Zabini can take a shopping trip. Yes I do believe that will work lovely."

Narcissa turned to Lucius with a look so venomous she could kill him slay him thirty times over without blinking. Here he was telling her to leave her baby alone while she shops with Mrs. Zabini. Narcissa was boling on the inside but decided it was not worth the impending battle with Severus so she would go anyway. She simply placed a gently kiss on Draco's forehead whispering something into Draco's ear and stood up to leave.

"I will leave you Lucius, but know this I will never leave my son. His life is your life." She sneered walking past him. "Oh and don't bother informing Lady Zabini I will see her myself when I get there."

"That is improper and you know that Narcissa. Have the decency to request permission to drop by" Lucius said calmly not about to start an argument.

"Fine" Narcissa growled storming out to prepare for a weekend with Lady Zabini and her two children, Blaise and Elivian.

As soon as his mother left him, Draco started sniffling and howling. He wanted his mother to come back to him when his mother was there with him felt safer. She left him there and he just wanted her back. Draco cuddled himself even tighter into the sheet Narcissa draped over him and shivered.

He knew who his mate was. He knew he could never ever have the person and would not be able to live with himself to try. Still the Veela inside was taking over and wanted his mate. Draco had fought it the entire year at Hogwarts slaved through classes and great hall meals begging Uncle Sev for a potion to make it go away. Draco had began brewing pepper up potions so people would not notice his unhealthy look since he was ignoring his Veela yearning for his mate.

"Da…daddy it hurts" Draco groaned

Lucius looked at his son and shook his head knowing he would not be able to help him. He did the only thing he knew he could do. He walked over to Draco's bed, pulled the boy to him, and hugged him tightly.

"I know Dragon… and its father" Lucius smiled and kissed the top of Draco's head. "You should stop trying to ignore it Draco. You should have to gone to Albus as soon as it happened. I know we hate the man and everything, but he would protect you."

"I don't want my mate," Draco attempted to hiss from his place in Lucius' embrace. "I never want to see my mate again I hope they die"

As soon as Draco finished the last line a horrible rush of pain slammed him twice as hard as ever before. He sobbed out again and pushed against Lucius trying to escape the pain but failing miserable.

"Dragon, you can't say things like that about your mate. It will kill you. Why do you not want your mate? They can't be that bad. Is it Pansy Parkinson?" Lucius said and rubbed circles on his sons back calming the boy just a little.

"I wish it was Pansy, at least I could handle that," Draco said falling into an agonizing sleep.

Lucius smiled down at his son and was happy to see him asleep. Even if it was clear by the frown marring his face it was a tortured one. If it was not Ms. Parkinson who was it. Draco hated Pansy the girl was far too eager for a Malfoy or a Black no he figured she would end up with either Crabbe or Goyle. Not even Nott or Zabini would mess with that girl. If his mate was not Parkinson then whom did Draco loathe more than that bothersome girl. Lucius was at a total loss.

"Sitting there all perplexed and broken won't help him Luci," A voice from the fireplace said.

Lucius looked down, frowned, patted the boys head, and gave him a kiss on the top. "Yes I know Severus. Do you know Draco's mate? It is someone worse than Pansy. I don't know who it is." Lucius said at a loss. Surely all this torture was not worth it. Why was his son torturing himself over his mate? If he did not get his mate he would die. Veela blood ran strong in the Malfoy family through prestige and blackmailing the ministry they were known as pure blood.

"Well then its safe to assume it is either a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor then, or a muggle born." Severus said with a sigh. I brought some dreamless sleep and some pepper up potions but If Young Malfoy wishes to live he had better see his mate and soon."

"I can do nothing if I do not know who his mate is. Oddly enough its Draco's birthday today you know." Lucius said grimly "I got him new Dragon scale boots and an intermediate potion set as well as a hoard of candy, he's been like this since the end of Hogwarts Severus… I don't think he is going to live."

"He may not." Severus agreed and walked to the older Malfoy placing a hand on his shoulder. "But if anyone could worm there way out of this, Draco will." Looking nervously around the room Severus asked in a low tone. "Where is Narcissa?" He inquired trying to switch topics.

"Narcissa, I sent her to go shopping with Zabini."

"Not safe Lucius you know that woman can't keep a husband alive, it may rub off"

"Sev I need'nt worry. Narcissa is a Black through and through she will not kill me I have power over her now. She may have the house of Black but that house is dead… Whereas the Malfoy house will live on"

"We hope" Severus responded with a sigh and walked over to the chair across the room.

"Severus I have a favor to ask of you. I have a meeting with the Dark Lord this weekend. I need you to watch Draco."

"Lucius I can't Dumbledore has already asked me to return to Grimmauld and watch the golden trio and company while the order has some meeting I just can't"

"Severus I need you to do this for me the boy is obviously sick someone must watch him and Narcissa is away now to shop and not even a lonely Draco will bring her back. Ask Albus if you may take him with you." Lucius hated the thought of his son being amongst such common and ignorant people and Gryffindors and mud bloods nonetheless, but it was better than having his son die.

"I will floo him later on the matter I leave tomorrow for the palace. Mr. Potter apparently cannot keep control of himself and simply went and obliterated his house those muggles so kindly let him live in and pamper him hand and foot. The Order feels it is necessary to intervene early this summer."

"I also got Draco some books on Veela of age and I brought a potion to navigate to ones mate perhaps we will use it later. I also bought him an invisibility cloak." Severus said very monotone but his eyes twinkle slightly. He loved his godson even if he saw many faults in the boy. But then again there were many faults in Lucius as well they shared the same attitudes.

"That is quite the present" Lucius said and relaxed a little more with his son in his arms.

"Yes well… for all the years I missed out" Severus responded and Lucius looked away.

Narcissa did not allow Severus near Draco until Hogwarts. Severus was made his godfather regardless and occasionally Severus saw Draco but he was not permitted to see him as an invitation Narcissa ordered it saying she did not like the man. Finally, Draco told his mother she could not keep him from seeing Severus any longer and time fixed itself. The godfather was in his godson's life finally after too many years of only looking from the sidelines in pain. Draco was like a son to him.

"I'm so sorry Severus," Lucius said with a yawn.

"Its alright Luci… Narcissa will get hers." Severus responded getting up and exiting the Young Malfoys room. Severus had some work to do before he himself got a break. The top of that was to floo the headmaster about Draco's condition and proposition him into allowing the boy to come it Grimmauld with him.

With a heavy heart, Severus sighed. Anything for the ones you love. He thought bitterly throwing powder into the fireplace. And, waiting for a response.

"Ah Severus at the Malfoy Manor I see how are you my dear boy how is Lucius and Draco holding up well I assume?" Dumbledore's voice rang out far too cheerful than Severus could Handle.

"Yes Albus. Lucius is fine… Young Malfoy though I fear has came into his inheritance. It is quite painful for him. Albus, I do not wish to leave my godson alone during this time. Lucius has a meeting with the Dark Lord. I fear it has to do with Draco. Could I escort young Malfoy to Grimmauld with me tomorrow? I assure he will be of no problem."

"Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy is the son of a known Death Eater. Not only that the son of the Black family, I know the boy is a Veela and I know it is rough for him. I can not have a Death Eaters son running around the secret place of Grimmauld."

"Albus you fool, don't you see Draco needs help but you are too thick headed to realize not everything is about your precious Gryffindors. Draco Malfoy needs sanctuary Albus. Lucius may be able to stall the Dark Lord due to Veela inheritance however; the stalling will not go on for much longer. He has been stalling for a year already. The Dark Lord wants the Veela and his mate to be marked."

"You fight a good fight Severus I see your point. Bring the boy. Tell Lucius I can provide him and his lovely Narcissa sanctuary whenever they need it they need to just ask."

"Of course. We shall speak tomorrow" Severus responded and closed the connection quickly before Albus could start croaking away about candies and fairies. The old man was a loon, if it was not for Minerva keeping him as headmaster he would be ousted, part of Albus was dead serious and fearless and then the other part was just ridiculous. Severus figured it was from interring family breeding for many pureblood wizards were just a little Looney.

Severus thoughts were cut when he heard howling coming from Draco's room. He summoned two potions and went up in a hurry. He opened the door and saw the young Veela cowering on the floor under his bed while his father was horror struck standing beside him. Severus kept his demander but was not sure what he could do he had a numbing potion and the guidance potion he planned to take Draco's problems into his own hand.

"Severus I nodded off and suddenly he was out of my hands and on the floor like this," Lucius muttered refusing to get on his hands and knees to pull Draco out.

"Yes I see, Lucius if I may I have two potions that I feel will help young Draco" Severus said coldly bending over and grabbing Draco by his robed and ripping him out from under his bed.

Draco looked away and squirmed unhappily under the sudden rough hold he was in. He then turned to face Severus and spat on him and fought the man off. He smacked Severus in his face, kicked him, and struggled to get out of his grasps. Severus did not let go.

"I hate you," Draco sobbed out. "I hate you"

Severus ignored the boy and slammed on potion into his mouth forcing him to swallow then another. He smirked at Draco who glared menacingly back after swallowing the potions suddenly Draco's pain disappeared in his body and he calmed immediately. He looked from his father and then to Severus.

"I need him," Draco said in a whisper of a desperate tone.

"Him?" Lucius and Severus said together both surprised by the admittance of the statement. Draco admittance not only was the first time he had recognized that he was a Veela. But that he knew who his mate was.

till we meet again.

Next time:

Severus and Draco meet up with the trio, company problems ensue, and a Blacks name is mangled at the ministry.

or not... hah.

Just REVIEW


	2. The House of Black

**Chapter 2: The House of Black**

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter all right reserved to the proper owners… JkR WB et all.**

**A/N : m/m f/m f/f pairings include… DM/HP, BZ/GW and many more. Also this is rated M for future chapters right now its going to be nice and fluffy and such. But don't worry we shall get there. Also this is a Veela mate story and it disregards many of the facts in the books. I'm sorry but some characters deserve to live. Though Lily and James will remain dead. Don't want to stress too much. Also it will be focusing on some of the Slytherins including the Notts the Zabinis and the Malfoys mostly as well as our golden trio.**

Please be advised the more feedback I get back… the more likely I am too dish the chapters to you. I don't promise every Monday or every Friday some times you may not get an update for 2 wks. So if you pester more.

I will feel guilty and loved. 3

Title: Don't Leave Me Like This

Chapter Two: The House of Black

Sirius Black ran around Grimmauld place going on and on about how he had to look perfect. He had to look civilized he had to look like the Black that he was. Peter Pettigrew had been taken into custody and put under Veritaserum where he admitted to the death of the 13 muggles as well as the selling out of the Potters. Thus clearing Sirius' name completely and now the Ministry asked for Sirius' appearance to decide what to do with the escapee. Sirius was nervous and not evens his lasting friend Remus or Harry could help him. Silently Sirius was a wreck.

"Sirius Black you need to calm down and do something with your hair, honestly your mother would magic you seven ways wrong if she saw your hair like that" Molly Weasley said shaking her head in dismay. She knew the man was far too nervous and excited to even care about his hair. She got her wand out and pointed it at Sirius snipping and straightening it and making it look much as it did before Azkaban. Sirius once again looked like a pure blood wizard he was. He had on dark dress robes that were a beautiful velvet maroon and black.. He honestly looked like the handsome young man that was almost lost to all of them.

"Sirius my lad, you look like a million Galleons," Albus said entering the kitchen where Molly was busy making all the last cuts on Sirius hair and assuring his face was clear of any scraggly hair in form of a beard she just removed.

"Albus!" Sirius boomed and hugged the older wizard. "Thank you for believing in me Albus, thank all of you. On a serious note, who will bestaying with the children while we go to the ministry?" Sirius said suddenly realizing his godson could not come, including Granger and Weasley children. The majority of the order was attending the hearing with Sirius except for members that were busy on missions or could not make it.

"Severus and the young Malfoy are coming to stay with the children." Albus said his eyes twinkling at Sirius as the man started choking and coughing. Albus had expected a ,uch less entertaining reacting.

"No way is that that traitor and a Death Eaters son going to watch my godson!" Sirius barked out between his fit on coughing. "The traitor is one thing, but Draco Malfoy? Have you really lost your mind!" Sirius finished and sat down waiting for a response. Molly didn't know what to say, one point she agreed with Sirius on a completely different point though she trust Albus decisions. So she decided to stay out of it.

"I'm going to check on the boys it's been too quiet up there." She said quickly making an exit. She decided she would floo the twins and see if they could escort Ron and Ginny to Diagon and Hermione if she wanted. Harry though, was stuck indoors.

Remus looked at Sirius from across the table and smiled a tired smile. He had just went through a full moon and he was exhausted. Snapes potions helped him keep his mind, but he was still exhausted. Remus was beyond happy for Sirius and Harry though. The two of them were finally going to be able to be together. If Sirius were cleared of everything including his escape then he would be able to show his face in the Wizard world and honestly be able to live again. Remus knew the hiding was breaking him so badly that this trial was a godsend.

"Siri I'm sure Albus wouldn't knowly place Harry in any danger" Remus tried calming his best friend.

"Oh and what of the Philosophers Stone, the Basilisk, that stupid, stupid, stupid Wizard tournament, and the Dementors!? What about those Remus? Oh lets not forget about Harry and his friends in the ministry last year, what of that Remus? What of all those things? Surely Albus can not deny he does not have control of the people in his life!"

Sirius boomed and glared at Remus angrily that the man would take Dumbledore's side.

Remus flinched at Sirius harsh words but remain quiet. He simply rested his head on the table. He did not mean to offend Sirius in the least.

"Now now Sirius none of those things I could help. Harry acted entirely on his own. You can only trust me my boy, that neither Harry nor his friends will be in any danger while Mr. Malfoy and Severus are here. Would you like a Lemon Drop Sirius?" Albus said quite seriously. When neither adult responded he shrugged and continued, "Well in that case Nymphadora will be coming to get us, Arthur will meet us there as will the others. Also we will be leaving in 15 minutes. I suspect the two of you can keep the peace till then.?" With that Albus left the kitchen.

Sirius sat there his arms crossed over his chest his nose pointed upward and his legs straight out. If not for some of the wrinkles and a few scars, he mirrored his Hogwarts self perfectly. Remus smiled at the thought he couldn't help it. Sirius really was a pure blood at heart. He may preach how the lot was all bad news, he still was his mother's son a perfect pure blood with all the proper and polite etiquette.

"That man is insane." Sirius said realizing he was being watched.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that pure blood" An icy voice shot from the kitchen entrance. "I and Young Malfoy have come to watch your pesky brat of a godson"

"You shut your mouth you traitor!" Sirius screamed and jumped out of his seat.

"I wouldn't be so nasty Sirius, I can unleash Draco on your godson and I think you know just how deadly that could be."

Remus picked his head up at this point with his eyebrow perked up. What exactly did Severus mean by that. Almost as if by cue two twin red heads walked into the entrance of Grimmauld with shouts and whistles.

"AY AY AY Harry!" Fred shouted and then he and George stopped when they saw Draco Malfoy. Draco looked sickly and on edge and not pleased to be there.

"Oh it's Draco Malfoy, I see." George said. He and Fred shared a smirk and they ran towards the blonde grabbing on to him and hanging him on the cloak rack.

"There you are Draco no harm will come to any of us now." Fred said laughing with his twin. Draco didn't struggle or anything the teen really was a mess from the creature within.

The group of leaving adults gathered around the entrance; all ignoring Draco including Severus. When Tonks showed up to retrieve the members she looked at the cloak rack and smiled and took Draco down inspecting him carefully. Her smile widened as Draco looked past her entirely hugging himself. He was hot and cold all at the same time. The navigation potion was working but, he didn't need the potion the potion at all he knew where his mate was. The Veela inside was torn between screaming at him and seeking out its mate and bonding immediately.

"Do you know who I am Draco Malfoy?" Tonks asked having to look up to the Malfoy. Draco shook his head negatively he had never saw the crazy fuscia haired witch in his life.

"I know you! I'm your cousin. Nymphadora Black Tonks. You're grandmother does not approve of my family or me and removed your aunt and I from the black family tree. You know Sirius is related to you as well. We know all about the Black and Malfoy lineage even if we aren't considered family. In fact so does Molly Weasley did you know she is also related to you young Malfoy. No? I suppose not. Your mother and father never did understand the importance of actual family. They cared only for the blood that was created from it. Don't worry my cousin all secrets are safe among family."

Tonks said and smiled with a wink since she had created a crowd. "Fred George if I find out either of you hurt Draco Malfoy again you won't be having such humor on your faces. Now the two of you make sure Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione do not pester him or jinx him. Understand?" Tonks said running a hand through her hair and smiled as the twins nodded to her. "Good".

Albus appeared amongst the adults along with Harry. It seemed as though Albus was talking with Harry before Tonks had come to pick the adults up. Harry walked over to Sirius and Remus and gave both men a hug that he wished would last a lifetime. He walked back to where Severus was and then he spotted Draco Malfoy who was staring at him intently.

"What is he doing here?" Harry said not looking away from Draco pointing a menacing finger in his direction.

"I'm Draco's godfather I thought some time together would be nice." Severus replied simply and then the adults said their goodbyes and left Grimmauld place with warning to everyone, anybody ended up fighting they would answer to Molly and Tonks.

Draco and Harry were seated in the kitchen across from each other watching each other. Draco was basking in the warmth of the kitchen and the fact he finally not in any more pain. Draco rested his head on the table and smiled a little. It was so comforting, but he still to fought it. Draco purred a little and hugging himself, he felt so warm and safe he didn't want it to go away for anything. Draco knew he was a Veela but still if he could just resist the urges perhaps he could separate the two.

Harry watched Draco and blinking in surprise. Draco hadn't said one word to him. Didn't mention anything he only sat there and rested. Harry had to admit he was a little concerned. The blonde was defiantly not doing well and Harry could just see it in the way he acted. Harry looked at Draco and set his arms on the table waiting for the blonde to say something.

"So Draco… how is your summer?" Harry asked cautiously not wanting to offend the sick blonde in front of him.

"What's it to you Potter?" Draco spat his eyes hitting Harry when he moved his head to see Harry.

"It was only a question Malfoy" Harry glared at Draco.

Severus watched the two from the kitchen entrance, apparently Fred and George came to pick up the rest of the kids to take them to Diagon Ally for some shopping. This left Severus with Harry and Draco though Severus didn't mind so much the less children the better. The numbing potion still seemed to have an effect on Draco because the boy was not experiencing his inheritance symptoms at all. Still the navigation potion should set in by now and the boy wasn't having any signs of it working. Severus put the facts aside. He then Accio'd his bag and took out a large container and several empty jars.

"Mr. Potter you are to remove the eyes and the toes of these frogs and put them in proper containers. And Mr. Potter do be careful some may still be alive."

"Draco I didn't get to give you your birthday present but here you are I want you to read it and write a 24 inch scroll on it." Severus pulled out the Veela book but magic the cover into a different title. He figured keep them busy there would be no fighting.

Harry groaned and glared at the frogs in the case as he heard a distinct ribbit coming up to him. He hated having time with Snape always some tedious task that made him want to throw up. This time he had to cut eyes and legs though…and perhaps kill one or two. Harry didn't feel like fighting already after all Draco had simply took the book and agreed. The book could take Draco a week the frogs a day. Both boys set off to there tasks with out much complaint leaving a stunned Severus to sit there watching them.

Lucius was lead to the Dark Lords throne room. Lucius bowed at his feet as the dark lord sent other death eaters away. Lucius cringed inwardly but kept all his wards up. He would not let on to Draco's secret not for anything.

"Lucius my pet I have been hearing rumors of you" the dark lord said watching Lucius bow to his feet and stay there on the floor where he belonged.

Lucius mind automatically started folding in on itself what it could be whom could it be he began to get nervous. He felt the dark lord pushing in on his mind and he quickly flashed memories up that he thought appropriate wanting not to be discovered. It seemed to have worked because the dark lord exited his mind.

"I don't know who would be spreading lies about me my lord." Lucius said his head still bowing.

"Yes well your sister-in-law the lovely Bellatrix I do not think she would lie to me Lucius. You may be by my side now, but this was not always the case. How is Draco doing? Vincent and Greg have received their marks. Draco though I see once again he has failed to come foreword for his. Lucius what do you say for this?"

"My Lord Draco and I as you know are part Veela's he has not yet found his mate. I know you wish to mark him and his mate at the same time. My lord you have my word as a Malfoy" Lucius said lifting his head honorably.

"A Malfoy?" Voldemort boomed. "Lucius we both know a Malfoy's word is only as good as you can hear, see, and touch it. Your word is meaningless. You may be my number one front man Lucius but I expect Draco at the next meeting of Death Eaters meeting; or you will pay." he finished.

"As you wish my lord" Lucius said and cringed. He hated the idea of bringing Draco to the meeting. The idiocy of Crabbe and Goyle to have their sons marked it was ludicrous. Ruin you're life fine. But deciding your child's life before they can that's different.

"Lucius it isn't that easy. Bella I believe you have work to do here" Voldemort said rising from his throne and heading towards the door. "Do what you wish Bella, keep him alive and sane."

"Oh yes of course" Bella said elegantly stepping towards Lucius with an evil grin. She hated half bloods and mud bloods alike. She hated how he upset and lied to her master. She hated that her sister was miserable over him. Bellatrix gathered all the hate in the world to strike at Lucius who was magically bound to the floor.

**Ok thanks to all my reviewers - love ya. **Sorry this chapter was significantly shorter than the last but honestly… how could I not end it there? I thought it fitting.

**Next Time: **Sirius and Peters trial / A trip to Diagon where the Weaslys run into none other than Malfoy and Zabini / a Veela outburst.

**Remember to review**… it will get me to update more quickly.


	3. A very TRYING day

**Chapter 3: a trying day indeed **(and a trying chapter for me!)

Fred and George weren't really looking after Hermione and the other Weasley family members. They simply agreed to get them out of the house since Draco was there, and to avoid the wrath of their mother and Tonks.

As soon as they reached Diagon Ally though they returned back to their shop to run things. They u8se to have a nice female witch working for them but she spilled acid pops onto her lips and quit when they melted away. However in Fred and George's defense they did warn her. Lee Jordan was working for them now when he wasn't busy doing ad announcements. Sadly though Lee was not available on most days, though they hung out often after work.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

So Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were left to fend for themselves. Of course Hermione insisted she needed new robes for school since she had grown a inch since beginning of term last year. She was hell bent on going to Madam Malkins immediately for a set of robes and dress robes for Hogsmede weekends.

Ginny was her usual bubbly self only because her mother had given her and Ron money earlier today. She had enough to get some new robes herself as well as some quidditch paraphernalia . Ron on the other hand had inherited the twins robes and they were the same size as he not to mention they bought him some new ones so he felt that he would spend his money elsewhere. He still stayed with the girls though.

When Hermione and Ginny walked in automatically they were whisked away and measured. The measure struck this way and wrapped that way. The girls giggled through the ordeal as Ron simply rolled his eyes. Hermiones and Ginnys school robes were the easiest after all they were standard but then Ginny and Hermione started looking at designs for dress robes and they were in awe.

"Blaise, Elivian here is some money run along and go to the ice cream parlor. Blaise do keep an eye on your sister" a woman said entering the Robe shop Ron perked up and watched the door. Behind the dark haired fair featured female was a Blonde who was just as fair. Rons mouth dropped open. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh Rose you just don't know how angry I am with him, sending me off to France to shop with your family at last minute. Thank you by the way for having me. Thank you for not going to Crance as well, My lovely son is sick. Sometimes he doesn't realize how he acts when he sends me away like this" Narcissa said and the door closed behind them.

Ron was trying to figure it out how to get out of the shop unseen with Hermione and Ginny. If Mrs. Zambini didn't recognize him Narcissa would. Ron made a dash to the fitting room staying out of the sight of two shopping ladies. Hermione and Ginny were trying the fabrics on when Ron entered. He looked at them with wide eyes and a open mouth. Ginny was going to yell at him but the expression on his face stopped her.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione said pulling her wand out cautiously.

"We have to leave, Narcissa Malfoy and Rose Zabini are in here shopping." Ron said and he left the room. He knew Ginny and Hermione would be following close behind.

Ron set up to waiting beside the door of the shop. Hermione exited the fitting room first not buying any of the things she needed. She stood beside Ron. Zabini and Malfoy started heading towards the rooms just as Ginny stepped out. Ginny wasn't paying attention and ran right into Zabini.

"I'm sorry" Ginny said and brisked her walk away.

"Child come back here." It was Narcissa who was speaking. Ginny turned and walked back. Ron and Hermione stepping forward to have Ginnys back.

"Yes?" She said in almost mousey voice.

"Honestly if you are that blind ask your parents to get you glasses." Narcissa said arrogantly before she looked down and snorted. "Ah, a Weasley, well that explains it you're too poor for glasses." Narcissa breathed out and glared at the three.

"Rose I would like you to meet some students who go to school with your son. This is Ron and I believe its Ginny Weasley. You know the Weasleys poor as ruined dirt. This right here is Hermione Granger, Muggle born, top of the class" Narcissa hissed at the students who all wanted to leave at this point.

"Oh its lovely to meet you two… and a muggle born how awkward. Nevermind. My son and daughter are at the ice cream parlor. I shall treat you children to some as well. As I am sure you will want to see my darling Blaise."

"Rose they are Gryffindors" Narcissa explained. Rose made the O face but shrugged.

"Move along now its rude to gawk at us." Rose said and lead them all out of the clothing shop.

"Rose honestly charity cases are only during holidays" Narcissa finished.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron followed the two adults, clutching their wands inside their robes for dear life. This just wasn't right at all. None of them knew too much about Zabini, only that she married for money. They knew all they needed to about any Malfoy though. If the two were together surely that meant trouble.

The ice cream parlor was full. Hermione and Ginny each agreed on chocolate while Ron had to have a Brownie flying fudge sundae with extra flying fudge. Ms. Zabini found her children and pushed Ron, Ginny and Hermione down at the table with them. Zabini smiled at the trio.

"Look Blaise I found some friends, I know you've been lonely this summer but look friends" Rose Zabini's hand waved over the three Gryffindors excitedly. Blaise gawked at his mother then at the trio letting his smooth face settle into a frown.

"Mother, have you lost your mind? What in Merlins name do you think I want to make friends with a Mudblood and two blood traitors." Blaise looked at his mother in anger. His sister looked not at all dazed and kept eating her ice cream but she gave Ginny a smile and Ginny returned it. Obviously not all Zabini's were bad.

"Blaise watch your mouth. In front of your sister too, how dare you." Rose Zabini whispered in a serious tone so only she and the people involved could here. She then smiled at the three Gryffindors. "I'm sorry my son has not learned proper etiquette yet.

Narcissa stood outside waiting for Zabini to come back out. She was not going to converse with people on such a much lower scale than herself.

"Anyway, Hermione and Ron?" The two nodded letting her know she had gotten their names right. "Please do me a favor for my children. You'll be going to the Junk Shop. They have a book I have been meaning to get. Ginny can stay here and keep my daughter and Blaise company. I simply can not allow my children to be seen in such a place." Ms. Zabini smiled. Tossing a money bag to Hermione and Ron and walking away to join Narcissa.

"Is she bloody serious?" Ron said and looked at Blaise.

Blaise seemed to relax some and nodded his head. It wasn't that he hated any of the three student, in fact they never did anything to him. They were just Gryffindors, blood traitors, and a mud blood.

"Yeah… She is right a bit crazy I think it's the husbands" Blaise said "I'm sorry"

Hermione and Ron just nodded and then turned their attention to Ginny asking if she wanted to go. Ginny of course shook her head no and decided to talk with Blaises sister. Ron and Hermione decided to go do what Mrs. Zambini had asked and left her in the parlor with heavy hearts and full of worry.

"So what's you're name?" Ginny smiled and watched Blaises sister.

"Im Elivan Zabini" She whispered softly and blushed. She looked nothing like Blaise she had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"She's a squib" Blaise said and watch how Ginny reacted to it. The red headed Weasley girl was intriguing, besides being a bloddy good quid ditch player, a right good person, but a blood traitor. He had to remember that.

"Oh you're a squib are you! Do you have any animals or anything?" Ginny said with cheer. The girl looked about 13.

"No, mom said she'd buy me one when I come of age though… I'm 12. If I was normal I would go to school with my brother and you."

"But you're not normal Elvi, in fact you're as strange as they come!" Blaise said teasing his sister with a laugh. Elivian laughed and Ginny giggled her nervousness subsiding. The current interaction reminded her of how Fred and George would pick on her. Ginny and Elivian chatted on. The younger girl was remarkably fond of Ginny, so Blaise just sat back and listened.

When they weren't at Hogwarts … Gryffindors were interesting perhaps. Possibly even down right nice to be around. However he knew that August would come soon enough. The young Zabini reminded him self of the facts. Slytherins hated Gryffindors and vise versa. Ginny Weasley was still a blood traitor no matter how friendly and pretty she was.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Sirius waited patiently holding on to Albus and Remus while they delivered the sentencing of Peter Pettigrew for the murder and the reincarnation of Tom Riddle or You-Know-Who. Peter Pettigrew did not get sent to Azkaban, instead he was sentenced to death. It was a uproar when he was sentenced to it. Normally Azkaban would suffice but not in this case. The Wizengamot had come the unanimous decision of death. A representative from St. Mungo's was dispatched came and pumped his body full of a poison turned potion that would kill and forever bind body and soul in death.

Sirius was so relived he didn't realize he was called forward and before he knew it Albus was walking him to the stand. Sirius looked at Remus pleading his friend to do something surely they did not have a crime against Sirius.

"Sirius Black you violated code 17 part 4 on legal terms of leaving a prison. You left the prison guilty. Escaping from Azkaban adds 30 days to a sentence. You will serve those 30 days at the end of the 30 days you will be released and have custody of Harry James Potter until he comes of Legal age."

It was like a nightmare, Sirius was screaming howling for a appeal that he was innocent and that was ridiculous. A spell was quickly cast that rendered him unconscious to transfer him back to Azkaban.

Remus watched in silent horror. He knew it was his responsibility to try for an appeal as soon as he left the ministry. He loved Sirius, and he was not going to let the man suffer additional time due to silly laws and codes. The partime werewolf would do what he could to help Sirius.

"Albus can they do that to him can they just take him back?" Molly Weasley asked glaring at the place Sirius black once sat.

"I'm afraid so Molly." Albus replied his blue eyed twinkling with humor still.

"I am going to requesting an appeal." Tonks said sadly. "Who's breaking it to Harry?" Molly said quietly.

"I will" Remus replied tired and alone "I'm requesting an appeal as well. Sirius was in the right the entire time. There was no need to prove him innocent for the reason he placed in there in the first place. We need to open his old case up and prove they were negligent in their findings."

Tonks, Remus, and Molly were the only three heading back to Grimmauld place and they all decided to file appeals in Sirius name before they left. All of them outraged by the fact an innocent man was once again back in Azkaban instead of spending time with his godson and friends.

"It's a bloody shame, and what's Albus doing nothing" Remus said rather cranky as he filled out paper work "The old loon could fix all of this with just a quick chat. No he would rather have Sirius suffer."

Both Molly and Tonks knew that the extremes that Remus was going to were in part due to the effects of the full moon. Along with Sirius being Remus' only lasting friend. This was the spark Remus needed to spewing these hateful remarks like a geyser. With that aside there was some truth in it all.

Albus had been acting strangely for far too long and today he was out of line. Albus COULD have done something to save Sirius. All three of them knew he was in the wrong, but for nowall they could do was save Sirius then figure out what the cunning old wizard was planning.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco was tired of reading the book he was tired of reading of ancestry and blood and percentages. Well according to the book his blood was between 25-30 Veela in other words. He required a mate to live. Not only that he required his mate to accept him otherwise he would die. He didn't have a set time on the whole ordeal though… at least he hadn't read about one yet.

He sat there cursing his father and hexing him. Why was it that HE had to be a Malfoy. Sure Blacks and Malfoy were "pure" but by pure did that mean creature blood too? No it simply meant no blood from the muggle world ran through them.

Harry was still chopping up frog toes and plucking off their eyes. The sight was a shame really. The Gryffindor could not use spells on them because he was not of age. Instead he tediously worked and had to kill a few which Draco smirked at, because Harry had honestly looked hurt and would whisper an apology to them before they died.

"Potter you smell awful. What's wrong, haven't the Weasley's got enough to bathe you as well as pamper your every need?" Draco mused aloud waiting for the brunette to respond. What he got in response he was fairly surprised over.

"Bloody hell" Harry cursed as the scalpel he was using nicked his wrist. He got up to wrap bandages around it from the bathroom as well as some healing salve.

As soon as Harry left the room Draco felt empty and alone again. He shivered he wanted Harry to come back, to keep him warm. Where did his mate go a voice demanded in the back of his head. No, his enemy he corrected himself. He would find a way to control the Veela. He would keep it at bay and eliminate the threat the Veela posed. He would not be bonded to his arch rival. The Veela would be gone. Gone.

His Veela senses picked up and Draco's heart rate started pounding as nervousness set in. Just as Harry was walking past Draco to continue with his frogs, Draco

pounced from his seat and pushed Harry to the floor and just lay there for a seconds before Harry pushed him off. The boy that lived switched their positions punching him in his face. Draco did not react at all to Harry's attack. So Harry sat a top Draco glaring down menacingly at him deciding whether or not to hit him again.

If Harry only knew what strange pleasure it was that his mate was giving him attention… then Draco had to go and open his mouth.

"I hate you" Draco whispered. "Hear me Harry, I HATE YOU!" He screamed as his grayish blue eyes misted over. Severus watched the pair from the another not letting his presence be known.

"I wasn't the one that started pushing people too the floor." Harry muttered quickly getting off Draco and putting a hand down to help Draco up.

Draco looked at the golden boys hand. That was the hand that denied him so many years prior, the hand that made fun, casted, pointed, and made his life hell. That was Harry Potters hand. Was this Harry Potter offering his hand out to him? Draco laughed to himself.

"No Harry I hate you for living, I hate you for not being my friend, I hate you for being a half blood, I hate you for doing better in classes than me, I hate you for getting everything you ever wanted… most of all I hate you for being Harry Potter." Draco shrieked nearly hysterical. Harry looked over noticing Severus and his calculating gaze, who only looked between Harry and Draco.

"I hate you Harry Potter I wish you were dead!" Draco bellowed.

"I never asked to live." Harry shouted back, feeling very confused as to Draco's sudden admission. He ran his hands though his hair and stepped over the Veela deciding he was done with frogs and Draco for the day.

Severus moved from his spot in the next room and picked his god son up placing him on the chair. Draco just glared at the space where he last saw the boy wonder. Severus shrugged and continued running a diagnosis of what potions were still effecting Draco. He was surprised by the result but didn't let show even though Draco didn't seem to be paying much attention anyway.

"Draco the navigation potion is the only one working" Severus said simply

"I know. Harry is upstairs in the second room on the left" Draco responded with a frown.

"I see… do you want to talk about it?" Severus asked uncharacteristically throwing himself into the path of a angry upset in denial Veela. Harry Potter being his mate would make A LOT of things interesting for all sides.

"I hate him." Draco said and smiled as a the all too familiar pain once again crept deep into his bones.

ANAN

Without further ado my ending notes.

Firstly I have been informed I should personally thank my readers by a coworker who writes Xmen stuff. So lol im going to try and do that from here on out (though I may not get to all don't want to be here till 3am its 114 my time). Please keep in mind I am building up a summer to lead to a Hogwarts school year. So I really have a lot of work to do and characters to mold. Im sorry if this chapter let you down.

: Glad you seem to be enjoying the story thus far. I hope this chapter deemed itself worthy enough and the Veela outburst good enough. It was a hard chapter. Thank you for your comments -

_DBZfanalways: _Happy you like it you watch and review more I shall write more.

_fifespice: _Hah yeah Draco wont go willingly he may be in Slytherin but Slytherins aren't cowards…. And Draco _is_ a pure-blood. He doesn't want to mix with those Half-bloods ya know. Hope you liked the chapter. You're questions have quite a few chapters to go before being answered though (like a lot)

_Yiori:_ As you wished I updated lol. It really was a hard chapter to write the first part I don't like but I have to start with them somewhere. Hope you enjoyed it… and Draco cope? Hahah its going to take a lot of coping for ickle dray dray.

_TorringMay_: You liked the touch with the frogs! YES I am so happy you commented on it. It took me awhile to think if something snapesq to be assigned to Harry and I was like FROGS! I would hate removing eyeballs… I don't think Harry liked it either. LOL thank you for your review.

Next Chapter: More Lucius/ Letters to Zabini annnd the rest is a secret (aka authoress has to think)


	4. Notes and Confessions

**Chapter 4: Notes and Confessions**

Apologies: one of my lovely readers has informed me that I have been getting Blaises name wrong from the beginning. I am sorry! From here on out it will be Zabini…. Though I like Zambini more lol. is a goddess.

Disclaimer: On going

Title: Don't Leave Me Like This.

Chapter 4: Notes and Confessions

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

Lucius Malfoy staggered himself back into Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was a wicked witch with a capital B. She threw curse after curse at him and Crucio'd him a dozen times. She laughed and chanted how the Malfoy's would get theirs. She was a bitter woman. She was not even attractive as she once was. He had finally made it home. Away from The Dark Lord, away from Bellatrix and her mindless cackling and torture.

If there was a problem with any member of the Blacks, it was Bellatrix the woman was downright insane. She wanted to cause everyone else the same insanity she had. Lucius pulled himself onto the soft sofa in the Malfoy library and just sat there. He was bleeding, bruised, and had blacked out during the entire process of being "reminded" of who was in charge. Lucius knew eventually Draco would have to attend a Death Eater meeting again and that his son would be marked. Lucius was just buying time for Draco. It would not be fair to come to inheritance and then become a death eater.

Lucius wished that his son and Severus were there. At this poin the even wanted his wife, Narcissa as well. He was becoming tired from all the blood he was loosing. It was all over the sofa and the carpet and he had only been inside for a few mintues. He was just too weak to cast a spell on himself or drink a blood-clotting potion, far too weak. Perhaps if he just closed his eyes then the pain and the blood would go away. If he closed his eyes this world would no longer exist.

With those thoughts. Lucius did indeed close his eyes and slipped into a dangerously deadly type of sleep.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco was in luck or out of luck. The hearing for Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black did not last very long. In fact, it only lasted 5 hours. By wizardry standards, that was nothing. Especially with the case and what it involved dealings with You-Know-Who were never brief but long and torture some.

When the three adults returned Tonks came in to say hi and try to chat with Draco a bit. Draco did not want to talk to a blood traitor's daughter. As far as he was concerned she was not family. She simply shared relatives that regret her mothers and her birth.

Molly, Severus, and Remus were in the hallway talking in hushed voices. Draco was using his hyper sensitive Veela sense of hearing to listen in on their conversation. All he gathered though was a discussion of how to go about tell Harry. But tell him what? Draco thought as Tonks continued to go on about how her childhood was so lonely with out her family. Draco completely tuned her out. Even if this woman was related to him, she was no Slytherin and she talked too much in his _humble_ opinion.

"Draco and I will be returning to the Manor unless you have any reason that we should stay." Severus said interrupting Tonks on a rant about how blood is not as important as love and people need to look past the whole thing.

Draco took this time to exit the room and the conversation." No reason to stay Severus, I wish to get away from such common unpure dirty people" Draco said mocking Tonks with a smirk as gaped looking much like a gold fish while her hair turned a fire red.

"Of course." Severus responded not taking into account Draco's words. "Draco say goodbye to Harry before you leave, it's only polite seeing as Harry is the owner of Grimmauld. Understand."

Draco grumbled but found his legs walking upstairs to where Harry was. He loathed being a pure blood, the purest of the pure. For him it meant he _had_ to be polite, he _had_ to be graceful, he _had_ to be the perfect son. He hated having to abide by these aristocratic rules. He should not have to see Harry before he left.

His Veela self though was ecstatic of the thought of seeing Harry. Draco could feel the Veela powering over him. The Veela wanted much more than a goodbye. Draco had to continue his fight. Harry Potter was a half-blooded pampered spoiled brat, and Draco hated him.

Draco reached the door and his Veela hearing picked up the sound of his Veela hearts desire soft sobs coming from inside. The Veela self reached towards the door and touched it. Draco froze, that was the Veela. The Veela gained control. He panicked mentally forcing his composure and control over his body.

Draco knocked loudly, and waited for Harry to answer. He would have just walked in on Harry but he could only imagine what the Veela would do if it saw Harry cry. The Veela would probably take claim to Potter without even thinking. Draco was losing the battle of Veela Vs. Wizard. He was a Pureblood… why was this happening to him. Malfoy Black PUREBLOOD the three went hand in hand. Pure Blood. Draco Lucius Malfoy was a pure blood, this Veela thing was simply a phase.

"Sirius?!?!" Harry opened the door tears gone and a bright smile on his face. When Harry caught sight of Draco and the smile quickly turned to a frown and a sigh and eyes of pain again. The Veela stirred.

"I am not that poor excuse of a pure blood obviously. Draco spat at Harry the words hurting because they were making the shorter brunette look sadder. "I came to tell you that Severus and I are leaving and we thank you for having us and bid you farewell." Draco stated in monotone voice.

Harry did not know how to respond he looked exasperated. He tried hitting the little ferret but without much luck. He only succeeded in slamming his arms and wrists into Draco's chest much like a little girl hitting her older brother. Harry was crying again or at least he was making this god awful groaning noises as tears rolled down his eyes.

Draco easily overtook Harry and grabbed him pulled the shorter boy into a hug looping him around so Harry could not move.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing yourself." Draco said letting Harry go. Harry fell into the wall breathing heavily. He looked at a complete and total loss. Draco simply nodded at him and went back down the stairs to Severus to leave.

The Veela inside while overwhelmed with joy that it has to touch Harry was now tragically upset it was leaving Harry alone and upset. Draco ignored this with all he had. It was exhausting, it pained him, and he really was cursing everyone for him being a Veela.

"I'm ready, I said goodbye to Harry. Though There is something wrong with him he is crying." Draco said simply and went to the floo to leave. He did not see the looks that Severus, Remus and Molly shot. He was not aware of what Severus had done. All he knew was that Malfoy Manor was so much more inviting than this stick in the mud.

Severus walked over to the fireplace, looked at Draco, and shook his head. Draco was not feeling it yet because Harry was right upstairs. As soon as he spent some time apart though he would be going insane absolutely insane. They returned to Malfoy Manor in a brilliant flash of green flames.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

Hermione and Ron returned shortly with the things Rose Zabini had requested. They now knew why her children refused to go there. They were pureblood wizards and rich going into a junk shop to get books and clothes. Ron and Hermione had been used, but neither could say anything. She had bought them ice cream.

"Ready to go Gin we told Fred and George we'd test some of their stuff before we go home" Ron asked slamming the stuff on the table in front of Blaise who only wanted the red headed Gryffindor boy gone. He was much more interested in the blood traitor girl who was incidentally really intriguing.

Ginny tried to ignore Ron's overly rude behavior. Hermione seemed to be doing the same thing she smiled at Elivian and then to Blaise.

"I must be going; it was nice meeting you Elivian write me sometime." Ginny said getting up to leave the table. Ron and Hermione were already leaving. Elivian grabbed on to Ginny's robe ripping the sleeve a bit. She looked embarrassed and handed Ginny a piece of parchment.

"Write me too Ginny… No one ever writes me except Blaise during term." Ginny nodded at the blonde-haired girl with the eyes so blue then shot Blaise a look. She still remembered how he would treat her and how he had treated her. One day couldn't patch up the things he had called her at Slug Club. She bounded out of there knowing Ron would throw a fit if he knew she planned to write the Slytherins sister.

Ginny had a thing for writing to people bad or good and the fact that Elivian was so nice and so different than Blaise made a world of difference. Plus in all, honestly Blaise was a hottie and Ginny had a bit of a rivalry crush on him.

When they caught back up with Fred and George it was apparently a slow day it being summer and all. They offered some tea and biscuits to the three young Gryffindors who all intelligently declined. They were not stupid enough to accept anything of the sort.

"Come on Ronny-kins take it" Fred said shoving the biscuit into Ron's face.

"You promised" George laughed as he held Rons head back and opened his brother's mouth. Fred stuffs the biscuit in. The two twins rolled over with laughter shouting for everyone to watch and wait. Slowly but surely Ron developed a set of knockers. Ginny and Hermione laughed openly about it.

"Stop that!" Ron shouted which erupted further laughter. Ron put a hand to his mouth. He sounded like a girl too. He would kill them. He would kill them. Ron spent the next two hours trying to get Fred and George to change him back. He was literally begging and then they handed him the tea.

"That's the antidote" Fred and George, said in unison.

Ron grabbed the tea and gulped it down quickly. Chugging it and then slamming the teacup down. It tasted horribly but as slowly as the body parts came, they disappeared to the relief of Ron. The twins still found it completely amusing while Ginny and Hermione ended up just lazing behind the counters and selling product to customers.

They really were bored and wished to go home. After another hour of the five of them just catching up and trying minor pranks, it was time to head back to Grimmauld place because Fred and George had official work to do. The three younger Gryffindors were not sure if that meant the Order or the Prank shop. No matter they left anyway.

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

Remus tapped softly on Harry's door before he entered. He looked at Harry and saw a lot of James in him, by looks alone. However, when it came right down to it; Harry was nothing like James. Harry was fun but cautious and sad. James was crazy, intelligent, and even dangerous. Seeing Harry sometimes hurt so bad, it reminded him of everything he lost. Everything that could never be replaced. The Potters were family to him, Harry was family.

"Harry, we need to talk." Remus said softly, went, and sat down in the chair across from the bed Harry was laying on.

"So Remus tells me what did they accuse him of since he isn't back?"

"Escaping Azkaban 30 days in the prison again." Remus replied, Harry fummed.

"30 days for escaping a place you never should have been? 30 days! What is Dumbledore doing? Is he trying to get Sirius out? Surely Dumbledore can say something on Sirius' behalf." Harry was sitting up now his hands entwined in the blankets knuckles white and face reddening.

"Why does everyone I love go away, when are you leaving?" Harry pulled his knees to his chest and decided to just ignore everything nothing was right anymore. Sirius was taken from him again.

"Harry I love you, I'm not going anywhere and neither is Sirius. Your parents… Harry your parent loved you, your mother died for you, she loved you and James would have given anything for you not to feel as if you were abandoned. Harry we all love you. We aren't leaving." Remus said as gently as he could and wrapped the smaller brunette boy into a hug. "We will never leave you none of us."

Harry started crying as he hugged Remus back. He knew the war was upon them that everyone would end up dying. Harry was hoping he himself would die. Stupid prophesy if only he prophesy were not for him. Someone else should take responsibility a teenager should not have to deal with all this. Harry clutched on to Remus tighter.

"Remus I don't want to stay here, can't you and I go elsewhere and Sirius too. Please?" Harry said softly into Remus robes. The truth was he didn't enjoy being harped upon about potions, summer assignments, and being watched by everywhere he went. He certainly was not nearly as interested in the Ireland Quidditch team as he pretended to be. He hated being babied and poked and told to eat more, he hated being lied to.

"I'll ask pup, I'll ask perhaps there is somewhere a little less traumatic to stay" Remus said softly and patted Harry on his head. "It'll be alright Harry. You have Sirius and I to make sure of that. We won't let anyone hurt you again."

"Thanks Remus, can I be alone for awhile I just really want some alone time" Harry said softly feeling exhausted and tired. Remus nodded gave Harry another hug and said goodbye closing the door. Harry curled into a ball and hugged his pillow. He knew Sirius was all alone and somehow it was Harry's fault. Harry just hoped Sirius was warm and in the form of the grim.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were about to see Harry after there trip to Diagon when they ran into Remus on the stairs.

"Not now children" Remus said walking past them. "Harry is to be left alone. Sirius is back in Azkaban and Harry wishes to rest." Remus spoke cooly to Harrys friends. He knew Harry cared about them, perhaps too much.

"But shouldn't we comfort him?" Hermione asked not surprised by the news; she figured as much she had read a book somewhere about it.

"No, he needs to handle it on his own Ms. Granger" Remus said and left the bottom of the steps to get some tea and chat with Tonks and Molly about the appeals.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco and Severus returned to Malfoy Manor. There was already a screaming emptiness to the Veela. The Veela didn't understand why he couldn't have his mate and be with him. It wasn't like the Veela chose the mate to hurt the wizard, on the opposite. Mates were chosen to improve the wizard and protect the wizard. It was rare that a Veela would ever get turned down by his or her mate. Still the Veela pestered and whined to be with his mate as Draco ignored it. The mate didn't even know the Veela existed and that bothered the Veela the most. The Veela was being denied the freedom of love from his mate and everything else in the world. Eventually he Veela would escape.

"Draco are you coming along?" Severus asked turning around to where the blonde had stopped progressing forward.

"Threse something wrong." Draco said quietly his Veela senses tuning into Lucius being injured. Draco walked forward cautiously and looked about bewildered. The feelings were so strong.

"What is it?" Severus asked having his wand out and at ready.

"I'm not sure, its… its almost as though I can feel death" Draco responded and shivered. Draco began his walk through the manor the feeling increasing and decreasing causing Draco to stop and catch his breath.

He was sweating and paling, he was looking deathly ill as he had before he went to Grimmauld place. Draco began shaking violently and shiver chattering his teeth he would continue through the manor. When he reached the door to the library Draco stopped and looked at it. He realized his father was in there and his father let out the feeling of death. Draco breathed in sharply and turned around into Severus.

"It's father… I think he's dead" Draco looked from the door then to Severus and ran to his bedroom throwing the doors wards back on and hiding himself among the blankets. He would not hear his father was dead he would not see it. Lucius would be ok.

A/N I changed the rating of my story to T because as of right now M just does not seem very fitting. It will get there I think... Finally. I can start chapter 5 various ways… I don't know how yet. Alas writers block has come. But it is really only on Sirius. This is why he has not been touched upon in this chapter.

Oh yeah the next chapter will either be short or REALLY long because chapter 6 I plan on time warping to Mr. Potters birthday (keep in mind it's the day after Draco's birthday and a Friday or a Saturday.

Next chapter: Ron and Hermione try to comfort Harry/ a Veela overtake and more.

**shadowama**Glad that you like the character portrayal I have of Ms. Zabini. I am certain she should not be like that. However, I am thinking the woman has lost her mind with husbands and is a little bit out there. And as far as Luna Lovegood goes hmm… Is her father single… because if he is he should watch OUT. Hah just kidding I don't want to give anything away now.\

**Yiori**I try to update a few times a week. This week has been unusually good for me and I had chapter 2 written before I uploaded 1. I honestly did not rush chapter 3 out. It took me a while. Especially that awful scene in the beginning that took me hours in my head to form and then a long time to write. that is how it got the title a trying day because it was just difficult to type. NOW… Chapter 4. If this reads it came out May 3 then it was rushed tremendously anything later then it took some time and effort. Thankies for reading - muchos appreciation!


	5. What It's Like

**Chapter 5: What It's Like**

_**Disclaimer: **_ON-going

**Title**: _**Don't Leave Me Like This**_

Chapter 5: What it's Like

Harry stayed curled up in his bed for the rest of the night. The rest of the week he would only come to dinner so that everyone knew he was still alive. He felt obligated to assure everyone that their boy wonder savior of the universe was indeed still alive and still going to save them. Hermione had tried on several times to mention potions or something that ended with Harry going back to his bedroom to sleep. He had yelled at everyone at least three times. Ron the most. Finally they just left him be. Remus still came in every night though to tell Harry to sleep well and update him on the appeals. Harry didn't kick Remus out instead he usually cuddled up to him and fell asleep while Remus talked to him about everything.

Harry was so tired of being around everybody. He just wanted to stay in his room all day. He was thankful he was not at Hogwarts being in the tower with all those people would make him absolutely ill and he would probably end up skipping classes just to be alone. Then if he were at Hogwarts he would end up having to deal with all the Slytherins and their crock of nothing. Yes he was lucky he wasn't at Hogwarts, for now anyway.

Still Harry was stressed out. The entering and exiting of the order was beyond maddening. Albus insisted that Harry stay out of the meetings even though a majority of them dealt with Harry the entire time. Albus refused to let Harry in on anything. It would be a vast understatment to say that Harry was bloody pissed at the Headmaster for not even taking in account what Harry thought. To him it felt like they didn't believe in him. The meetings with Albus discussing Harry were always kept with members of the order that Harry barely knew and he defiantly didn't trust them. If Albus wouldn't tell him anything and nobody else could.

Harry decided on Sirius' 12th day of being in Azkaban he would stop eating. That night he didn't come down to dinner. Instead he asked Remus up to his room and they composed a letter to the ministry as well as Rita Skeeter. Remus didn't approve of Harry starving himself, after all this may not work. He did know though if it got the interest of Rita Skeeter the Ministry would release Sirius with pardons and apologies. So they wrote a letter full of the over dramatized 'spice' that they knew she would take too like a swam of killer bees to a stupid bear. Their had work paid off when Rita did take interest in the story, of the poor and lonely boy-who-lived. Who was under weight with out his godfather to make him well and fix the years of neglect and unloved, the poor famous boy had suffered through now starving himself in the name of his godfather! Wrongfully accused and set free only to be reaccused when he wasn't guilty to begin with.

Rita put her usual dramatic spin on the story so well the ministry was bound to get a lot of Howlers demanding the release of Sirius Black from Azkaban. Rita was the goddess of the times. It was owled to the ministry though they did not get the expected response back from them. In fact they did not get one at all.

Harry had to keep up his end of the deal though he didn't eat a thing. Remus sat with him and supported him while people told him to do otherwise. Harry got skinnier to the point where he was starting to look anorexic and he felt absolutely sick. Remus had ended up calling Severus in to give Harry a nutrient potion so his body wouldn't waste away completely.

Severus didn't throw any snide remarks at Harry. He did though tell him about the recent death eater attack on Lucius Malfoy and how they left him for dead. Apparently Severus found Lucius in the Malfoy manor library just in time to start several potions and he was hopeful that Malfoy Sr. would wake up soon. Until then Draco was staying at Snapes cottage as Narcissa stayed with Lucius to nurse him to health. That woman probably figured yelling at Lucius for doing this to her was her version of nursing. Harry suppressed an exhausted laugh at those comments. It was amazing how purebloods never were reported on.

Harry was put on 2 nutrient potions a day, which Severus delivered daily to Remus and Harry. By the 23rd day Harry had given up on everything and didn't wish to see anyone or take the potions. He had received a lot of owls saying people supported him but none saying they supported Sirius. Rita Skeeter ran another article after Harry was placed into St. Mungos for starvation. Severus insisted the nurses not see him but instead Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and himself. The nurses abided only because this was the boy-who-lived.

On the 24th day Harry stopped taking the potion completely and requested to be left alone. Before he just advised it, now he was demanding it. That didn't work for Remus or Severus though. Tonks tried to stayed away, but was never that far from the room.

Severus came in that day with an albino snake with grayish blue eyes and gave it to Harry. He explained that the snake was to watch his vital signs and alert anyone if they dropped. With that Remus and Severus left Harry with a snake that curled up on to Harrys chest and watched him.

"Whats your name?" Harry said weakly in parsletongue

"I don't have one" the snake responded

"What would you like it to be?"

"Dragon" The snake hissed

Harry nodded and closed his eyes his breathing became unsteady and his entire body was aching. Hopefully Rita's second attack on the ministry would free Sirius because Harry couldn't last an additional 6 days. Everyone was just waiting for the boy-who-lived to die or at least that's how it seemed.

LM LM LM LM

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood side by side at St. Mungos they were waiting patiently for Severus to come back from visiting with the pesky Potter boy. They wanted to see their son it had been an awfully long time since he had come to stay with his godfather.

Lucius had woke up three days ago and requested Draco and Severus immediately, not even caring for his wife. Narcissa informed him that Draco had been sent to the Snape's cottage because Draco couldn't handle being in the Manor.

When Severus returned to the sitting room he was more than shocked to see Lucius and Narcissa standing there together.

"Lucius" Severus breathed out as the older blonde male embraced him rather possessively. He was not prepared for the noble to reach over and give him a hug like that. Narcissa seemed to ignore the display with many yeas of practice under her belt.

"We came for Draco" Narcissa said lightly.

Lucius and Severus ignored the woman as they embraced each other. Though Severus was very stiff in the hug. Lucius was desperate and needing the hug. Severus secretly smiled inside. He had missed Lucius and had been worried sick for him.

"There is something we need to discuss about your son Lucius" Severus said after Lucius had let Severus go.

"He is my son as well Snivilious" Narcissa said bluntly and glared at Severus.

"Yes well Narcissy this doesn't have to deal with you. You are not a Veela after all" Severus responded and smirked at the offened look on her face. "Lucius please follow me. Narcissa we will return"

Narcissa eyes widened and glared as the two men left as the rage welled up inside her. This was what she was talking about. Lucius was her husband. HERS! He belonged to her. He had better start respecting her or she would take his name to the paper. Rose Zabini said that the best way to embarrass and make Lucius realize his mistake is to show the papers how it is. It seemed that Narcissa would listen to her; after all she had _had _seven husbands.

Severus led Lucius to Harry's room and opened the door and ushered Lucius inside. He looked at Severus questioningly and they both walked inside. The first thing Severus did was knocking Harry into a sleep.

"What am I doing in Potters room?" Lucius said voice full of confusion. Why had his mate would brought him here.

"This is your sons mate… Draco's mate is Harry Potter. Before you ask, no he hasn't told the boy. That's why he is denying his Veela." Severus let out a sigh and contiued. "There is no way to change this you know."

Lucius looked as if someone had just Crucio'd him all over again. The fact that Harry Potter could quite possibly be Draco's mate, and unless he suddenly died Draco had to become a death eater and Harry was destined to kill all of them. This had to be a joke. A very sick joke.

"That is not my sons mate" Lucius said simply looking around the room trying to pull an answer from the walls that just stared back at him. "Potter will never be my sons mate"

Severus shook his head sadly as Lucius walked out of the hospital room with all his pure blood pride. He patted Harry on the shoulder and left the room as well. He followed Lucius back to the waiting room where he wrapped an arm around Narcissa.

"Where's Draco?" Narcissa said looking at the two men confused.

" He is at the cottage resting he is very sick from the Veela you know"

Lucius shot Severus another angry glare as he passed him. Narcissa and he had to talk when they got home.

HG HG HG HG

Hermione and Ginny lay in their shared room rather bored. It was raining outside and Ron had gone to visit Fred and George without them. So the two girls were left to amuse themselves as another Order meeting of Albus went on downstairs.

"Hey Mione you should ask him out. You know Ron will say yes" Ginny said suddenly and rolled onto her stomach to watch Hermione who blushed deeply.

"Yes well you should ask Harry out then." Hermione replied and it was now Ginny's turn to blush deeply.

"Harry isn't interested in me." Ginny responded and sighed. "Besides it would never work. I'm more like a sister too him." Hermione just nodded she knew exactly where Ginny was coming from. If Ron wasn't interested in her and didn't want to ask her out. Hermione would just find someone else. She was not completely lost.

"I wonder how Harry is?" Hermione said quietly. "I miss him. I mean we have Dumbledore doing all these meetings about Harry and we really have to wonder what these meetings are about. He never discloses information to Harry about Death Eaters or You-Know-Who. If I didn't know any better I'd think Dumbledore was keeping Harry in the dark, and some of the information could be important. We don't even know the people Dumbledore is meeting they are not the ones that are normally hanging around here. I never saw one of them speak to Harry once." Hermione said and got up.

Ginny perked up and sat on the bed wrapping her legs up Indian style and watched Hermione. It looked as if Hermione was finally starting to consider doing something. So Ginny was all ears especially since she was stuck up in this moldy looking room till the end of summer. See the Burrow had been destroyed by a group of Death Eaters and it was taking some time to rebuild. Charlie and Bill had both come to work on it along with several family friends. The couldn't afford to hire people out. Instead they had loved ones build their homes with magic.

"We should visit Harry" Hermione said suddenly. "We've been as bad as Dumbledore. He has been so alone lately and we haven't been the best of friends." Hermione said worry laced in her words.

"Yeah I'll go tell Mum" Ginny said and got up and bounded downstairs to the kitchen where Molly was busy cooking for the people in the meeting.

"Mum, Hermione and I are going to go visit Harry." Ginny said quickly and turned to leave.

"Oh Ginny thank goodness you're here can you take this tea to Dumbledore and _his_ guests?" Molly said turning around and grabbing her daughter while shoving a tray of cups and tea in her hand. "Thank you Ginny, hurry up now."

"Mum, did you even hear me. Hermione and I are going to St. Mungos"

"Oh dear… oh fine. Just hurry up with the tea and you girls be home within three hours understand?"

Ginny didn't even respond as she ran to the study knocked on the door shoved the tea in the hand of the elf then ran upstairs to get Hermione.

The two girls got to St. Mungos and giggled as they went down the hall. They weren't expecting to meet up with Tonks who kept telling them stories of her failed aura career and how much screw up she was. Now she was doing private investigations and little free lancing which meant unemployed and hopeful.

"Well this is his room ladies… don't mind Dragon… he hisses a lot but he is a darling to Harry." Tonks said opening the door for the two girls. "If you need anything I will be right outside. Severus has already treated Harry earlier when the Malfoys were here, don't ask, but Remus may come by."

Hermione and Ginny nodded and entered the hospital room. Harry was set up to several different potion bags. And wrapped around Harry was an albino snake with gray and blue eyes. The snake looked up at the girls as they entered and started hissing at them angrily trying to threat them away.

"What" Harry said waking out of his sleep? He looked at the albino snake and ran his fingers down the scales of him. "What do you two want?" Harry said and his eyes closed again. The snaked wrapped protectively around Harry.

"Harry… we came to visit" Hermione said and she and Ginny both sat down on the chairs by the bed. Harry had basically passed out talking to them. Harry looked dead he was nothing but skin and bone. The boys eye sockets were sullen and sunken in and everything. He was nothing like the boy they attended school with. Hermione and Ginny could do nothing but watch Harry they hadn't seen him in almost a month. It was a complete shock that the Harry they once knew had vanished replaced with this weak skeleton before them.

Harry opened his eyes again when the door opened for a second time. It was Remus. He came in and nodded to the girls not even asking what they were there for. Remus patted Harry on his head then looked at the snake rather suspiciously but petted it a little all the same.

"Aye Harry the ministry is putting a appeal in for Sirius. Though the stay is almost over. We are all hopeful for his release. Also I brought it up with Dumbledore that you take a vacation away he said he'd think about it. We'd have to be staying with another Order member though… I don't think Nymphadora would like us much and she is back with her parent's. Nasty fight with her boyfriend." He added the last part in a bit of a whisper.

"We could try the your friend Neville but his grandmother wants nothing to do with the order… I'm sure you understand why. Perhaps Mrs. Figg I heard her cats were missing you" Remus laughed at the last one. Harry did not even have the energy to laugh or smile. Dragon (Harrys snake) though curled up around Harry's neck and rested his head on Harry's cheek.

"Remus where did Harry get Dragon?" Hermione asked getting up and looking over the snake poking it a bit. There was something just not right about it. When Hermione poked the snake a fourth time it sat up bearing its fangs and hissed at Hermione who jumped back and stumbled to the floor. She did not like snakes.

"Severus gave Harry the snake… said if Harry got to ill the snake was intelligence would get help. So far the snake seems to be loyal to only Harry… it even went after Severus for trying to get Harry to drink a potion this morning… Harry is refusing medical treatment till Sirius is out, Loyal he is" Remus said and helped the young witch up. "I suggest you be nice to Dragon. He wont let you near Harry unless he likes you."

"Wait you let Severus Snape, that that traitor, that venomous man… who assisted in the MURDER of Harrys parents give Harry presents. Hasn't the _good_ professor done enough?" Ginny Weasley stood and ranted shaking her hands at Remus and Dragon.

The snakes eye narrowed on Ginny and he quickly slithered off the bed and toward Ginny, who promptly stood on the chair and shrieked for it to go away. Remus was telling the truth. He did not know it, but Dragon would not have people speak lies in his presence.

"Ginny I warned you. You and Hermione out of here… I'm afraid you have extended your welcome for today. Please be easier on Severus. You don't know everything." Remus spoke easily picking up the 4-foot snake and placing it back on Harry and patted the snake on the head.

"Well if you ADULTS would include us maybe we would understand!" Ginny shouted grabbing Hermione's hand as the two girls left the hospital.

"Thank you Remus" Harry said in a whisper and unconsciously petted the snake again.

"No problem Harry… Severus suggested we go to his Cottage its in Germany but it's remote. No human or wizard can find it. Its connected to its own floo network too. The Malfoy's, Dumbledore's, and Minerva's as well."

"The Malfoy's… is Draco ok?"

"Lucius visited today. Looking for Draco so Lucius is better. Draco well I trust he is getting over whatever it was he had." Remus said softly and bent down and gave Harry a kiss on his forehead. "Get some sleep pup if anything is wrong Dragon will tell us… I hope this ends soon." Remus turned to leave but Harry's hand caught him.

"Remus… if… if I die. Tell Sirius I love him… and tell the Weasleys I'm sorry and gringotts split it 50/50 you and the Weasleys please." Harry struggled to speak out and fell asleep directly afterward. The snake dragon wrapping itself around Harry protectively.

Remus frowned leaving the room. Content that the snake would watch over Harry. But still… there were possibilities that Harry could die… starvation and being under weight to begin with was killing Harry. The therapy to start Harry back on a normal diet and back to a livable size would mean that Harry would have to be on potions and food and it would be a lot of work and time.

LM LM LM

Lucius basically dragged Narcissa to his study pushing her in. This was quite different from how Lucius normally acted and Narcissa was very offended. She stayed quiet though. She was a pureblood after all. When Lucius slammed the door and warded them he glared at Narcissa as if all his problems were her fault.

"Darling Lucius, you shouldn't get so angry. You need you rest." Narcissa said cautiously.

"Draco's mate!" Lucius screamed and then started picking up things in the library and throwing them about. "How dare that creature in my son choose so so… so ignorantly?" Lucius continued on with his rant. He then took a moment to breath as a calm Narcissa spoke up.

"Darling… who is our sons mate? Who could it possibly be to make you so angry?"

"Potter" Lucius hissed and slumped on the sofa where his wife was sitting mouth agape in horror.

"But Harry Potter can not be our sons mate… you're a death eater. Draco will be a death eater. Harry Potter is destined to kill… oh Lucius" Narcissa said softly her hand on her heart. "I can see now why he chose to deny his mate in the first place."

"I know! What am I suppose to tell the lord? Draco can not live without his mate… I'm surprised this has lasted as long as it has. Draco will have to have Harry or he will die. Though I feel the deaths of the Malfoy is eminent we are all going to die." Lucius said sinking tiredly into the couch.

"Lucius love I have been married to you far too long to believe you are simply going to hand your son and his mate over to your lord. If you do Lucius, you will surely regret the day you mixed your bloodline with the Black bloodline. I suggest you go figure something out to save our son, or so help me I will destroy you Lucius Malfoy. Trust me… all your money can not buy the Black name." Narcissa got up knocking the ward off the library with ease storming off to her room. She was not going to speak with her coward of a husband until he came up with a plan or she killed him. Which ever cam first.

If Harry Potter was her sons mate, then Harry Potter he would have. Narcissa knew better than to try to change that. She had tried to change Lucius' mate to herself, but that ended in failure. She would not have Draco unhappy like Lucius was unhappy in the first five years of their marriage. No Draco would have his mate…and if Mr. Potter disagreed surely the threat to kill a certain dark haired cousin of his who was in Azkaban would swing Harry to see her point in the matter. Yes Draco would have Harry.

A/N OK please review! If you don't like something or think it isn't good you can comment that I will attempt approval. And if you enjoy what it is please tell me D I would really appreciate it. Plus I am going through awful writers block for chapter 6. So no idea when this will get updated again.

_To my lovelies:_

_**Yiori:**_ No stupid question! Harry is not a Veela in fact Harry in this story is going to stay adorably NORMAL no creature Harry for me. According to my Sorcerers guide Veelas sometimes choose Humans to mate with and the same as wizards and often cause long relationships. Basing what I know from that book, J.K's and fanfiction. Harry is simply going to be Draco's mate that Draco cannot live without. Blaise is a main character in this story as well as the other Slytherins.

_**Fifespice:**_ I re introduce Lucius… I don't think I will kill him off… but _someone _is going to die in this story… perhaps several people. No comment on Dumbledore… because he is just Dumbledore.


	6. Narcissa Means Love

**Chapter 6: Narcissa Means Love**

Disclaimer: On-going

**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: Narcissa Means Love**

A/N my early chapter I kept messing up on an OC name its Elivian dismiss prior spelling. Also please review for me... give me some creative energies.

Narcissa was livid when she went to her quarters. Not only was her husband a fool. He was a Veela fool who had wed her only over a stupid secret. Narcissa had had enough. She was not going to let her only son, the only person that she loved dearly just die. No she would have to convince Harry Potter he loved Draco Malfoy.

With this goal in mind she picked up a parchment and a quill. The Black family had died years ago. Now all she had left now was Bellatrix. Bellatrix would simply turn any information to the dark lord. So Narcissa did a different thing. She wrote to cousin Sirius in company of Lupin (Sirius was in Azkaban) and her dear sister Andromeda and Narcissa's niece Nymphadora.

They had all been blasted out of the family years ago… still she was hoping they would help her. After all this situation perked their interests as well hers. Draco being a Veela bonded with Harry the two would be inseparable and Draco would not allow anyone to hurt Harry. That was the goal wasn't it? Keep Potter the boy wonder safe.

Narcissa wrote the letter quickly requesting a meeting with the three of them. She knew Nymphadora would respond. Andromeda and Sirius though, were more than likely to stand her up. Both were pretty mule headed. Of course that was a Black trait. When Narcissa had finished them she owled them off charming them so only the recipients could read the notes. It would not be good if the letters were intercepted and with her husbands work who knew who was watching the post.

With Narcissa's current dilemma settled and the owls sent she lay on her bed and thought about the comings of what would begin. A Malfoy and a Potter!? It was almost disgusting. Yes the Potters had been a pure blood family until Harry was created. The Potter name was thrown away like trash. While the Potters had been a light family nothing too terrible could be mentioned of them. The Potters were somehow related, but their families really did not mention any relation.

The Black family was not so much as bad people… they were just curious in Dark Arts and that were the death to the most of them. The Malfoys however were all big on killing anyone unworthy of pure blood status. How ironic it was that they themselves were not at all pure blood. But there was Veela all through them.

Bloodlines were funny things they really were. Every pure blood could call each other cousin something removed. The truth was everyone was related. Someone was someone else's cousin nephew niece. It was a full pure blooded mess. Andromeda had refused to marry someone over their blood and instead she fell in love. Of course being a Slytherin and not letting blood choose your life made everything interesting for Andromeda. But it worked when she married. While it was not a perfect marriage, it was much better then what Narcissa or Bellatrix had dedicated themselves too.

Narcissa had gone to the wedding of the two. Narcissa loved her older sister. On the same note Narcissa hated Andromeda for leaving her.

Narcissa went to bed that night knowing she would not mess her son up as the Malfoys had messed everything up for her and Lucius. Draco really was the result of a wedding night to create an heir. Draco was not the creation of love, but of family bonds, which many pureblood families ended up being. The children of families bonded by blood purity or blackmail. Not of Love. What was blood purity if there was no love? Blood purity always caused war and a long list of problems anyway.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Sirius sat in the cold cell. He had indeed turned himself into Padfoot in hopes of escaping the depression and the kiss. Sirius did not see this coming. Peter had killed everyone. Peter had tried to kill Harry. Peter had escaped. Peter was the one that caused his current strife. Yet here Padfoot was waiting his day to leave. So many questions came up. Why hadn't Harry or Remus tried to get him out. What of Nymphadora, why hadn't she or even Andromeda done anything? No one had stood up for him. Sirius Black was left to rot in Azkaban again.

He sat bitterly in his cell and looking around. He hated his godson for this. He had done it all for that pesky boy. He loved James and Lily and in that he had to love Harry as well. Even though his godson was a monster allowing his godfather to just die up here for a month… a month? How long had it been already? Sirius didn't know what day it was, he barely knew his name. All he knew was that Harry Potter betrayed him. For that Harry Potter would indeed be repaid.

Sirius Black fell into a raging sleep. He dreamt of destroying his godson. He dreamt of Harry begging for forgiveness. Sirius smiled faintly happy for a moment until a dementor came to suck that little bit of happiness out. This didn't matter though. Sirius had still accomplished in watching ways to make his betraying godson suffer.

RL RL RL RL RL RL

Remus stood by Harry's side. The vital signs continued dropping Dragon alerted Severus and he when Harry had lost his ability to breathe on his own. Severus and Remus had made a medical decision that even though Harry had said no medical assistance, he needed a spell cast upon his lungs in order for him to breathe. For once Dragon did not fight with them.

"It is a interesting snake Severus" Remus acquired trying to make it obvious that he wanted the story with the snake.

"Yes, yes he is. Harry is lucky I got him" Severus replied running diagnosis on Harry.

"Very, I would like to know where you got Dragon" Remus pried.

"Harry isn't going to make it" Severus said flatly ignoring Remus and left the room.

Remus looked at Harry with shock and quickly started to run his own diagnosis of Harry. He came with the same as Severus. Unless Sirius Black was released then Harry Potter would be dead within two days. Two days they had two days to get Sirius to be freed.

Remus sat there sadly his head in hands. He was once again showing his age. Not only that the full moon would be approaching tomorrow. Remus would be gone for a whole week away and someone else would have to care for Harry; and Sirius. He trusted Severus enough with Harry, but Sirius that would be disaster. He would have to contact the Black Sheeps of the Blacks too come care for him. Remus felt something wrapping around his legs and looked down to see Dragon. Remus smiled at him.

"You'll continue to care for Harry right? He has had a right awful childhood. His parents, his aunt and uncle, the abuse. Now he lives here and he seems happy Dragon. But in the end Harry is going through all of this for us." Remus said sadly. He was talking to a snake. That he had no idea the history of. Severus gave Harry the snake so it couldn't be too bad.

"Harry has always had it bad and never a choice for anything. Now he is Malfoys mate. I don't know when Draco is going to tell him that bit. But Harry well I just don't know how he will handle it."

The snake just lay on Remus listening to him as he spoke of Harry. The snake was very quiet even though before he would brash out and bite someone or squeeze him or her today he was quieter. Snape had been bitten two times. Remus squeezed but never bitten. And When Tonks visited the snake hissed and cried until she left. No today Dragon was quiet and even sad looking. It seemed as if the snake sensed Harry was dying and that Dragon himself was saddened about it.

Remus fell asleep there in the chair with Dragon. The werewolf was so tired. Now he could rest for a time before he had to take the potion and prepare to runaway due to the wolf inside. Remus really did feel like he had failed everyone.

SS SS SS SS SS SS

Severus decided to go to Rita Skeeter himself this time in the form of a private visit that woke her from her sleep. Now normally the professor despised the woman deeply but would tolerate her existence if it meant Sirius Black got of out Azkaban.

"Severus Snape it's been awhile" Rita said with a yawn as she pulled out a quick quill and parchment.

"You wont need that yet Ms. Skeeter." Severus said and took a seat. "Harry Potter will be dead within two days unless Sirius Black is released from Azkaban."

"Severus I have ran his story two times… No one is sympathetic with Sirius" Rita said haughtily.

"Yes but what about the ministry saying Harry Potter should die? I am going to the ministry after this and I am certain that they will not release Sirius and Harry will die. Can the wizard world sleep knowing they killed the boy who lived to kill the dark lord."

"For a man of little words that sure was a lot. Very well I will come with you. Beetle form I assume right?" Rita said not waiting for a response but transforming automatically and flying over working herself into Severus hair.

"You read my mind" Severus said and apparated the two out.

Severus was planning on getting Sirius out in time for Harry if it meant getting himself a sentence in the prison. It would be worth it for him. If Harry died, he could kiss his lovely godson goodbye along with him. Harry had to live. Sirius had to be released from Azkaban and the truth of the ministry had to be exposed.

Rita Skeeter, though often trashy, did write true stories. When Harry Potter spoke out the first time ecstatic when she got the invite to St. Mungos. She was now shocked to see the sickly Harry looking close to death. It was later she learned he would meet his untimely end in two days.

Elsewhere, Ginny was on her bed writing once again to Elivian telling her how she was bored because their house was a mess and she wished that Hermione and Ron would just date. She really enjoyed writing to Elivian. Plus, Elivian Zabini had sent her pictures of Blaise and her that the two had taken. Ginny then talked Hermione into a picture with her. Also including one without Hermione hoping the Blaise might get his hands on the photo.

She really did have a thing for Zabini. He was a Slytherin. He did hurt her feelings, but he was cute! Elivian was a very nice girl. Despite being a Squib she did seem pretty cool and not at all angry about it. Though she did wish greatly to go to Hogwarts with Ginny and Blaise. She hated being home with her mother all year long.

Ginny really was enjoying writing to Elivian she was even thinking of inviting the girl to the Burrow when it became livable again. But she would have to talk mum into that first.

Hermione and Ron were busy over a game of chess while Ginny wrote to Elivian. Ron was letting Hermione win and Hermione was not happy about it.

"Ronald would you play fair"

"I am Mione" Ron retorted back as he took another beating by Hermione.

Hermione stood up and left the room steamed she was so angry with him for letting her win that she could kill. So she went down to where Molly Weasley was busy once again cooking for Dumbledore and his _guests_.

"Hermione doesn't like a fight if they let her win" Ginny said from the bed.

"Am I supposed to make her lose every time?" Ron asked his eyes bulging and his face completely clueless.

"Ron you're such a moron" Ginny rolled her eyes finishing her letter to Elivian and giving it to Pig to send out.

"At least I'm loyal" Ron shot back huffing out of the room after Hermione.

A/N ok REVIEW!

And then more…

My reviewers:

**DBZfanalways**Glad you're enjoying the story thank you for reviewing it really keeps me going.

**stasa**I hope I can continue to keep my characters In Character I may have pushed it with Albus… but its part of the plot. Also Draco is at the Snape Cottage according to Severus and Lucius… so I don't know how he could be there and St. Mungos. There is no Time Turner.

**Yiori**Hey hope it didn't come off as if I was saying you were asking stupid questions. I didn't proof (do I ever?) and I meant to type "there is no stupid question" If you are reading this just for a quick mate scene… you have a LONG ways to wait. Harry doesn't even know Draco is his mate yet. I personally can not wait for the chaopter he finds out FUN!

**fifespice**: heya… if you were a four foot snake wouldn't you have high hopes of being a Dragon? Well Dragon does. I will have some character devlopment on Dragon the next chapter… but Draco Is no Animagus he is simply a Veela… though perhaps therefore animagus is Veela. Go read up on Veela for the real truth LOL.

**:** Ah I am so honored to have you reading and reviewing my stories I didn't even realize who you were. I love _**Shade of Grey**_ I haven't really read anything else but that is a WONDERFUL story I adore it so nudge nudge update? Yes that was a pretty desperate plea for an update.

**Personal Note:** Im in love with a Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy look alike who comes through drive thru at my place of employment. This guy has the best smile great teeth and a wonderful voice. And he is nice. But… he probably has a girlfriend. But just imagine Harry Draco mixed and that is this boy he is so cute! The depressions of a 20 year old. Damn but this guy is in my dreams even (literally n they are G rated) (I cant even talk to him! My tongue and mouth stop working! LOL.


	7. Freedom or Imprisonment?

**Chapter 7: Freedom or Imprisonment?**

Disclaimer: On-going

**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: Freedom or imprisonment?**

**A/N: I got a review that had good questions. So they are here.**

Sirius does not get news in Azkaban he only found out that Peter was Scabbers do to asking for the paper from I think either Fudge or Dumbledore. The rest would just reveal too much.

According to some passages weeks in Azkaban can make someone mad. I'm going with those years plus this month cracked.

Sirius feels betrayed by Harry and Remus. Sirius loves Harry but Sirius is not stable all those years in Azkaban effects a man.

Sirius is a Black. (Like that explains his anger hah)

As far as Draco goes… Draco is still denying everything **stubbornness runs in the Black family**. That's why Sirius is the way he is too… it really is genetic LOL

Ok. Thanks for the questions I appreciate questions. Also I will put this out there. I am religiously placed in Slytherin and Hufflepuff (lovely right most people get Gryff slyth I get Hufflepuff) my story chapters will have major mood swings depending on that.

Don't forget to **review** the chapter! Now on with the story.

Severus and Rita had both reached the ministers office presumably just as he apparated from there himself. He was surprised when Severus Snape appeared in his office. He looked around nervously and then offered Severus a seat.

"Thank You" Severus said dryly

"You're Welcome now a… Severus Snape, I believe, is there something I can do for you? It is rather late at night"

"Release Sirius Black from Azkaban." Severus said simply and handed the Minister Harry's diagnosis parchment.

The minister looked over it briefly he tried to hide his surprise. In fact he went as far as to dismiss it back onto his desk. Rita Skeeter was using a recorder to get the entire show of the thing. Of course keeping Snapes name out of it. She knew Snape would be dead if anyone ever was to hear how he assisted Harry Potter. Life Debts were lovely.

"Severus I can not release a prisoner of Azkaban every time some sick Wizard teenager decides he will kill himself. Perhaps you should get Mr. Potter a good therapist. Rather than have me release someone simply because the boy wants to die. I personally think Mr. Potter is a vain child who needs to be taught a lesson. If he dies that has nothing to do with me. I will not be releasing Sirius Black. Harry Potter will die before I do that. Now I am sorry but I really can not let the man go. He broke the law. If he hadn't this would not have happened. Severus I suggest you force the boy to eat and forget about the whole thing, there is only a few more days" The minister said pouring himself and Severus a cup of tea.

"You're a fool." Severus said and shook his head. "If you do not release Sirius, Mr. Potter will be dead in two days time. I am certain you of all people know just how important he is to this world. You're just going to let him waste away. The Dark Lord is rising again and here you are allowing the one person that could save us all, die? You are a fool just like that headmaster." Severus said bitterly.

"You don't mean that. Surely the life of the Wizard world does not lie on the shoulders of a dying teenager in St. Mungos hospital. Now you force the child to eat or he will die understand." With that the minister got up trying to send the message for Severus to leave.

Severus nodded and got up to leave. He knew Skeeter had gotten more than enough information to run several articles. In fact by tomorrow afternoon Rufus would be out of the ministry. "Well sir I will be leaving, good luck on keeping your job" Severus apparated out and to St. Mungos.

Rita Skeeter quickly transformed back to her witch self. And fixed her hair cleverly before holding her wand to her head and quick quilling what she had just saw. She knew she had to get this to the paper as soon as she left the hospital. Severus woke the sleeping human-wolf up who was petting Dragon in his sleep. Severus was rather amused by this. The snake was showing signs of coming around to others besides Harry.

"Remus we have a visitor" Severus spoke cooly

"What, who?"

"Remus Lupin the second godfather to Harry potter though not legal because you are a werewolf. It's lovely seeing you again" Skeeter held her hand out but Remus simply nodded to her. "Oh I'm sorry you're probably tired from the moon. I came to take new photos of Harry." She said softly.

Remus nodded. Then stood up and placed the snake on Harry again. The snake curled around Harry as if acting as a blanket to the teenager. Remus then gave Harry and the snake a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry I have to be going" Remus said apologizing. He had not expected to sleep as long as he had.

Rita and Severus nodded to Remus as he left.

Rita tried to smile as she took photos of Harry and his snake but her face refused to obey her command. She knew the boys past. She knew the prophecy. She knew the now.

"Interesting snake.. Dragon it was right Severus?"

"Yes… charming isn't he"

"Where might someone acquire such a moody snake?" Rita questioned. None of this was going in her report. She was just curious as to the snake's actions.

"Knockturn ally of course. He is just as intelligent as his father and stubborn as his mother. Makes a fine snake though. Loyal to Harry."

"What species. Perhaps I should get one." Rita said and smirked. She had finally one upped Severus Snape who stood there stumped.

"Well it didn't say but I was sure about the purchase when I met Dragon"

"Oh but you knew his father and mother"

"Rita there are certain things you cannot find out" Severus warned the woman who snapped two last photos.

"That's fine. You have your secrets however I will discover them and expose them." Rita tossed her hair back spectacularly. "It's what I do. Now I have to go write a quick article. Severus this one will work I promise." Rita said before apparating out.

Severus lounged in a chair. He wished he could go see Lucius it had been far too long. He was sure Lucius had felt the same. Severus was called to The Dark Lord the other night that proved to be meaningless. He just wanted some information on Dumbledore. Since Harry was safe at St. Mungos. Severus was left untouched. For once The Dark Lord had not attacked him. Severus was tired of the cat mouse game the Dark Lord had going on. He was having his Death Eaters turn on each other. He was almost positive that's why he had been called in because someone had reported Severus on being a spy. It happened frequently and it was true.

Severus was brought from his thought when a knock came at the door he walked over to it and opened. Nymphadora Tonks stood there with a letter embellishing the Malfoy Crest on it. She handed it to Severus, her mouth was open wide. Severus knew now, that Nymphadora knew Draco was a Veela. She now knew who his mate was.

"It. is it true?" Nymphadora asked turning around her hair was a morbid looking grayish purple.

"Yes Tonks it is true. Your cousin has Harry Potter to shag for the rest of his life." Tonks blushed at Severus' comment. If she were just five years younger, she herself would hit on Harry as it was. But at least someone in the family would have him.

"So Harry and Draco…"

"Are eventually going to Mate if everything works out. I am surprised you're aunt even admitted to being related to you let alone asking you, your mother, and Sirius for help… I do wonder if your Aunt Bellatrix got a letter. No she said only the three Blacks not on the family tree how charming." Severus was being down right rude to the former Hufflepuff. Tonks had taken notice of his sarcasm storing a few nasty things to say at a later date.

She then smiled and sat down in the chair where Severus had once been sitting. The snake did not seem to take much notice to her. Nymphadora would now stay here to protect her cousins soon to be mate… all in the name of Black which she was not part of. Severus sat on the chair beside her.

"You know I am capable of protecting and watching." Severus muttered sitting he was letting his exhaustion catch up to him.

"I'm a former Aurora. Who better to watch him than soon to be family and an Aurora."

"Former Aurora… your client died because your inability to protect them. Nymphadora… you are not a Black" Severus said and got up. "However feel free to watch him I need sleep. If he dies before I return, I'm sorry"

"Wait…is he that bad?"

"I give Mr. Potter two days," Severus said before leaving the room.

Tonks sat on the chair much like Remus had earlier her hand holding her head. She always dreamed as a little girl to be part of the Black family. Her mother told her all the stories of the things her and her sisters had done. Nymphadora met Narcissa once… when she was a little girl. She had a picture of she and Narcissa together. Somehow. Nymphadora loved her parents but it made for a lonely childhood. Only child no relatives it was awful. Her mother would tell her stores of balls and tea and her sisters. By the age 11 Nymphadora hated it all but dealt and was well adjusted, but just needing friends. That was probably why she ended up in Hufflepuff. Her father was happy. Her mother outraged.

Her mother was Slytherin.

MM MM MM MM

The next morning the Minster of Magic was settling down for some tea when he picked up his copy of the Daily Prophet.

**MINISTER OF MAGIC. SUPPORTING THE DARK LORD?**

The minister almost died when he read the title on the front page. Then He saw the pictures of Harry Potter the boy did look quite dead. Perhaps he should have listened to Severus yesterday. The Minister began reading

_On a late night undercover interview The new Minister of Magic_ _Rufus Scrimgeourwas quoted calling Harry Potter the boy who has saved the Wizard world from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a sick wizard who wants to kill himself. Referring to Harrys recent quest to free his God Father Sirius Black who was cleared of killing 13 Muggles and James and Lily Potter on that night so long ago. Harry Potter pictured last year on the top right. Now looks like the bottom left picture where he is not eating until his Godfather is freed. What is Sirius Black guilty of? Escaping Azkaban to save his godson and out the real murderer. For doing these favors for the Wizard World Sirius has spent 25 days locked in Azkaban. When the Minister was informed Harry Potter would not be able to make it an additional two days and would die the Minister replied, "__**I personally think Mr. Potter is a vain child who needs to be taught a lesson. If he dies that has nothing to do with me. I will not be releasing Sirius Black, Harry Potter will die before I do that."**__ The minister continued to argue for several minutes insisting to force feed the boy. Who is now in a coma due to lack of action on the Ministries part. The Minister also said that Harry Potter was dead and the wizard world did not need him. _

_This is a shame Harry Potter lay dying at St. Mungos and the Minister drinks his tea eats his cookies in peace not even considering to save our savior by releasing all Harry knows of his past his Godfather. Sirius Black still Prisoner of Azkaban. Though he has been cleared of charges originally incriminating him. _

_-Rita Skeeter The Daily Prophet. _

After the minister finished reading the front cover, he knew he was done. He wrote two parchments one to Rita Skeeter for being such a clever witch in eavesdropping and wished to know how she had done it. He then sent a message to Severus informing him that the end of the day and to have would release Sirius Black plans to pick him up. It may have been too late, but perhaps he could salvage himself just a little.

MW MW MW MW

Molly was shocked to see Harry once again in THE DAILY PROPHET. She was even more shocked to see the photos of Harry and the report. She was stunned. She had accepted Harry as one of her sons and worried of him constantly. She was told not to go to St. Mungos though.

She assumed Tonks would keep her informed. Tonks had not. Molly Weasley did the first thing she could think of. She sent three howlers. One to Albus, One to the minister and one to Tonks. She then went up to Ginny and Hermiones room and woke the girls saying they were going to St. Mungos at once. Then she went to Ron and woke him as well.

Within 15 minutes the Weasley's plus Hermione were through the floo and at St. Mungos. Molly immediately asked for Tonks. The nurse hesitantly lead Molly to the room warning her that the woman had just received a Howler and was quite upset. Molly ignored the woman and they all went to Harrys room Molly entered and Nymphadora was sitting in the chair legs turned up crying her eyes out.

Molly only looked at her for a second before going to Harry's side. The boy did look dead. She quickly ran a diagnostic and frowned she came up with the same as the article.

"Mum is Harry ok?" Ginny said softly catching a peek at Harry though Hermione and Ron who were both trying to block her view.

"Ginny dear.. Harry is not ok. This is exactly why I hate that ministry! If your father didn't work for them I would oust the lot of them and run things my way. This boy has suffered enough and …" Molly went off into a rant for quite sometime.

Ginny sat beside Tonks and smiled at her comfortingly. Hermione and Ron took their proper places beside Harry.

Tonks blew her nose and got up wiping her eyes. She looked at Hermione and Ron who stood beside Harrys bed just expecting him to wake up and Molly who stood there holding his hand and Ginny who's eyes were large and round and giving her away. Tonks had failed all of them. This was why she lost her job.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered softly "Harry didn't want any of you here… he he left orders. Remus is in hiding. Just imagine if Harry doesn't make it what he will do to every person in charge of putting Sirius away. Out of revenge." Tonks said softly and frowned. Her hair was now all gray with very little color in it at all. Her eyes were also a light gray and her features seemed so weathered and saddened. "I failed" she whispered softly and left the room. She was going home to her mother.

Ginny got up. She loved her family and she cared about Harry but this was too much for her. She loved Harry Potter had obsessed about him for years. Now it was all to much. Afer all they had been through it was coming to this. She cared about him but she would always be Ginny Weasley his little sister. She was a complete mess and nearly in tears.

How was the world supposed to go on if Harry Potter died? Ginny left the room and down to the waiting area she went. She decided to write to Elivian because she felt so sad and desperate she needed to vent. Elivian would listen. She had learned that the young Squib was a beyond amazing listener. Ginny really hoped she could come and visit sooner than the next holiday.

SS SS SS SS

Severus has spent the evening at Grimmauld and was quite pleased when he saw the prophets smear campaign on the minister. The minister didn't realize he would have to answer to his people. Severus also was not surprised to receive a letter from the Minister asking him to come and retrieve Sirius Black from the ministry for they would be releasing him to Severus custody. "Oh how the wheels turned" he thought smugly.

Severus poured some tea and read the rest of his paper in peace. Nothing new was really happening in fact the news was strangely quiet. Then again when your headline is about the Minister betraying the boy who lived, what can you report on other than weather and misfires of magic. The truth was tomorrows headline the ousting of the Minister from office and some new political extreme would be it. Severus had a lot to do before he went to retrieve Severus.

Most of everything was placing Harry on a light nutrients potion before he went to the ministry. This could prove to be a task since Dragon may not allow it. The intelligent serpent allowed the Magic and the Hydration Nutrients even though there was actually against Harry's wishes. Hopefully Dragon would let him. He also heard Molly rounding her children up so he would have to face the Weasley trash so early in the morning. He was not looking forward to it.

Severus finished his tea grabbing his cloak and headed to the hospital. The young Ginny Weasley was in the waiting room, face red with tears, and writing furiously on a piece of parchment. Severus had heard that the youngest Weasley had started a friendship amongst Elivian Zabini, a squib, and a family secret. The fact that Rose had allowed the Weasley's to meet her daughter and introduce them was a surprise. Severus was going to have to get use to so many surprises due to their frequent occurrence as of late.

Severus entered the room where Hermione and Ron were at Harry's bedside. Molly was crying and muttering on and on about something. Severus couldn't help but to feel disgusted. Gryffindor's the lot of them.

"I see the Golden Trio stands by even in death," Severus snapped at Ron and Hermione. He pushed Hermione out of the way and summoned a bag of nutrients onto Harry's drip. Dragon lifted his head and lunged full force toward Severus and bit his neck and started wrapping around him. The snake was trying to kill Severus. Severus planned on this though and quickly surrendered parchment from the Minister for Dragon to see. Dragon must have read it or seen the seal he let go of Severus automatically.

"It seems that snake is more intelligent than the rest of us," Molly Weasley said not appreciating how Severus treated her children.

"Sirius is getting out today," Severus said as he took care of the snakebite. He glared fire at the snake the entire time that seemed to take to hiding on the opposite side of the bed to Harry away from Severus completely.

"They are letting him out!" Molly boomed and didn't realize she had wrapped her arms around Severus and started hugging him. "Oh the heavens have answered my prayers Harry will live this is the best news the Wizard World has received in…. gosh I don't know how long!"

Severus got the woman away from him and patted his cloak as if trying to get the Weasley filth off of him. "Yes well I have to go fill out paper work. I thought I would tell you so you could pass the word around. Also I need you to get this potion to Remus before tonight. And please pass word on to Tonks she will be happy to hear her cousin will be released." Severus said handing the potion to Molly and not waiting for response simply left St. Mungos for the Ministry.

Severus spends the next three hours in the ministry doing paper worked to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban. He didn't even like Sirius Black the man angered him to no end. He and James Potter were both fools that Severus never wanted to see again. James Potter, Severus saw in Harry and Sirius.

Sirius, well Severus got to see him almost daily when he wasn't in prison. When Severus finally signed away the sheet Sirius Black was transferred right in front of Severus.

Severus lifted an eyebrow. Sirius Black looked as if he had just lost his mind. His hair was in shambled beard and everything. His face was contorted and angry looking. Sirius eyed Severus.

"Snivellus I didn't think you cared" Sirius spat.

"I don't, you're god son does. Severus said handing Sirius a paper from today and grabbing onto Sirius and sending them both to St. Mungos. Severus kept a hold him in St. Mungo's. Dragging him most unwillingly to Harry's room. When he got there the Weasleys were gone. Harry was alone in his death hardly breathing.

Severus shoved Sirius in. "This is how much your Godson loves you. He is two days away from death his own death for you. Now its your turn to help him. You've got to help him live. Or so help me Sirius Black, I will kill you"

"What took Harry so long to help me?" Sirius spat with an angry face. Sirius really didn't know how to feel. Yes he saw his godson near death here. But still it should not have taken this long to get him from Azkaban. Shouldn't have taken this long at all.

A/N end: I was originally going to break this into two chapters… but decided to save you the suspense plus you have all been so patience with Harry not being very active in the story. So I kept this as one long chapter. I actually know what will happen next too. So Review.

Next Chapter/ Harry is back / Draco reveled / a Black Black sheep noon tea/ Zabini take 2… and more

Thank you

**DBZfanalways** Thanks for reading… and don't think anything about any characters a lot of them are in the gray area including Dumbles the Bumbles. Someone is destined to die in this story though… I just don't know whom. And that's a shame. (I have ideas)

**shadowama** thank you for the questions hope I answered them ok. Thank you for continuing to read and review as well hopes this chapter you enjoyed.

**DestinyEntwinements** I'm hoping you like the story o.0… I hope that means your enjoying it!

Hope this chapter doesn't let you down happy to receive reviews.

**Caldonya**: Glad your liking the Sirius twist I'm bringing to the table. Don't get too attached to this Sirius though. (Oh hints but what kind!)


	8. Sleeping Beauty Awakes

**Chapter 8: Sleeping Beauty Awakes**

Disclaimer: On-going. Did you know WB has CW on Harry Potter… it doesn't really mention JK too much.

**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: Sleeping Beauty Awakes.**

Severus had decided he better supervise Sirius' visit with Harry. Harry was looking better and Dragon was perking up a little and hissing every time someone got too close to Harry, especially if it was Sirius. In fact when Sirius had bent down to hug Harry, Dragon had nearly bit him.

"Where did Harry get the snake?" Sirius asked accusingly. Sirius had cleaned up a bit at the hospital but it didn't matter much he still had a crazed look about him.

"I got Dragon for Harry…in case someone tries to hurt him." Severus said and smirked as Sirius glared at the snake then to Severus.

"No wonder it doesn't seem to like me" Sirius grumbled and sat in the chair. "I'm here now he can wake up and tell me why it took him so long to save me." Sirius said in a huff crossing his arms across his chest.

Severus grabbed at Sirius and punched him in the face. Then slammed the man into the wall. It was one thing to be a complete idiot. But even Severus couldn't ignore what Harry Potter had done for Sirius. Harry Potter practically gave his life in the hopes his godfather would get out early.

"I believe it is time for you Sirius Black to go home. By the way Remus gave me this letter from your cousin. It may be important. Now get out of here. Next time you are here show some respect to the ill." Severus pushed Sirius out of the door and then warded it so no one could enter.

"I don't trust him," A familiar voice said. Severus turned around and saw Draco.

"Nor I Dragon. Speaking of Dragon I see you accomplished your Veela form of a snake. Much better than a bird I think. Lucius is a bird you know." Severus said.

"By the way if you ever bite me again I do not care what your father thinks of it I will beat you" Draco rolled his eyes at his godfather and touched Harry's face softly. Being Dragon had really got himself closer to Harry.

Before Harry had fell into a Coma he had spilled so much to Draco. While Harry was in a coma people came in and out. Draco had learned a lot about his little mate. Draco wanted Harry and he wanted to hold and hug him and never let him go. It wasn't just the Veela now either. The Veela wanted to force Harry against a wall and have him. Draco wanted to hold him wanted to not allow anything to ever hurt him again. Harry Potter was a survivor.

"Attached" Severus said simply

"No… but he is so beautiful. Did you know his Uncle kept him in a cupboard? Did you know his cousin beat him so badly his arm broke?" Draco leaned down and rested his head on Harry's.

Harry had been removed off ventilators and was breathing on his own again. Draco lavished in the feeling of Harrys breath on his cheek and smiled. The Veela did not look sickly at all. He looked relaxed and happy.

"Draco he doesn't know it was you" Severus said taking a seat and watched his godson with some interest.

"I know Sev, but look at him. He is perfect." Draco leaned down and gave Harry's scar a soft kiss "Perfection. My perfection. I won't ever let anyone hurt him again" Draco smiled at Severus and sat on the chair beside his godfather. His godfather still had an inch on Draco both men though were as tall as mammoths. Lucius hated how Draco shot up several inches in the year out doing his fathers 5'9 stature.

"You won't let anyone hurt him again Dragon. If you plan on doing that you better mate with him now. Harry Potter is never safe" Severus said sarcastically. He remembered these same things with Lucius, however things did not work out.

"I wont let anyone come between Harry and I" Draco said glaring at Severus.

"Not even Harry?"

"Harry will see it my way"

"Draco you don't even see it your way. You're just high off of sleeping and being around him." Severus pointed out shaking his head.

The boy in the bed moved. His eyes shot open and he sat up seeing Severus and Draco there. He looked at his arm and looked around and blinked and tried getting out of bed but Draco and Severus were far to quick.

"Harry lay back down." Severus said pushing the teen down. He had not expected Harry to wake up.

"Where am I… where's Dragon who are you?" Harry said very weakly from the bed. Harry had no idea who he was or who these people were. All he remembered was a snake and the Dursley's.

"Draco it seems your green eyed angel has amnesia" Severus said and rolled his eyes. "This should make everything so much more interesting"

"Shut it Sev." Draco said and picked Harrys hand up in his own. Harry cringed.

"Where's Padfoot and Moony?"

Draco looked over at Severus his eyes opened in questioning.

"Remus and Sirius" Severus said simply. "Padfoot is not safe for you to talk too Harry and I am afraid Moony isn't well because of the full moon."

Harry nodded. "I know I should know the two of you. I'm sorry I don't remember. Sirius is out of Azkaban if I'm awake though"

"Yes he is. The ungrateful poor excuse of a man is out. I feel he should not have been let out. Even though you decided to save him."

"Snape" Harry said simply and sighed. He was looking at Draco. Trying to place the tall blonde. He couldn't place him. Things were coming back though. He wanted out of the hospital. "When can I leave"

"Whenever I decide you well enough." Severus said and then walked over to the door. "Draco… I have to contact Albus. The Golden Boy has awoken."

Severus opened the door leaving and slammed it shut.

"He'll never change." Harry said and closed his eyes. His entire body hurt so badly he wanted to just disappear.

"Sev means well." Draco said and smiled at Harry. "Do you need anything?"

"Dragon" Harry said softly and slipped back to sleep.

Draco smiled softly as his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. Harry remembered Dragon. Harry remembered him. Draco leaned forward and kissed Harrys lips very softly. He meant it. He would not allow anyone to hurt Harry ever again.

**GW GW GW GW**

Ginny owled Elivian and asked if she could meet her in the ice cream parlor again. She received an owl immediately back saying yes, but Blaise would be accompanying her. Ginny smiled at this. Blaise was cute so she didn't mind that at all.

So Ginny sat there eating a vanilla ice cream cone when the blonde haired girl wrapped her arms around her. Blaise was behind his sister and looked away as if trying not to notice the obvious outburst.

"Ginny I'm so sorry are you ok? Is Harry ok?" Elivian asked and took a seat across from Ginny as Blaise followed suit.

"S'ok I suppose Harry will be ok. Sirius is being let out. Oh Elivian I don't know. I hate that Hermione and Ron spend so much time together. I hate Harry not being ok. If Harry was ok… well I could be around Hermione. I hate it." Ginny's hair was almost glowing red.

She normally pretended to be ok with the Weasley status and all the problems it came with. Today though she was falling apart. Without the normalcy that there normally was things just were overwhelming. "I hate not being included with them I'm a fourth wheel for the golden trio. Even now and Harry isn't even awake"

"I guess that's why you're Longbottoms girlfriend then" Blaise couldn't resist pushing into the attractive looking red-haired Gryffindor.

"Longbottom and I were never a pair. Unlike you, and that tramp Pansy." Ginny retorted turning red and frowning. She hated when people said things like that about Neville and she. Neville was a friend only a friend.

"Well at least Pansy is attractive" Blaise said.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not pretty." Ginny whispered. She then smiled at Elivian.

"Want to come to my brothers shop?" Ginny finished.

"Sure thing." Elivian smiled getting up before cutting an icy glare at her brother. "Blaise you shouldn't hurt peoples feelings. She's a Princess you know" Elivian said softly following Ginny leaving Blaise to sit in the ice cream shop till she returned.

Blaise sat there watching his sister and Ginny Weasley leave the ice cream parlor. He had not meant that Ginny was not attractive. Compared to Pansy, Ginny was a beauty queen. Sure Pansy had pure blood and therefore it was possible… Ginny though was drop dead beautiful.

It was a shame the girl was a blood traitor the entire family. It was a shame that he could never look at Ginny the way she accused him of looking at Pansy. No Pansy was all Theodore Nott's beloved. Blaise was expected by his mother to marry well and produce a pure blood and get some honor back in the Zabini name.

"He likes you" Elivian said very bluntly. "He took that picture of you. The one without your friend."

"He doesn't Like me I'm a blood traitor." Ginny said smugly leading Elivian to Fred and Georges shop.

"He likes me and I'm a Squib" Elivian pointed out to Ginny. Ginny may have been several years older, but Ginny did not know Blaise.

"You're his sister."

"Zabini is pure blood. You know they kick my kind out." Elivian smiled after Ginny didn't respond. She had won.

"Fred and George can be little snots at first… but they are all fun I promise. They have grown up a lot since they left Hogwarts." Ginny explained reaching the shop and opening the door.

"In other words, if they were at Hogwarts they would make fun of me."

"Maybe not you, but your brother. Althought they could use you as ammo against you brother."

Ginny and Elivian spent the next two hours being cheered up by the joking twins. Who automatically noticed that Ginny was not in the best of mood when she walked in. Fred and George invited Elivian to come by and help with the shop if she ever got too lonely. They took to the Squib right away much to Ginny's relief. When the two girls finally realized they had to go. They were in a wonderful mood neither thinking of what was going on in their life.

"It was nice meeting you… umm Fred … George" Elivian said giggling as they left the shop.

"Course it was" Fred replied

"Come back again" George said and the two brothers gave Ginny a hug "Love ya Gin." The two boys said in unison and went back into their shop.

"They are nice." Elivian said quietly a smile still gracing her voice.

"Yeah they use too be a handful at Hogwarts especially. Mum hated them for getting into trouble so often."

"I wish I could go."

"Aww I'm sorry Elvi" Ginny said and hugged Elivian. When they reached the ice cream shop Blaise was outside waiting for Elivian. Ginny waved bye to Elivian and started running, in hopes she wouldn't have to deal with Blaise and thankfully she did not. She went into the Robe shop and decided to pick up Hermione and her order.

"You should be nice to Ginny." Elivian said glaring at Blaise.

"Elivian she is a blood traitor and a Weasley"

"What does that matter?" Elivian responded back as Blaise grabbed her hand and apparated the two back to the Villa.

"What does it matter? Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe… all of them have received the dark mark. What do you think they would do to me, to you, to Ginny if I had the least bit of interest in the blood traitor." Blaise sighed and hugged his sister. " Mum has made some mistakes one of them is me the other is you."

"I know" Elivian said wrapping her arms around her brother and hugging him tightly. "But there is more to it than blood don't you know that"

"Elivian I just want to live and I want you to stay safe."

"Don't worry about me. It's your snakes you should worry about." Elivian said and went to her chambers. She did not feel like dealing with her brother and his _non_ issues at the moment.

**NM NM NM NM NM**

Narcissa had received an owl from Sirius and Nymphadora stating they would meet her today. Narcissa gave them a location in muggle London. At a café she felt it would be much safer to meet them outside the wizarding world. She sipped her tea letting the bitter liquid roll across her tongue. Mmm just how she liked it, when she was nervous anyway.

She had not seen Nymphadora since Lucius and she got married… and Sirius she hadn't seen Sirius since Hogwarts.

When a young woman walked in wearing a faded and ripped pair of jeans and a pink and green t-shirt Narcissa recognized the face structure and jaw line and body build. Nymphadora did indeed look like a Black. The young witch looked over and walked to Narcissa almost uncomfortably. Narcissa watched as Nymphadora sat down at the table and looked at Narcissa.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little girl" Narcissa whispered and smiled lightly. She looked ok. On the inside she wanted to cry. She always wanted a daughter… and she didn't even get to be an aunt to her.

"That was your choice." Nymphadora said uncomfortably.

"No. That was you mother's choice and my mother's choice. Not mine. I invited you and your mother and her ungodly husband to my wedding. You and her attended… I have I have pictures of you Nymphadora" Narcissa said this time she sighed. She pulled out the photograph and showed Nymphadora. Nymphadora just nodded.

"I've seen them all. MY mother told me stories and everything showed me pictures yearbooks. I always wished to meet you, but no you were a Malfoy and a Black. But now, now that your precious son Draco could die you want our help." Nymphadora gave Narcissa a tongue-lashing just as Sirius strolled in and took a seat beside Nymphadora.

"Well said. " Sirius said and smiled at Narcissa. "You're looking ravishing Cissa. I suppose all that money will do it for you eh?"

"Sirius I didn't take your money. I don't have a penny of the Black fortune. Bellatrix has it all. She and her husband."

"Likely." Sirius responded sourly.

"Guys were here for Harry… and Draco" Nymphadora added quickly.

Narcissa nodded "Ok… well Draco is a Veela. As is Lucius I refuse to allow Draco to have the same miseries for the rest of his life as my husband has." Narcissa said this almost miserably. Sirius smiled through the entire thing and this angered Narcissa. Nymphadora looked sympathetic… but not buying the story yet.

"I don't care how miserable your son is. In fact Harry doesn't need your son at all. He doesn't need anyone. We have all seen that. After all look I've been in Azkaban forever." Sirius said and stood. "Narcissa it has been lovely. Honestly though I do not care about you, your son, your husband, or anyone involved. Nymphadora I will see you and your mother soon I'm sure. Narcissa have a lovely life. I wish your son no such luck" Sirius said crisply then walked away briskly.

"What's with him?" Narcissa asked confused over Sirius actions. She expected him to say no. She had not expected him to act coldly against Harry.

"I don't know, He well he seems to have a grudge on Harry." Tonks said and sighed. "I don't know Narcissa. I mean I guess if it will help Harry I know the story of Veela and mates, but I will make one thing clear. If Harry doesn't want it… I will not be."

"That's fine Nymphie" Narcissa said and covered her mouth quickly realizing what she had called her niece.

"Nymphie… I haven't heard that in a long time." Tonks looked away. "Listen I have to go I need to go job hunting… I'll owl you." Nymphadora stood there uncomfortably for a moment. Then Narcissa stood and gave her a hug.

"I never stopped missing you and your mother." Narcissa whispered to Nymphadora as her grip tightened almost uncomfortably on the younger woman. One she was released she hurried away praying she was out of site before hot tears made their escape from her eyes.

**AD AD AD AD AD**

Albus sat in the headmasters office in Hogwarts meeting this time with Severus Snape. Severus was a favorite to Albus. The man gave him all the information on the dark lord he needed. For that Albus would forever protected Severus.

"I'm not saying he needs to be isolated for good. I just… I just don't think he should go back to Grimmauld" Severus said arguing his case with Albus.

"There is nothing wrong with Grimmauld. Why do you care Severus? Taken a interest in Potter have you?"

"Please like I would be interested in the vanity of a young Gryffindor who is coming to realize what a king he really is. No Albus I hate the boy despise him. But I know what the prophecy says, and I know your hiding things from us."

"What I do in my spare time and who I talk to is not your business Severus. Now why is it you feel Harry should not go to Grimmauld place."

"He needs rest, he needs to feel better, and I feel Remus and he will enjoy a stay at my cottage over the summer." Severus finished. He hated the last line. But this was all for Draco.

Albus sat there was a blank stare aimed at Severus. He then offered the man a lemon drop. This angered Severus to no end who then stood up leaving the office. Albus really did have to consider the offer.

Would it be the right move for Albus? Ridding himself of Harry Potter for a while he could lose some of the faith the boy trusted him with. On a different note Harry Potter could be safer. Yes Albus had to consider the offer greatly. Albus had to keep control of the Order and he was obviously doing a poor job if Severus suspected something. He also had to have control of Harry too.

**DM DM DM DM DM**

Draco watched Harry fondly as he slept. His mate was beautiful even in sleep. The whole point was Harry remembered him… if not him well Dragon at least. That had to mean something. Draco was surprised when he heard a soft yawn coming from his mate's mouth. Once again green eyes fluttered open.

"Why am I still here?" Harry groaned.

"Sev hasn't returned." Draco said softly from the chair.

"Ugh… Malfoy" Harry muttered closing his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm a death eater and I really want to kill you," Draco said sarcastically though Harry did not catch the sarcasm.

"Go ahead then." Harry whispered keeping his eyes closed.

"Kill me Draco Malfoy."

**A/N:** Anonymous reviews now allowed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter… I didn't really like the Albus but I had to feature him again and show what was happening. Also alas Dragon and Draco one entity yes… but I'm sticking with Draco not being Animagus due to the fact he is Veela. So please review!

Some thank yous…

**DestinyEntwinements**Thanks for continuing to read. I am terrible at Grammar that why I stopped going to school for English Major now I'm a Psychology Major. I don't have a Beta so I just try to wing it. Blush it normally is disaster. Thank you for bearing with me though!

**stasa**: Yeah I try to get chapters out. Chapter 8 may be awhile though (a few days). More Harry in future chapters and more Tonks.

**TorringMay**: Well I don't know if there will be any sexiness soon… but im certain verbal arguments and death threats like above are a positive.

: I love Sirius… I don't know if I will be able to watch the new movie because what happens. I love him to death. Literally.

**shadowama**: Thank you for the questions! I was surprised no one asked anything sooner. Much love too you!

**Yiori**: I love Sirius I would never make him a jerk (is outraged by accusations) lol. I love Sirius just go with it for now. Sirius is a right idiot at times. Come on He lured poor ittle Sevvie out to a Werewolf… I just want to portray him as the right git he sometimes comes off as. I do love Sirius though so you have nothing (too much) to fear I don't think honestly I don't know. But anways enough babbling about the brining Sexy Black man. Umm thanks for telling me about the Review thing didn't even know I did it. Must have been one of those 4 am ideas during a bad chapter. And look Harry is improving off Ventilators. I am honestly surprised I didn't get yelled at about a lack of Harry sooner hahah. Enjoy!


	9. When He Calls

**Chapter 9: When He Calls**

**Disclaimer:** On-going. Did you know WB has CW on Harry Potter… it doesn't really mention JK too much.

**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: When He Calls**

A/N don't forget to review. **Anonymous is permitted to review now! So get to it**. Cheer me out of writers block.

**New Warning: This story may now contain flash backs or mention of incest I.E all pure bloods are related kind.**

**DM DM DM DM DM**

Draco watched Harry fondly as he slept. His mate was beautiful even in sleep. The whole point was Harry remembered him… if not him well Dragon at least. That had to mean something. Draco was surprised when he heard a soft yawn coming from his mate's mouth. Once again green eyes fluttered open.

"Why am I still here?" Harry groaned.

"Sev hasn't returned." Draco said softly from the chair.

"Ugh… Malfoy" Harry muttered closing his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm a death eater and I really want to kill you," Draco said sarcastically though Harry did not catch the sarcasm.

"Go ahead then." Harry whispered keeping his eyes closed.

"Kill me Draco Malfoy."

"Harry why would I kill you?" Draco said seriously. It hurt him and the Veela that Harry would honestly think he would try.

"You're a Malfoy. I'm Harry Potter. I am your enemy."

"I got my inheritance last year Harry. I'm part Veela." Draco said without thinking. Or rather the Veela said without Draco thinking.

"Why would I care about you being a Veela? I want out of here. Get me out of here."

Harry said and he was whining. He didn't know why Draco was there. And he didn't care at this point he wanted out. Harry started ripping at the tubes, tiring himself quickly when he started fighting the blankets and rolling around Harry slipped off his bed and fell.

Draco who was moving before he took the tumble caught Harry easily. Both boys stopped breathing for a second as Harry held onto Draco for support. Draco allowing Harry to do this. Draco lifted Harry to his feet. The brunette was very short perhaps 5 6 or 5 7 this made Draco smile on the inside. Harry was all too cute, but way underweight.

"You should eat" Draco said keeping an arm wrapped around Harry so he wouldn't fall.

"Why won't you kill me?" Harry said letting his head rest against Draco's chest.

Harry was exhausted and angry and suffering from depression. He didn't just stop eating for his godfather. he stopped eating because he wanted to die. He no longer cared for the wizard world. They did not care for him.

Draco put an arm around Harry hesitantly in a hug. He knew this would probably end badly, but he couldn't help it. He could literally feel Harrys sorrow. He hugged Harry into him and placed his head on Harrys. "I could never kill you Harry." Draco said and looked down to realize Harry had fallen asleep on him.

"Harry you're my mate. I will protect and love you forever." Draco smiled placing the much smaller boy in bed and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Sleep well my love"

Draco went to the lounge chair and sat on it closing his eyes. He placed a ward up and fell asleep himself. He was exhausted, he would have to beg Severus to let Harry out soon. Draco missed his mum and dad too.

**NT NT NT NT**

Tonks went straight home. She needed to talk to her mother and father. It wasn't that it was life threatening but Sirius was acting funny. Narcissa needed their help. The two things screamed tell your mother.

"Mum? Dad?" Nymphadora yelled entering the abode and heading for the kitchen where she knew she would find both in a heated argument over tea. She was right.

"Mum, Narcissa needs us" Nymphadora yelled silencing both her parents in a breath who just sat their in disbelief.

"Nymphadora volume please." Her mother whispered after a long pause.

"Whatever mum didn't you hear me?"

"We heard you" Her father replied.

"And Sirius is acting peculiar. Mum, Narcissa didn't turn her back on us. It was you and your mother who turned your backs on her! I went my entire childhood with nothing and I could have had a aunt, uncle, and cousin but no my mother is a stubborn git." Nymphadora hissed out standing over her mother who calmly drank the tea.

"Sweetheart you know nothing of which you speak" her father said with a smile and got up "Now tell me how is the job hunting going?"

"Bloody hell look at you! You won't even admit you were wrong, even though the Wizard World could suffer if we don't help her. Are you prepared to be ok with everyone dying?"

Andromeda could tolerate a lot but she would not allow such language at her table. She allowed Nymphadora to get away with quite a lot, slacking off on chores, losing her job, being promiscuous, but language at the table was just something she would not stand for.

Andromeda shoot up from her chair and back handed her daughter straight across her cheek and stared at her as if daring her daughter to say something.

"You know the rules Nymphadora. You live here, you respect my rules. Now what did you say is the matter with cousin Sirius?" Andromeda picked up the teacups and pot and placed them on the counter. She then poured a cup of tea for Nymphadora who accepted it stunned. "Drink"

"Of course. Sirius was just acting funny. He said he didn't care about anyone involved in the situation at hand. That included Harry and us. It's just too strange. He looks wild too. I think he has spent too much time in Azkaban." Nymphadora said taking sips of the tea the whole time. Ted Tonks had left the room deciding work was much less stressful.

"Nymphadora, your father and I are getting divorced. I honestly can't deal with Cissy's problems as well as this. We'll be moving in with Sirius. I just need to owl him about it. Sweetie I'm sorry but your father and I cannot fix things. You know how hard it was for us was before."

Nymphadora just shook her head, it wasn't that she hadn't expected this… no in fact she expected it sooner. Still she had so much on her plate to worry about and now her parent's divorce. It was becoming almost unbearable with all the emotion swimming around in her head.

"Mum I'm sorry" Nymphadora said letting a silent tear run down her face. This was all it took for Andromeda's brash exterior to crumble.

"OH come on now it isn't that awful. It all really quite simple. All I have to do is just sign the paper and it will be complete." Andromeda whispered then sighed.

"I'll … I'll help Narcissa. I don't know what is wrong with Sirius but it does not sound like him at all."

"Oh mum really!" Nymphadora wrapped her arms around her mother and gave her a hug. "Thank you!"

"Of course. I'd go clear out your room if I were you. Your father wants nothing to do with us. You have to sign a paper too." Andromeda handed her daughter a paper for her to read.

"Wait then what's my last name if he is claiming me as not his daughter?"

"You're a Black love. As I am."

"Oh." Nymphadora said and headed upstairs to go clean her room out.

It hurt that her father no longer wished her to be his daughter. It hurt that all those years must have meant nothing to him. In fact it hurt so badly Nymphadora hair turned an unhappy blue color and her features became rather depressed looking. She never thought her father would have papers written to rid himself of his daughter, as well as his wife. Nymphadora just figured they would simply get divorced and it would be a split family. Well she was wrong.

**LM LM LM LM**

Lucius sat in his study drinking a rather large glass of expensive brandy. He was really quite fond of the muggle beverages and with added potions the stuff was deadly. Lucius loved putting calming droughts and sleeping spells in with his liquor.

He had not expected his son's mate to be Harry Bloody Potter. He did not expect HIS pureblooded son to fall for a Half Blooded Mutt of a Princess with the surname Potter. This just couldn't be.

Draco was pure, noble, and exquisite He should be with someone who matched him on the social scale. Not the boy-who-lived to be a pesk, as Draco had referred to him on so many occasions. Harry Potter was not HIS son's mate. He was NOT!

So Lucius slugged down the last of his Brandy and got up or rather swayed back and forth. He was going to the dark lord about this. Harry Potter would just have to be killed. Lucius knew he had to protect his blood. He apparated out then portkeyed to his masters where abouts.

"My Lord. I have news of Harry Potter." Lucius said bravely.

"Yes good news I expect. How about you share the news tonight. Bring your son this is an official meeting. If young Malfoy is not here Lucius I will return your considerations to you." The Dark Lord waved a wand at Lusicius. "Now go I don't wish to see you."

Lucius felt bothered by his lord's lack of interest. He wanted to scream and shout at his lord but knew this would get him nowhere. Instead Lucius bowed and left the lords spot.

"Lucius, my sister had a meeting of Blacks the other day, fancy what that was about?" Bellatrix said catching Lucius at the door.

"Bella you look beautiful. I'm afraid your sister does not share all her affairs with me… I do not even know of the meeting you speak of." Lucius kissed Bella's hand and nodded at the woman. Bella just glared at Lucius.

"You're hiding something Malfoy and its not just blood related."

Bellatrix walked away from Lucius, Lucius was always nervous around Bella. Lucius had no real reason to be. He was loyal to the Dark Lord unlike Severus who was rather gray in color. Lucius assumed when the time came Severus would be with Lucius who would stand by the Dark Lord till the end of days.

Bellatrix never suspected Severus though just like Lucius. Lucius returned home and called upon Severus Snape immediately he had to have Draco at the meeting tonight.

"Lucius" Severus said softly from his place in the Cottage. "How are you?"

"Fine." Lucius said cringing how did things get so messed up. "I need Draco to be at the meeting that is called tonight. All are expected to attend and their heirs."

"Lucius you didn't do anything stupid have you?" Severus asked not needing to know the answer. He knew Lucius had done something he just had to out smart Lucius.

"Course not. Tell Draco I expect him to be with you tonight. I expect to see him."

With that the link was closed.

**SS SS SS SS SS**

Severus paced back and forth before he apparated out of the cottage. He had to talk to the Tonks family and now. He approached to the abode and the wards shifted in and out as he approached they weren't sure if they wanted to accept him as friend or kill him as a foe. Finally Nymphadora appeared outside and the ward allowed him in.

"Thank You Nymphadora. What happened to you?" Severus asked curious as to why she looked so blue, and he meant that literally.

"No worries Professor, now what can I do for you?"

"I need you're mother and you to do me a favor. A family favor of a sort. Lucius Malfoy is planning something you understand I can't say much more. So I need your mother and you to guard Harry Potter."

"Wait… what is Lucius going to do to Harry?"

"I do not know however do as your told. It has always worked for you before. Now your mother and you need to be there tonight got it?"

"Severus my parents are getting divorced my father is denouncing me as his daughter."

"You aren't his daughter Nymphadora. Your mother was a Slytherin a pure blood. She fell in love with a muggle born but she did not produce a half blood heir." Severus was growing impatient with the babbling Hufflepuff and wanted to get on to St. Mungo's he had to talk to Draco as well.

"What the bloody hell does that mean Severus?"

"Figure it out. Be there tonight. This is a serious threat."

Before Nymphadora could continue Snape apparated to St. Mungos again. He really was growing tired of apparating, he hated it.

He walked to Harry's room but had difficulty getting in. The ward keeping it closed was. unbelievably strong. Snape worked his magic on breaking it down, but it just wouldn't budge. He panicked and tried shattering it but nothing. Then the ward vanished and a very sleepy Draco opened the door.

"Sev what is the matter I was asleep"

"You're presence is required tonight at the meeting. You're to come with me."

"No"

"We can not have it any other way."

"What if someone hurts him?"

"You aunt and cousin will be here. Come along now we have to get you fitted for the proper attire. Draco do not fear Harry will be fine."

Draco walked out of the room looking at his mate who slept peacefully. The worry going through him was outrageous. What would happen if Draco weren't here to protect him? Anyone could just come in and kill Harry. St. Mungo's was not that safe of a location. Couldn't he just talk his way out of this meeting as well?

"Severus I need to tell him. I hate him, I hate who he is, but I don't ever want another bad thing to happen to him."

"Draco I know."

Severus and Draco both apparated back to Snapes cottage. Draco left with a heavy heart. Leaving his mate their unguarded like that it quite literally stung at his heart and eyes. Draco wished Harry were not the savior of the wizard world. He wished Harry were a pure blood. He wish Harry was perfect because perfect would not be a crime.

"Severus why must I do this?"

"Because all your little friends are Death Eaters. Vincent, Gregory, Theodore; All have succumbed to the dark lord. You, Zabini, Evans and Flint are the only ones in your class that have not received it. Though I have heard Rumors Flint and his brother are next they have came to a few of the meetings. Evans and Zabini … no word on either. You though, the lord is very interested in."

"Spectacular I have no friends when I go back to Hogwarts. Since when do Crabbe and Goyle think on their own? Did my father convince them?"

"Draco I do not know would you hold still I'm trying to get your measurements you need cloaks for the night and robes it will be quite cold."

Draco stood still for several moments and sighed unhappily. He wasn't planning on becoming a death eater. It's just what Purebloods did. They got interested in Dark Arts because of the pure magic it involved. Dark Arts was the first magic to come to the world. So Draco use to support Dark magic but then a summer without his father. Narcissa taught him a lot of facts on magic and left him to the library. Draco learned a lot and developed his own opinion entirely.

"Draco I will say this once and I will never repeat it. You stay friends with Crabbe and Goyle you play the Dark Lord like a violin you play as hard and long as you can Draco. Especially with Harry as your mate. You lose this, you become a death eater, or you will never have a life again."

"What of Zabini and Evans?"

"Evans never paid you much attention. He follows Nott around, Zabini though, good luck to him. If it comes down to the Death Eaters or Zabini though choose Zabini. The Death Eaters will not be loyal to you Draco."

"Mark Evans is a Muggle Born he disgusts me." Draco said sneering, " I don't know why Nott associates with him."

"Nor I Draco now owl your mother tell her how you are. She misses you."

"You don't like mum." Draco said taking parchment out and sitting at Severus simple table in the kitchen to owl her mother.

"I don't, but your father is acting far more ridiculous than I expected." Severus dismissed Draco and took to creating Draco's clothes.

**HP HP HP HP**

Harry woke up some hours later he was groggy and didn't remember his incident before. He looked around and saw someone in the chair reading by a light. Harry sat up and Accio'd his glasses to him with wandless magic. It was Tonks.

"Hey Tonks, they have you in here now?"

"Yes, hey Harry you look a lot better I bet there's a fattening potion in there besides the nutrients" Tonks flashed Harry a smile. Harry smiled back.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Honestly, I don't know Harry they are with Molly though. So I assume they are either in the hospital or they are back at Grimmauld. My mother is coming by tonight we're going to spend the evening with you isn't that wonderful Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Tonks didn't mean to do it but she often times would treat him as if he were still 11 years old. This drove him crazy and he often wanted to tell her about it. But he never had the heart.

"Yes that will be nice thanks Tonks."

"Ah Harry… call me Nymphie. My umm my umm Ted Tonks divorced my mother and I have been publicly disowned. I'm Nymphadora Black now… though I've been disowned by them as well but not publicly." Nymphadora let out a choked sob and pulled her knees up hugging them tightly. "We are living at Grimmauld"

"I'm sorry" Harry said softly and meant it. "Nymphie when can I get out of here?"

"When Severus says you are ready." She replied and got up and stood beside Harry. " It will be ok Harry I promise. I promise."

Harry lay in bed for a few moments and sighed. He was so tired so exhausted, so sick. He wasn't supposed to live. The boy who lived was supposed to turn into the boy who died starving and alone. Harry was quite bitter how things did not turn out how he had planned. Very bitter in fact. He closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Nymphie" Harry whispered before he fell back to sleep.

**SB SB SB SB**

Sirius lay on the master bed in Grimmauld. He was throwing a ball in the air and catching it. There were tears streaming down his eyes as he kept tossing the ball up then catching it back down.

"You left me James you left me here. You're son has betrayed me James I owe him nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing." Sirius continued chatting the last word for about a moment and then he stood when there was a knock on the door. "Oh come on I can't even have one moment alone can I?" Sirius opened the door and was surprised to see his favorite cousin on the outside

"I didn't think you valued your alone time so heartedly dear cousin." Andromeda said and threw her arms around Sirius. "I am so happy to see you again" She whispered and let him go.

Sirius smiled at Andromeda and shook his head a little. He did not expect Andromeda to visit him not in a million years. "So that husband of your allowed you to visit me finally?"

"No. Divorced me… and disowned Nymphadora. We are both registered as Blacks legally speaking."

"No way he disowned Nymphadora. Does she know?" Sirius asked as he took a step outside of his room. "Kreacher bring us tea now!" Sirius shouted out.

"She knows. She doesn't know everything but Severus told her enough to get her yelling at me."

"I see. Well its expected after all. You and her staying here correct?"

"Yes… until we find our own place. Listen Sirius I'm actually on my way to St. Mungo's to watch Harry apparently we have news of some plan. Would you like to come along? Black to Black to Black. A family reunion if you may."

"Yes of course I haven't seen Harry much. I owe the boy some gratitude" Sirius smirked a very Slytherin smirk before he joined Andromeda and they attended themselves to St. Mungos.

**LM LM LM LM**

Lucius waited patiently amongst the other Death Eaters. All were there. Except for Draco and Severus. Even Marcus Flint and his younger brother Leon Flint had shown up both of which were scheduled to get the Dark Mark after they prove themselves loyal to the dark lord. Lucius wasn't certain what was planned but was certain somebody would be hurt.

"Is Draco attending tonight" Nott Sr. asked stepping beside Lucius.

"Yes he was spending time with Severus in the potions lab… I am certain they have a reason for their lateness."

"Of course" Nott responded stepping away from Lucius just as a popping came through and Draco and Severus approached the Dark Lord. Lucius breathed in.

Draco bowed and kissed the dark lords feet and stayed there as Severus had instructed.

Severus had merely bowed and walked to Lucius to speak with him. Draco was so worried inside and then he felt someone pushing into his mind. Draco pushed out memories of unhappiness being around Harry. Draco forced images that were hard to find for the dark lord and then suddenly he felt light headed and he was gone. It had been 10 minutes.

"Draco Malfoy, Son of our most loyal Lucius Malfoy, Nephew to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange; I bid you are loyal?"

"Yes my lord loyal to only you." Draco said and then felt a hand grab his chin and pull him up.

"Then I welcome you Draco Malfoy."

Lucius and Severus both let out a lung full of air they had been holding for the past 45 seconds. Draco bowed one last time then turned to Lucius and Severus and walked over to them and stood beside the two men.

"Tonight I call you all here for several special announcements; but first One of our most Loyal Lucius wishes to tell us all something of a news. Correct Lucius?"

"Yes my lord. I came here tonight with the Where-a-bouts of Harry Potter. He is being kept on the 4th floor of St. Mungos I also have learned of a weakness in the protections there and have come to inform you My Lord that the death of Harry Potter in his current state would be a easy task."

Lucius could not look at Draco or Severus instead he looked at Bellatrix who was smiling the entire time.

Draco's heart slammed in his chest what was his father doing? Did his father not get the message that Harry was his mate that he was destined to be with Harry. Draco's mind started to buzz about with thoughts. He tried to keep an outer appearance of coldness as people cheered at the information Lucius had given them. Well not all cheered the Nott's did not nor did Bell or Severus or Draco. Only the more common pure bloods and half-breeds cheered at the news. Draco was worried sick now. He would return to Harry as soon as the meeting was done no matter the consequence. Even if it meant killing someone his Veela roared. He had to protect his mate.

"My announcement for tonight is that I have decided that the Flint's should be marked. And enlighten of the recent news. Marcus, Leon brings Harry Potter back to me and I will mark you. If either of you fail you will see what happens to traitors and failures. Bellatrix go with them so they have a fair chance at the boy who lived." The Dark Lord nearly purred.

"What?!?!?" Draco said quite loudly without realizing it.

"Draco Malfoy do you have something you would like to share." The dark lord said and held his wand at Draco's throat accusingly.

"You are letting those poofs go kidnap Harry Potter. My Lord I would be honored to take on this task as well" Draco said quickly hoping this would recover him from his stupid Veela outburst.

He would indeed be going after Harry Potter tonight.

WOW… this IS the longest CHAPTER

4,042 before the notes below.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed._**PLEASE REVIEW**___hah hah now you must… please? Aznyways the plot thickens just a little bit. And it's a tad bit of a cliff hanger… only because originally in my Head Draco was never going to attend a umm Death Eater meeting. But… it adds A LOT to my plot.

Don't know when the next one will be out. Im a little **stumped.**

**Personal A/N** I hope you guys don't think I rush chapter out I don't. I know where im going with the story and I spend hours typing and taking online notes, book notes and guide notes writing one chapter can be really frustrating… I feel as if I am closer to Harry Potter than I ever wanted to be. My original shipping was Severus/Sirius this whole Harry Draco thing is new to me. Not to mention I have only been a Haryr Potter fan since… 2000 a shame right? Yeah. I was popular in middle school and Harry Potter wasn't. Then you know I said screw it and became a fan girl and whole bunch more. (alas I lost my friends too LOL) but hey. I'm a little crazy. And I cant wait to get the last book… and cherish it but never read it. Yeah Harry Potter will never be over for me.

I hope everyone wishes/ wished their mothers a Happy Mothers Day and if in Harrys case you don't have anyone to wish I hope you celebrated anyways for your life. Because you are SPECIAL!

**My Review comments:**

**stasa**Never said Draco liked Harry.. does Draco like harry or does the Veela like Harry hmm… im kidding! If you ask Draco though he will deny all accusations so im going to have to say Draco Malfoy does not LIKE Harry Potter. Hah muchos love.. hope you liked my update.

**DestinyEntwinements**I use to volunteer at after school programs doing the same thing! I can actually form a structured sentence everywhere but in my actual writing … I get too excited and I forget to place periods and commas! LOL

**shadowama** I was known in Highschool for my tragic romances they even got me called into therapy for them. Needless to say Harry Potter is bargaining more than boy-who-lived-future-veela-mate status on his shoulders.

**Yiori** I have a HUGE Snape crush… its one of my weaknesses I love Severus Snape. As far as Sirius goes… J.K herself has called him a loose cannon and a little off. I agree completely and don't expect anything other than Sirius being a bit odd. mucho love hope you enjoy this one.

**fifespice**course Draco was Dragon.. now if I had called the snake Pansy that would have been more of a GIANT QUESTION MARK as it is… why make things difficult. hah loves!


	10. You Answer

**Chapter 10: You Answer**

Disclaimer: on-going

Title: Don't Leave Me Like This

Chapter: You Answer

**NB NB NB**

Nymphadora was playing wizard chess with Harry when Sirius and Andromeda appeared. She quickly pushed the chessboard away and hugged both mother and cousin. She was grateful that Sirius was kind enough to allow them to live in Grimmauld.

"Harry and I have been playing chess… it's rather fun I must say" Nymphadora smiled. "He lets me win mum!"

"No he doesn't" Sirius growled. "Harry can't play chess. He never had his dad to teach him. Ah, but Ronald Weasley there is the chess star isn't that right Harry?"

Harry looked away Sirius's words were hurtful. He mentioned James. Sirius had the nerve to rub it in his face that he Harry Potter did not have a father to teach him such things as chess and all.

"He's right" Harry said and shrugged. "I never learned."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry! Least you know who your father is." Nymphadora said and shot her mother a glare. Her mother simply shrugged it off.

"Nymphie its best to let this one go." Sirius said and hugged his cousin. "See Harry this is why its good to keep family alive. So they have your back and you have theirs. Not that you would know would you? No I suppose not. You lost it all. You were too weak. Just like you were to WEAK to get me out of Azkaban. Don't worry Harry I won't forget this. I owe you one" Sirius breathed heavily. Nymphadora and Andromeda grabbed him and hulled him out placing wards up.

Harry lay there startled. Sirius was right he was too weak far to weak for everything he was too does. So Harry decided he was no longer the chosen one. That he should die. Yes Harry Potter was THE-BOY-WHO-SHOULD-DIE. He sighed and sat up he had gained much energy thanks to the potions Snape had him on. In fact if it wasn't for the protruding bones and frail frame. Harry would say he was perfectly healthy.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" Andromeda said and took her seat again. "My cousin has spent too much time in Azkaban, he'll come to his senses Harry. As for you I will be honest. I am neither light nor dark you will find that among most Blacks including Narcissa and Sirius, Nymphadora here wears a tag, but I'm certain she is the same."

"I see." Harry responded. He respected the answer it wasn't like the usual things he got; it was actually very Ravenclaw.

"Yes… so have you seen Draco around?" Nymphadora pried. Harry nodded his head.

"I guess he was on task with Severus. Can I trust a Malfoy?"

"Merlin No. Never trust a Malfoy." Andromeda said and raised her hands. "Never trust a Malfoy who's loyalty is not your own"

Harry pondered that for a while. That didn't answer his question at all. Was Harry loyal to Albus… or was Harry loyal to his family and in that himself. It didn't matter Harry wanted to die. He lost everything even Sirius.

"Remus will be back in the morning Harry" Nymphadora smiled and blushed quickly. "I bet he misses you"

Harry shrugged. "I doubt it."

Andromeda and Nymphadora looked at each other both wondering the same thing. What happened to Harry Potter to make him fall into despair and could Draco Malfoy really be enough to save the young Gryffindor from his own demise.

**DMDMDM**

Draco sat by himself unhappily. The rest of the death eaters drank and sung. Draco watched with a calculating gaze. In just a few hours he would have to kid nap his mate and return him to the Dark Lord. Just a few hours away.

Draco rose to look for Severus surely his godfather would know what he was to do in this case. It didn't take Draco long to find Severus snogging his father. While Draco knew about the whole situation with Severus and Narcissa and his father. A part of him still felt as though his father was betraying his mother for being so out amongst death eaters cheating on Narcissa like this.

"Severus" Draco said boldly though a blush was growing over his whole body. "If you aren't too busy I need help." Draco finished weakly.

Severus pulled away in relief he was happy his godson had came. He was starting to feel the need for a break. Yes Severus was Lucius rightful mate. Severus had accepted Lucius and therefore denied himself all contact romantically from anyone unless it was Lucius. So Severus allowed himself misery if it meant keeping Lucius alive. He loved the man even though he was such a royal idiot.

"I have some ideas Draco." Severus said very quietly. "Follow me"

Severus and Draco went to the dark lord they bowed before his presence the dark lord smirked and almost laughed at the appearance of these men bowing at him. Oh how clever he was, soon it would be Harry Potter bowing.

"My Lord;" Severus started. "I would like to portkey back to my cottage so young Malfoy and I may prepare him for tonight kidnapping as I am sure someone is guarding Mr. Potter, perhaps Dumbledore himself.

It seemed to take the lord awhile to answer. At the same time both Severus and Draco's minds were being ripped apart in process for hopes that one had something less noble to share with the dark lord. But coming up that both were loyal to him he nodded his head.

"Very well don't be late."

Severus bowed again and grabbed a hold of Draco this time using a port key to leave.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked and rubbed his stomach. He was starting to feel aches from being away from Harry.

"We are going to remove Mr. Potter from St. Mungo's at the dark lords request"

Draco nodded and watched as Severus hurried about his potions lab casting several spells things working his magic. All of this extremely confusing to Draco. But he had no choice but to watch and wait. Harry was his mate… would he really turn his mate over to the dark lord.

"Damn Lucius" Draco said angrily.

"Language Dragon. That's my job to say and I assure you your Veela father are going to be very unhappy soon."

"Why?" Draco asked excited Severus was going to fix everything!

"Because I have a plan."

With that Severus explained to Draco the plan. Draco sat there morbidly for a few moments considering his options then nodded. If all went well things would be safe. If they failed there was no back up they would have to play it by ear.

**A/N** Shortest chapter… and I'm not even feeling clever enough to personally thank ym reviewers :o( alas permanent writers block. Blah. And I know exactly what happens its just getting there.

So any guesses On Nymphadora's dad. Heres a clue. They are a pure blood. And they may be closer than you think. (it took me a whole day to find her a father)


	11. You Could be the One

**Chapter 11: You Could be the One**

Disclaimer: on-going

**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: You Could be the One**.

A/N: This story's rating will be changing to M rather soon. If you haven't added it to faves or linked it. I suggest you do so if you like it enough.

Draco held a potion close to his chest as he and Severus portkeyed back to the location of the meeting. They had been gone an hour all told. Draco looked around nervously his father was there sitting looking smugly back at Draco. Draco stuck his nose in the air and ignored his father.

Lucius was a monster, trying to kill Draco's mate. How dare he his Veela hissed.

"Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Leon Flint forward now." A voice boomed startling Draco for the dark lord never sounded so healthy. He gave Severus a quick side longed glance and frowned. This may not work.

"Bellatrix will apparate with the three of you. You are to retrieve Harry Potter and bring him back. Failure my young pets will be punished. You understand. Young Malfoy what is it you went to Severus for?"

"Severus gave a potion for the Flints and I to drink to calm us," Draco said simply holding out the potion. The dark lord nodded. Draco opened the potion and swigged the first bit and passed it down the line. The potion was a sleeping spell potion. Though Draco had an adrenaline potion in him already to cancel the effects of both.

Bellatrix smiled simply. She could not wait for the young death eaters to get their paws on Potter and bring him back. Her lord would allow her first strike at the demon. She would Crucio him, summon boils to his skin. Oh she couldn't wait to have Harry Potter in her grasps. Oh yes, Harry Potter would suffer for everything and anything.

"Come along young ones. We have a boy to torture." Bellatrix said and winked to Draco who pushed his long white blonde hair out of his face. The three boys and Bellatrix chose to apparate outside St. Mungos and entered the hospital. Bellatrix stopped on the fourth floor and ushered the three boys forward. The Lord only had her here in case something happened and they needed help, or they deceived the lord.

The three young soon to be death eaters walked stiffly down the hall. Draco listened to his feet pound against the floor. The mediwitches didn't even pause to look up. It made Draco want to strangle every one of those girls. No one even seemed to notice the three boys on the floor of infamous Harry Potter. When they reached the door Draco groaned softly and almost let out a cry. He had to open the door. Slowly he turned the handle and entered the room.

"Draco?" Andromeda said and looked at her nephew then saw the two boys with him. Draco stepped in and Andromeda shouted "Colloportus" The door behind Draco slammed shut keeping the two boys out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Andromeda asked pushing her nephew into a wall. Nymphadora stood protectively over Harry who just looked at a loss of what was happening. Sirius sat in the lounge chair watching the events. If they take Potter no loss.

"I'm… Sorry" Draco said quietly and raised his wand "Petrificus Totalus" Draco said strongly and Harry, Andromeda, Nymphadora and Sirius froze in place. Draco frowned; he did not know they would be there. This made things more difficult. Draco blasted the door open to the hospital.

"I have him," Draco said lifting Harry in his arms.

When Bellatrix saw this she ran to them and shot the killing curse at everyone in the hall she saw then smirked. "The mark, the mark. Young ones I must leave the mark!" She squealed and they rushed out of St. Mungos to apparate_**"**_Morsmordre" She screamed and pointed her wand to the sky. The snake and skull appeared the Dark Mark left its mark over St. Mungo's.

Draco watched horrified as the two Flints started shooting curses at people in public. Draco hugged Harry closer. He knew they dared not to touch Harry. Bellatrix rounded the Flints back to her and commanded them to head back to the spot immediately. The young death eaters Draco included apparated back to the spot Bellatrix next.

When Draco, and the Flints headed to The Dark Lord. The Death Eaters cheered (well the less noble ones) the dark lord clapped. Bellatrix appeared beside him. She smiled knowingly. Everyone was so happy. Draco felt disgusted his Veela side was going crazy and wanted to kill every person there. It was getting hard to control the Veela again. Especially when he knew he was not in total control of the situation.

"Bring the prisoner to me." The Dark Lord squealed out. Draco walked to the lord. Flint's stayed back and just bowed to them. Draco set Harry on the ground and bowed to the dark lord. He slipped a hand on Draco's wrist rubbed his Slytherin necklace and a twisting of stomach a shot of pain and Draco and Harry were out of the situation.

When Draco arrived at their location he did the counter spell on Harry who looked at Draco baffled. The spell froze Harry but he was aware of everything around him. Harry tried to sit up. Draco shook his head no. Harry obeyed.

"Why did you do that Malfoy… Why?" Harry asked stricken with fear, regret, and hate.

"I can't tell you yet. I can't kill you though. I just may have started a pure blood civil war." Draco muttered and sat on the chair beside the sofa. "Bloody hell Potter do you know what I have done? What I have pulled off?"

"I don't know Malfoy but why won't you kill me? Why won't you just let me die? Let me die! Why won't they let me die?" Harry was babbling. Draco got up and put a finger to Harry's lips.

"I told you before Harry I could never kill you, or anyone." Draco said staring straight into Harry's dull sad green eyes. "I don't think you should try to hurt yourself anymore. I am on to you." Draco said very sternly and added a copyrighted Slytherin Malfoy glare.

Harry lay there weakly he was exhausted. He had just been taken from the hospital and met with the dark lord and then saved by his school rival Draco Malfoy. He was still alive. Oh the world was so bitterly ironic. Then Draco said he couldn't kill him. What gives? Draco was always out to hurt him.

"Draco… I'm tired" Harry said softly and closed his eyes. "I think you have lost your mind."

"Sleep my lion… and it is you who have lost your mind." Draco said softly and smirked by the shocked look coming from the Gryffindors face. "We're in a house of Black and not one by blood bonds. This one is bonded only to my mother and her mother and myself. It was a house they chose to create together. We will be safe Harry."

"We?" Harry said softly and shifted in the couch. Draco settled a blanket over him.

"Yes we… I won't let them hurt you ever again. No one." Draco said and watched as the shorter boy fell asleep. He really had started a whole new war. No doubt there would be more activity of Death Eaters in the next few days.

**8888888888 **

Mediwitches were all over the outside of St. Mungos trying to heal the injured from the death eater attack. A sense of panic was across the London Wizarding World. No one was out everyone had dispersed back to their houses. Fear that one of their own would be lost.

The counter spell had been applied to Andromeda, Sirius and Nymphadora. The three Blacks were questioned. They told them what they heard and saw then released.

They all went back to Grimmauld. All three no idea where the Veela or his mate were located.

"I hope they are ok." Nymphadora said over a cup of tea. For once the Weasley's seemed to be elsewhere. Nymphadora suspected they had gone to Diagon Ally to Fred and George.

"I am sure everyone is fine darling. Draco and Harry especially." Andromeda said lightly and smiled. It was hard to smile when the Death Eaters attacked. Still Andromeda tried her best. "Love, have you found a job yet?"

"No… I've applied at some schools. Hogwarts needs a DADA instructor and they are allowing teacher assistance this year so I have applied for DADA, Herbology and Potions. I was good in all three." Nymphadora smiled. "Though I made quite a mess of the potions lab."

"Oh god yes I remember the letters I received from Severus. Sirius it was the funniest episode. The worst is she didn't do it on purpose!"

The three sat there in silence again. It was one thing to try to make jokes at a time like this. But somehow they just couldn't. So instead they sipped their tea and tried to think of something happier.

"Remus will be back tomorrow" Nymphadora said weakly and sighed. "I'll tell him."

At the Meeting.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

"Severus Snape! Lucius Malfoy. Here now. The rest are dismissed. We shall party again soon." The dark lord glared as two of his inner circle men came to him. "Crucio!" He shouted watching the two men suffer he then let them go.

"Where is Draco?" He spoke and it came more as a forcing hiss.

"I don't know my lord I don't know! I didn't know my son would do this he is an embarrassment an embarrassment to my family to me and to our kind. My lord I don't know my lord you must trust me!" Lucius sobbed out clenching at the dark lords robes.

"You Severus… what else did you give Mr. Malfoy before you came back."

"I gave him a potion to calm them and a speech not to fail my lord. I would not deceit you so."

The Dark lord kicked Severus and casted Crucio over him and was not letting go. Lucius watched in horror and then leapt at the Dark Lord begging him to stop doing that to Severus begging him to stop. The Dark lord grinned and continued strengthening the Crucio.

Lucius was screaming now. All the while Bellatrix stood back with a smile.

"My lord perhaps Draco acted alone." Bellatrix said feeling that her lord better stop before their spy was lost.

The lord stopped and nodded "Very well. Lucius take you and your mate and go. You are suspended from the next meeting you will not partake in the fun of muggle killing at the next marking. I suggest you show me you and your mate is true to me otherwise consider yourself dead. Find Harry Potter and your son… I will eliminate them both when the time comes. First I hope to implement torture. Now go. Bellatrix to my chambers."

"Yes My Lord" All three said in unison.

Lucius apparated he and Severus back to Malfoy manor. Narcissa was there when they arrived she took one look at Severus and shot Lucius a very angry eye.

"What have you done dear husband?" She said and got to work healing power on her husband's proper mate.

"Cissa… he betrayed us … Dragon." Severus whimpered and gasped for air as Narcissa worked on him. Yes Severus and she did not get along, but now with things as they were they acquired a friendly bond through owls and floo.

"You betrayed my son Lucius… my son what did you do. Where is Draco?"

"I don't know where Draco is. I told my lord where Harry potter was. I in no way betrayed our son Narcissa. Where is he? I'm sure you know you always know."

Narcissa finished mending Severus and walked over to Lucius slapping him soundly across his most noble face with a glare that turned into a polite smile.

"I Narcissa Black Malfoy will not have you lie to me or treat my son badly. He is of noble blood… no matter the dirt in you, MY blood clears that righ up. Your nothing but money and fame. I am pure and perfect and loved by both sides. Do you understand that Lucius. If you hurt either Draco or Harry I will destroy you. As far as your mate goes, I have been more then understooding. Take care of him. I have business to attend." Narcissa smiled at her husband kissed his cheeks and walked out of the room and apparated to Grimmauld.

DHPDHPDHPDHPDHP

Draco called for a house elf to bring tea and soup for Harry. He had slept for three hours and was now up again and very alert… in fact alert enough that he was screaming at Draco and calling insults at him. Insulting his bloodline. At this point Draco insulted it too.

It was funny Harry did not ever make fun of the Black name. Then again he seemed to have a majority of his living family on his side.

"Harry calm down for a second here is some soup and tea. Your nothing but skin and bone"

"Harry?" Harry questioned accepting the soup and tea.

"Yes well. We have to stay here until I suppose school." Draco said and sighed. "I didn't want to get you involved Harry I never thought you would be involved." Draco smiled while Harry ate the food. He felt happy again and the Veela was less anxious again.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Harry questioned softly.

"My mother she will come here. She will bring Remus and Severus with her. Everyone will be ok… I promise it will work"

Draco helped Harry sit more comfortably. He smiled inwardly at the blush that spread across Harry's face as Draco touched him. In fact Harry seemed quite embarrassed that Draco was touching him and almost babying him. The Veela was in love with touching the brunette green-eyed love.

"I don't understand" Harry muttered as Draco wrapped arms around to stuff pillows behind Harry's back. Harry rested his head against Draco. "Why are you being nice to me." As if suddenly things started to connect Harry glared at Draco. "You were spying on me… you're Dragon that's why I haven't seen him since."

"You're a quick one. Severus said I would have to tell you about your missing pet. I am Dragon. Severus sent me to protect you."

"Inheritance… you're a Veela too"

"Yeah my animal form is snake."

"Why are you doing this Draco? Why can't you just let me die? Why won't you kill me? Why won't everyone just let me die!" Harry was crying now. Draco frowned and shook his head.

"Don't you see Harry? You are the one."

Draco said very softly and Harry looked up in shock. Harry had his mouth wide opened. Had Malfoy just called him the one? The Veela mate the one.

"Oh god. No." Harry said.

The Veela screamed and frowned. Its mate denied it. Draco held a hand to his chest and stood.

"Yes I must rest." Draco said and he collapsed on the floor. His mate just denied him.

"Draco?" Harry said worried for the tall platinum blonde Veela. Harry did not have the energy to get up to check on Draco. They were stuck.

A/N : Please Review. And hope you enjoyed!


	12. Dont Leave Me Like This

**Chapter 12: Dont Leave Me Like This**

-1**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: **_**Don't Leave Me Like This**_

**A/N: This story's rating will be changing to M rather soon. If you haven't added it to faves or linked it. I suggest you do so if you like it enough. This chapter will be a treat I hope as you can see by the name it is the chapter of the real beginning. Perhaps it will spawn some NEW reviews hint hint nudge nudge. to my loyals, I love you and thanks this one is dedicated to the lovelies who review regardless to the trash I pass by! **

_**Weeks Later**_

Draco was still ill but Harry was moving and walking and seemed to be his right self again. As promised Narcissa came with Remus and Severus and they were all staying in what Narcissa called the heart home of the Black family. Harry adored everything about the home. It was beautiful and homey, not at all like Grimmauld.

Narcissa was there the morning of Harry's birthday in fact when Harry woke on his birthday he was surprised to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the dark haired Italian boy in Slytherin Harry forgot his name.

"Ginny… Hermione… Ron!" Harry said and ran to his best friends and wrapped his arms around the two of them

"Oh Harry Happy birthday!" Hermione said smiling. She was so happy to see one of her best friends well again.

"Yeah Mate happy birthday, we have news for you… and who would have thought a Malfoy bringing us here." Ron said and laughed.

"Happy birthday Harry" Ginny said and smiled. "This is Blaise Zabini"

Blaise nodded to Harry; Harry nodded back and took a seat. "I just don't understand… why are you guys here?"

"It seems Mr. Potter that your little friends insisted that they come to see you on your birthday. Isn't that just wonderful a room of Gryffindors… and a Slytherin. I really don't know why you are here Blaise." Severus said as he drank his tea glaring at the red headed madness and the mess of a Granger.

"I came to see Draco" Blaise said simply and dismissed himself from the group of Gryffindors in search of Draco Malfoy.

"Upstairs to the right 5th door Blaise dear" Narcissa piped up.

Remus just watched amused by the whole thing. He had spoken to Narcissa the night before and requested she bring the Weasleys to the house of hearts to see Harry for it was his birthday.

Harry had refused to speak to Draco. He wouldn't even look at him. Apparently Draco had confessed his Veela to him, of course Harry denied him.

"So Harry what would you like to do today?" Remus asked as the Gryffindors all started to take seats around the breakfast table and eat.

"Some quidditch would be fun… Ron and Hermione against Ginny and myself"

"No way! We all know Hermione can't play quidditch she cant even mount a broom properly" Ron protested through a mouth full of croissant.

Hermione glared at Ron angrily. Sure she was not good at quidditch, but he need not make fun of her for it. "It's raining out anyways" Hermione said flatly.

"Yeah I would rather not get sick." Ginny said and shrugged. "How about a shopping spree.. after all we are in France, we may as well."

"Oh that would be wonderful… I've never got to shop in France. Harry doesn't that sound lovely?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

Harry sat there he grimaced on the inside… more shopping. He hated shopping. All the same he nodded his head. Yes. He then got up. "Well I must be getting ready I will be down in a few."

"Yes Harry, please inform Mr. Zabini we are going out. Also please say goodbye to my son. It's the least you could do." Narcissa said sourly. She did not blame Harry for denying the boy, but she did blame him for being irrational about it and not reading up. Never in history had a wizard ever denied his mate. And here Harry was denying Draco every way he could.

"Yes Lady Malfoy." Harry said politely escaping the scene downstairs.

"Has he shown any signs of improvement?" Narcissa inquired to Remus and Severus.

"None." Remus said softly. "None at all. Narcissa I don't know. I know the stories and what the books say, but Harry is not budging."

Narcissa looked grief stricken for a second. " Oh no this cant be happening he is my baby Severus Remus you must sway Harry."

"Sway Harry!" Ron said pointing a wand at Narcissa's neck "What do you mean?"

"Weasley please, I could hex you back to last week if I wished IN case you didn't know. My Dragon is a Veela. He has chosen Mr. Potter as his mate. Mr. Potter of course the stubborn right Gryffindor he is won't have a moment of thought to it. God he reminds me of a Black at times. If I didn't know better I would say he had Black blood running through those veins. He just might."

The three children Gryffindors looked at Narcissa in shock. Ginny looked as though she would smack Harry for being a idiot. Ron as if he had just been caught up in a spiders web and his arachnophobia was not any better. Hermione looked a little understanding and slightly sympathetic. Narcissa smiled.

"Now my Dragon is sickly because of your friend" Narcissa finished and sighed.

"Cissy how is Lucius?" Severus asked very quietly. The Gryffindors watched in horror now. Except Remus. Remus seemed to understand everything.

"I wouldn't know… I have received papers… requesting disowning my Dragon. I assume that is your lords doing."

"I'm certain of that" Severus said and shook his head. Lucius had made a terrible error. Nothing would be the same between the Blacks and Malfoys

**Draco's room **

Draco breathed heavily on his bed. He was trying to get comfortable when Blaise Zabini entered his room. And walked towards him.

"If your with the lord just kill me now."

"Draco. I'm your friend I would never betray you as such." Blaise said simply. "How's things going with your mate?"

"Terrible" Draco gasped out and looked at Blaise pathetically. "If I wasn't Draco Malfoy and a Slytherin maybe then. Blaise I'm going to die" Draco said and sniffled from the bed. Blaise went other and patted Draco's bed.

"I know how you feel. Do you know Ginny Weasley? I _think _I _might_ like her Draco… I've fancied her since 4th year but I know it could never be. I'm supposed to be a death eater and she is a blood traitor." Blaise shrugged. "None of this is fair."

"Blaise if Ginny likes you, go for it, fuck the houses." Draco said and closed his eyes. "Fuck them."

"Language Draco. Ginny wouldn't like me anyways. I really made fun of her the last few years. I snubbed her in front of Parkinson too. Apparently Pansy is Ms. Popularity. Though you and Harry rival Mr. Popularity. No wonder you're his Veela and he's your mate." Blaise said and smiled. "Just imagine if you have kids."

"Oh shut up that part of Veela has yet to be proven" Draco sneered. "Besides… for that _MYTH_ to even be proven bust or fact my mate would have to accept me. That my closest friend will never happen."

A knock was at the door and then it opened revealing Harry who walked in watching the floor the entire time. Not once daring to look up at the sick Draco in the bed.

"Blaise, we're going to France for a… shopping spree it's my birthday today and I guess that's what we are doing." Harry said rather flatly and frowned. "So I guess your coming."

"A shopping spree in Paris. Oh I wish Elivian was here never mind that I know her size. Draco we'll talk later. We are spending the night here" Blaise reported getting up and racing out of the room downstairs, purposely leaving Harry and Draco alone for the moment.

"Eh Draco feel any better?" Harry asked. It wasn't that Harry hated Draco. Asides being school rivals for the past 6 years it was just everything in his life was too messy and confusing. Sirius wasn't talking to him. His aunt and uncle hated him. Albus was being a pompous prick to him and how Albus had been working so hard on keeping death eaters at bay and keeping the house of hearts a secret. It was all nothing. Just nothing.

"I feel fabulous Harry, fabulous." Draco said his voice dripping with sarcasm with a hint of pain.

"Draco… you're mistaken I can not be your mate. It's just… it's not natural" Harry said and sighed. "Besides I'd get you killed anyways. After bonding I read that Veela's can only live if their mate lives. Well I plan on dying after I defeat the dark lord."

"Why?" Draco asked. Realizing Harry knew nothing about Veela's at all.

"Because that's all they need me for. If I die I go down in history books for doing something amazing. If I live I could fuck it all up." Harry responded simply. "So why mate with someone who is destined to die."

"You're selfish Harry Potter. I do not wish to see you again." Draco said simply the Veela was suffering so badly. They would be a separate entity the Veela and Draco until the Veela mated with its proper mate. Sadly that mate was actually denying the Veela and Draco.

"I never meant to bother you. Feel better Draco. Term starts soon." Harry closed the door and retreated to his rooms. He hated seeing Draco like that. Remus and Severus both told him it was the wizards flu. Harry believed it.

If Harry had spent more time in the library and less time in the quidditch pitch he would know the three types of Veela. _Lufu fre _and _nede _Lufu was a Veela who fell in love and the person they loved became their mate for life and they would not perish if this person died. Fre was the veela that was free to do what they wanted. They were the beautiful ones that played with humans and wizards tricking them and killing them. And the Nede Veela was the cursed Veela this veela chose its mate and if the person denied them they would die. This form needed the chosen mate or they would simply waste away. Draco was a Nede Veela.

But Harry played Quidditch… he did not go to the library unless it was to stir up trouble and stick his nose into things.

He went to his room and chose nice blue dress robes to wear to Paris. He then transfigured a pair of grey dress robes for Ron. He figured Hermione would be doing the same for Ginny and herself' Harry may as well help his best mate out. Besides they were only for today. No he did not wish to go shopping, but he knew if he didn't agree to something his friends would start getting worried. And more than likely bother him till he agreed. So he was going to Paris to shop. When he returned down he handed Ron the dress robes seeing as the girls had already dressed.

Narcissa was of course glamorous as always. Severus wore his usual attire. Blaise was as always perfection. Remus though was unchanged.

"Aren't you coming Moony?" Harry asked hoping Remus would come.

"No, I'm going to make sure Draco is ok." Remus said and smiled at Harry. "Pick me up some chocolate Harry and have fun."

"Ok." Harry said simply and smiled back.

"Well since that has been settled then. Ginny and Hermione, you girls can stay together. Ron and Harry, you will be with Severus. And Blaise darling you will be with me." Narcissa said and smiled fondly at how clever she was at breaking groups to keep people happy… well almost.

"Bloody Hell I most certainly am NOT going to be seen with with that man!" Ron shouted pointing at Severus who just stood there coldly. "It's bad enough I see him here… in public no way he is a Death Eater!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted clamping a hand over her boyfriends mouth. "Don't speak of professors that way"

"Well Ron, if you like you may shop with the girls since you wish to act like one. Perhaps you should take advice from Ms. Granger she after all knows far more than you could ever fathom." Severus said daring Ron to continue but Ron did not.

"Very well now we will be flooing to La manière Paris. Severus you first then Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, and Harry and I will be last."

"Have fun" Remus waved to the group and smiled. He would try to go have a chat with Mr. Malfoy then he would relax… the moon would be coming all to soon. Just as Narcissa described the group let and then Harry's turn came.

"Harry hold up now." Narcissa said stopping Harry Potter where he was. "I want you to research Veela before you say no to Draco. There is still some time to fix this. Still time Mr. potter and I am certain you will figure it out. If you figured out he was a Veela and you're snake." Narcissa said and smiled. "You missed Dragons birthday buy him something in Paris. He bought you something that you'll be getting later tonight."

Harry nodded throwing Floo powder in and then saying where his destination was and he walked in. He exited with a very worried looking group of people crowded around the floo network place.

"I'm fine, I just mispronounced so I had several to choose from" Harry explained. Everyone sighed in relief and out popped Lady Malfoy.

"Ok everyone meet back in three hours. Do be careful." Narcissa said and wrapped an arm around Blaise who was about 6 inches taller than she. "Come now we must get some robes for Dragon and your little sister. I'm sure she would love some new clothes."

**Harry Ron Severus**

"Where are we to first Mr. Potter. After all this is a day dedicated to you." Severus said huffing the words out.

"Well I promised Remus to get him some chocolate and I have to get Malfoy a belated birthday present." Harry sighed. "So I guess that's first."

"Harry why did you want to go shopping?" Ron whined as the three worked their way through wizard Paris to get chocolate for Remus.

"Oh shut it Ron" Harry said very irritated. He hadn't invited any of them to celebrate his birthday anyway.

The rest of the outing for Harry Ron and Severus was rather quiet. Which Severus appreciated fully. Harry had gotten Draco a new published book released last week on the upcoming Quidditch season next year. He got Remus loads of candy and he bought Sirius some calming tea he had heard him rave about before. Harry was proud in the things he bought in Paris.

After he had finished Ron Severus and Harry went to a broom store to look at the most recent models. There wasn't anything too interesting in there some new models that both Ron and Harry were drooling over, but neither would buy.

"It is time to head back boys" Severus said grinning on the inside knowing he had just destroyed the boys fun time.

The three of them headed back just as Hermione and Ginny arrived at the floos. Both had one bag with them.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione did you two have fun?" Harry asked approaching. Both Hermione and Ginny smiled and nodded and showed Harry the clothes they had bought. The clothes were beautiful. Ginny got a sea green set of dress robes with soft sequence over it and Hermione got a Red flashy dress robe with tiny beading everywhere.

"Sheesh mums going to kill you. You probably paid a fortune on that!" Ron said glaring at his younger sister but then smiled. "It'll look good on you. Hermione what a flashy outfit trying to get someone's attention?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh shut it Ron"

Suddenly cackling was heard over head and figures with black robes and skeleton faces flew down people all over wizards Paris screamed as the killing curse was shot and curses were thrown. Severus quickly placed a blocking around Mr. Potter and himself he was unable to get the block up around the Weasleys and Granger he did not have the energy.

Ginny was face to face with Bellatrix Black who was cackling outrageously in the red headed girls face. Ginny was stunned she couldn't move. She stood still and in horror aware of everything but not able to do a damn thing. Hermione and Ron had disappeared and Harry and Severus were somewhere near. Ginny was going to get the killing curse she just knew it.

"Blood-traitors you're whole family! I'm ashamed the Blacks mixed with you KIND! You're a dirty little witch and for that I am going to kill you Ginny Weasley!" Bellatrix raised her wand and opened her mouth to speak but was cut short when she felt someone push her off her broom.

"Ginny, Ginny love… oh Merlin no." Blaise said after debrooming Bellatrix from her broom. "Ginny come on we have to go… Narcissa?" Blaise asked questioning all around him. He couldn't find her. So he did the only thing he knew to do. He apparated out of Paris with Ginny to his house. He would get back to the Heart House after Narcissa came for them.

Ron and Hermione made it inside the shop again and floo'd back to the Heart House without any problem. What welcomed them scared them both.

"Where is he!" Draco demanded clawing at the floor tiles and having a tantrum "Where is Harry I heard them. I heard the Death Eaters, Hermione where is Harry? Bring Harry back… no I can still feel him… he is ok… bring him back bring him back!" Draco was a mess of a upset Veela on the floor. Remus held him tightly by his waist keeping him from crawling in the fireplace.

"How long has he been like this?" Hermione asked concerned but also a look of research spread through her face. Information of Veela's she was pulling forward.

"Only about two minutes… he came down here screaming the lot of you were in danger and he had to warn you" Remus said still holding a struggling Draco.

"Please take me to him" Draco said his Veela side taking complete control.

"Draco you have to stay" Remus said as Ron and Hermione snuck around the pair and went to have a seat both afraid for everyone left but both relieved they had lived.

**Blaise and Ginny**

When Blaise and Ginny arrived back at the Zabini residence Ginny seemed to start to come to her senses. She wrapped her arms around Blaise and started crying and wouldn't let go even when the young Zabini came in asking what was the matter.

Blaise tried to stifle the smiled that seemed to stretch the length of his face, and allowed the girl to hug him, perhaps there was room for the too of them in the world.

"You saved me" Ginny whispered and pulled away from Blaise. "You could have died."

"It would have been worth it." Blaise said and without thinking snuck a kiss from Ginny. They stayed like that for several seconds before Ginny pulled away.

"You hate me" she said simply.

"No, no I don't. I bought you this, I wish to court you" Blaise said and pulled out a locket shaped like a lion.

Ginny looked at the locket then to Blaise and shook her head in disbelief. Blaise put it around Ginny's neck.

"I don't need an answer yet, but with that aside I would not have let her kill you."

"You're so confusing" Ginny muttered as she gently fingered the delicate golden locket.

**Harry **

Harry and Severus fought there way to Narcissa who had been hit with a curse and was out cold. Severus put his hand on her and one on Harry and apparated them to the Heart Home. As soon as they entered Harry felt someone pounce upon him. It was a tear stricken Draco.

"Harry! Harry your ok! Your ok!" Draco smiled and cuddled into Harry. Harry didn't move because believe it or not this was actually relaxing his nerves.

"I'm fine." Harry said softly and placed a nervous hand on the Veela who instantly smiled when Harry touched him. Harry patted the Veela "I'm ok I promise you… I got you a present while I was out… I missed your birthday." Harry said and inwardly smiled when he saw a honest smile on Draco's face.

As much as he and Draco had hated each other… Draco was Dragon and Dragon knew far too much for him to hate.

"Oooh you got me a present" The Veela whispered his eyes glimmering again

"Yeap if you get off me I will give it to you" Harry said and smirked when he saw the dilemma the Veela was having.

"Harry promise me. Don't Leave Me Like This EVER AGAIN" Draco said and rested his head on the much shorter boys. "Don't leave me like this."

**A/N/Review response:** This is **NOT** a male pregnancy story. I know there are abundant feelings on this. I don't want to get any hopes up… or down. Next chapter I haven't started so no chapter till I get reviews… or not. Again to the lovelies who review… trust me you are the only reason the story comes out when it does. Otherwise once a month would probably be the speed of this one. Because it is very complicated. The real question is… who died and who didn't in Paris right? Hahahah. REVIEW NOW lol.

fifespice: heya thanks for reviewing you rock! As far as Ted Tonks goes… I'm still taking guesses. This person is Absolutely pure blood and from a very _Noble _house.

DestinyEntwinements: Oh noes better mean 'I love your story like omgeeeee; but where is the slash?' my response. Thanks and SOON.

123claire123: a new reviewer a new reader?!?!?! Yay :o) awesome to the billionth power. Hope you liked this chapter. Continue to feed me comments it makes me smile.

shadowama: Lucius will be doing a lot more than shrinking in the path of the beautiful Narcissa… much more. Thanks for the review!

Spikeddraco666: Thanks for the review… and I assure you I do not have a emo Harry… though this one time I wrote a S and M (those are my initials) Severus Harry with a Goth emo Harry.. That was hot. Harry is working on being Harry.

Yiori: He does suffer a lot… I hope to make him suffer some more before I call this complete and kill people off. To think people have _already_ died in my story staff St. Mungo's. As far as whining… I think it was more of pathetic self indulgence of a wizard who is far to lonesome. Draco COULD fix that. But harry has to let him.

stasa: Not Lupin… I think he is half-blood… I think . At any rate I haven't decided if I want to make Lupin straight with Nymphadora or gay with Sirius yet… oh the dramas of fandom. Besides I think that Lupin and Tonks only have like… a 14 or 15 year age difference. Yeah I bring out all the cliché s and all the pairings.


	13. You Could Die?

**Chapter 13: You Could Die?**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter all right reserved to the proper owners… JkR WB ET all.

**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: You Could Die?**

The rest of Harry's birthday went as smoothly as it could after an attack from death eaters. Narcissa had woken after she was retrieved by Blaise and Ginny.

Draco had calmed down considerably after receiving his birthday presents from both Harry and his family. The quidditch book was more than enough to take up Draco's time. Immediately after receiving it he sat back in a chair and started to read. The rest of his presents were pleasant. New robes, invisibility cloak, a complete potions set for advanced potions, and sweets galore.

Harry had received a book on Veelas from Hermione… she must have bought it today. From the Weasley family he received a sweater as well as a variety of sweets. From Remus he received his books for Hogwarts that Harry had already scheduled. There was another present from Draco. Harry was hesitant to open it. He wasn't sure what was going through the blondes head. The present was rather large though.

"Open it Harry" Draco said watching his mate with a smirk… similar to the one Narcissa and Blaise were also wearing.

Harry started opening the package very carefully. A shiny black handle smooth varnished sheath. Harry grinned it was one of the new line of broomsticks. He grinned and looked at Draco.

"You got me a new broomstick?" Harry said and suddenly Ron and Ginny both were by his side marveling at the dark black and mahogany broom.

"Yes well Slytherin is getting a new Seeker and I won't have you lose to the new seeker." Draco said bitterly.

"Oh… who will be the seeker?" Harry asked perking an eyebrow.

"Theodore Nott. I got notice the other day that magical creatures can not participate in Quidditch." Draco stuck his nose up proudly Harry could tell Draco was hurt by this. So he dismissed it.

After Draco had nearly crushed him after the outing today. Harry was starting to see being oblivious and nice to the Veela in Draco would be best. He did not want another scene of being smothered and babied by an over reactive Slytherin. Draco had stubbornly apologized and seemed embarrassed by his actions.

"Oi Harry you missed one!" Ginny said and handed Harry a round parcel packaged in brown. Harry opened it and a pair of lips came out.

"To Harry Potter on your birthday I bring you what you deserve Potter the." Before it finished a brown substance sprayed out of the mouth and all over Harry. "Potty… Love yours Sirius" It finished and blew up with an "eww you smell" exiting it. Harry sat there in shock. Everyone around him was covering their nose. Remus looked appalled. Draco looked as if he wanted to kill Sirius. Everyone else stayed where they were watching for Harry's reaction.

"Well… at that I think I will retire. Enjoy the cake goodnight." Harry smiled gathered his presents and retired to his room where he cast a spell to clean on his way out as well as his presents. "Thank you everyone my… my birthday was lovely." Harry finished and hustled upstairs opening his door and slamming it shut. He lay out on his bed and sobbed. Sirius hated him!

"He will pay for that," Draco said as he stood. "No one disrespects my mate"

"You've been disrespecting him for years!" Ron objected not in favor of Sirius but to point out Draco flawed logic.

"Ron it's best we stay out of this matter. Draco is a Veela, a special rare form at that." Hermione said and smiled to Draco. Who looked astounded that the Mudblo… Muggle born had stood up for him. Perhaps he had a chance at Harry after all. "Malfoy, have you told Harry your condition?"

"No. I want him to have a choice." Draco said sadly. "I don't want Harry to live as Severus has."

Severus stiffened. He knew Draco had known that Lucius was his mate. Draco knew that Severus had received the dark mark due to Lucius not only that Severus gave up his entire life for the Sr. Malfoy. He thought it romantic when he was younger. But as he grew older and bitter he learned that being a Veelas mate was only romantic depending on the Veela.

Lucius only came to him when the Veela needed him. At that point it was like animalistic rape between he and Lucius. Veela's chose how the relationship to their mate would be. Lucius wanted power and potions and someone to take his aggravations out. Severus gave him all of that; if he didn't Lucius would die.

It is the mate's job to decide whether the Veela is out of line on demands. Lucius was out of line a long time ago. However, Severus had no choice The Dark Lord demanded it.

"Professor… you're … you're Lucius Malfoy's mate?" Hermione said shocked actually the only ones shocked were the young Gryffindors. Narcissa, Remus and Blaise all looked bored with the conversation.

"Yes Ms. Granger now please be quiet I don't know if it is your breath or the short trick Sirius played on Harry either way something stinks." Severus then looked at Draco. "Draco, it's your choice as to what Harry is to you."

Draco nodded and put a hand to his chest. Harry was hurting upstairs he nodded to everyone and went upstairs. He didn't bother knocking on Harrys door. He knew Harry wouldn't have him in anyways. He would not be one to just be told no and listen. No he was after all a pureblood. Harry was heaving up and down. Draco bit his lip a moment of regret coming in here.

"Potter" Draco announced himself. Harry looked up. His green eyes glowed red because of how blood shot they were. "Are you ok?" Draco asked carefully not wanting to offend the Gryffindor.

"I'm fine" Harry said and wiped his nose. "Just leave me be."

"Can't do that Potter. I'm a Veela you're my mate. You really don't get it do you?"

"Oh what is it? Why is it that Narcissa has been pestering me for weeks and talking with me as if she cares for me? I'm just some crazy Gryffindor. Why does everyone who loves and care for you suddenly accept me When before they hated my guts."

"You're my mate."

"Whatever"

"So is that your answer Harry? Is it no?" Draco said and took a step back away from Harry. If he would say no then he would have to run to his mother for he would request a potion to kill him before the pain did.

Harry watched Draco's face. His eyes gave him away sometimes. Right now though Harry couldn't read him at all. Harry looked away from Draco. What was one to say to a raging Veela who could just as easily find someone else someone right? "There has to be someone else Draco?" Harry questioned.

"NO!" Draco screamed it came out more as a roar it was the Veelas emotions. "No Harry There Is No Other Way you are my mate now refuse or accept I am tired of waiting. I came into my inheritance last YEAR. Try being a Veela sitting in potions everyday with you mate and not having them know. Try being a Veela who is forced by his very nature of living to hate his mate… You have to make your decision Harry. NOW!"

"Leave me alone" Harry said and got up passing Draco and headed back downstairs where a table of nervous people sat staring at him… apparently they were being very loud upstairs. "The nerve he has to bother me when I am trying to be alone." Harry said slumping into a chair beside Remus and Severus.

"Harry he's a Veela" Hermione said as if it explained everything. Harry glared at her. She quickly stopped quoting whatever she was going to quote no doubt verbatim from a book.

"I don't know why Malfoy can't just go find a better suited mate after all I'm nothing but a dirty mud blood in his eyes." Harry spat and rested his head on his hands. "How was the cake?"

"Haven't had any… didn't think it proper with you and Draco not here" Blaise spoke up he was sitting beside Ginny and holding her hand despite glares from Ron.

"Harry, perhaps Draco feels you best suited… has he ever called you a mud blood? I mean James comes from a noble enough line I suppose and Lily I heard was amazing in charms. But yes I suppose she was a muggle born. Blood traitor father, muggle mother, I assume then he has. Harry you cant blame him for it. We are a noble family pure blood well… not so pure, but noble none the less." Narcissa was quietly ranting but seeing as everyone else was being quiet all was heard.

She had spent as much time lately gaining Harry's trust. While Harry did not seem to trust her completely he responded well to her and trusted her enough to stay at the heart house. Of course allowing Remus Lupin to stay and owls from friends to arrive didn't hurt in gaining Harry's trust. Now if he would only accept her son. She would help him beyond any means possible.

Narcissa liked Harry, he was her sons mate so she had no choice in her mind.

"Potter, Mr. Malfoy is not telling you that if you do not accept, he will die." Severus said as a final note. In the hall a bewildered Draco Malfoy caught the eye of one Harry Potter. Draco turned red and turned around to go back upstairs.

"Draco." Harry said quite loudly. Draco halted turning to look at Harry

"What Potter?" Draco hissed glaring daggers at Harry and Severus.

"Is it true?" Harry replied simply

"Is what true?"

"You could die if I deny you?"

"Perhaps" Draco responded and continued going upstairs. He was Draco Malfoy he would not allow anyone to pity him especially not his mate.

"Shit" Harry said and slammed his head down. Remus put his arm on Harry trying to comfort the boy.

**A/N **I have no idea… I felt like updating… I wanted to update I know its shorter… but I mean it adds some drama right? Leave me some moral support please? Next chapter we shall get back to some dramas in the wizards world and see who was the first to feel the wraith of ME. Fans BEWARE. I killed Ron!!! No no im kidding. But review someone will be ousted next chapter… along with many nameless.

Thank You/ Comments to the lovelies

_death by storm_ Thank you for the comment… im hoping this chapter isn't too bad

_Morwenna the Magnificant_ Thank you for your support I like where you're heading with the black theory there. Perhaps you are right perhaps you are wrong. The Blacks are of noble blood. But I think in the next two chapters we will see! And please don't throw me in a dungeon after you learn the truth!

_shadowama_ hah I thought I made it that Harry didn't wish to go shopping but he felt guilty and the Harry I know caves to his friends. I suppose I didn't play that enough last chapter. I tried to explain the Narcissa thing a bit better but it will be an ongoing relationship. He is staying at the heart house of Black. This story has to go to school! Though I was _jokingly _talking with my friend of a GREAT way to end it quickly… hmm I wonder how that would be.

_Ningchan_I hope this cleared a little about Severus as far as Lucius goes that will be happening shortly. Thanks for reading and reviewing on the other story I love the support!

_123claire123_: glad to see you continue reading hope this doesn't disappoint as always thank you for the review.

_mateja007_ Yay a new reader and reviewer you don't know how happy that makes me 8hugs8 hope you enjoy1

_Aisling-Siobhan_ perhaps Sirius is… or perhaps he isn't not telling yet but again Blacks are rather noble. Neways I agree Draco is a c00tie booty bear. (hah I so would get the killing curse for that)

_DestinyEntwinements_ Mhmm it better be what you meant or I might kill a Veela or its mate… actually I might kill a Veela.(haven't decided) Continue to review!

_BonneNuit_ Thanks for the review I LOVE your name I don't know why. Anyways I hope you got the message I sent you about the question you asked.

_Kittendragon:_ glad you are enjoying my story… I don't really know who dies yet.

And finally

**Yiori:** This chapter is because of you after reading your review I magically wanted to write a chapter of this. I'm going to use the it wasn't Draco it was the Veela excuse for all OOCness because I am the author and I am lazy like that. Thanks for getting my lazy butt to update!


	14. I Could Like You

**Chapter 14: I Could Like You**

-1Disclaimer: on-going

**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: I could like you**

Harry had tried on several occasions to speak with Draco. He had even gone as far as to wait in Draco's room. Draco though, would not have a minute of it. Harry was growing tired of the game. Tired of trying to talk. His Veela, Remus, and Severus were of no help. The two men sat back and watched Harry attempt to speak to Draco and his Veela tried to force him to.

"Draco we need to talk!" Harry screamed into Draco's bedroom from the door.

"Nothing to talk about Potter" Draco sneered stubbornly from his room.

"You need me"

"I'll welcome death any day it takes me"

"Fine have it your way then. Not like I didn't try." Harry responded and walked away from the door grumbling and ranting about the prince of Slytherin.

"I'm sick of him, Remus consider him dead!" Harry ranted in the study where Severus and Remus were both perfecting a new version of the Wolfsbane potion. "He is a git, and a brat and intolerable." Harry slumped in to the chair. "I only want to talk to him."

"Mr. Potter if you plan on throwing a tantrum could you at least help with the potion." Severus said ignoring Harry's insults to Draco.

"Harry dare I say you like Draco?" Remus asked smiling at Harry.

"What?!?!?" Harry said and sat straight up. "I don't like him. But if I have to be mated with that… that… Draco, we at least need to talk." Harry finished looking triumphant.

"I don't know Harry; you've been more persistent with Draco lately than you ever were with your friends. Speaking of which Ron and Hermione owled you. Also a Blaise Zabini owled Draco perhaps you could give him his mail?"

"I'm not his servant." Harry said glaring at Remus. "Besides he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Harry, you haven't exactly been the easiest person to get around with. I'm sure Draco will talk to you."

"No." Harry said stubbornly.

"Mr. Potter, just leave. Take your mail and leave." Severus said from the cauldron. "I do not have time to baby-sit."

Harry got out of the seat and grabbed his mail. He was tired of the heart house of Black. He wanted to go back to Grimmauld. He wanted to approach Sirius about the issues between them; he wanted them resolved. Now.

"Fine, Remus I'll be upstairs."

On his way out Harry was oh so pleasantly greeted with a black shirt and a strong body in front of him. In addition, long blonde hair. Harry blushed and tried to get around the prince of Slytherin. Draco had just decided to greet people with his presence. Draco was not letting Harry through.

"Draco." Harry grumbled embarrassed by his lack of height and muscles that Draco clearly had.

"Harry." Draco smirked and then nodded to Severus and Remus. He had is arm across the door standing in Harry's way.

See it was not that Draco did not miss Harry, the opposite really. It was just he refused to give in like some desperate love struck Veela like that. Therefore, he fought it. He thought he would be able to play with Harry, for a bit longer. His thoughs were failing.

"Draco just move."

"No. I like watching you like this." Draco said and smirked as he pulled Harry's chin up so their eyes met. "Just like this." Draco smiled a little at the blush that appeared across Harry face.

Draco moved closer to Harry centimeters away. He indulged himself in the scent of Harry's face. He enjoyed the embarrassed heat Harry's body was letting off. Draco built his courage and kissed Harry's lips softly tentatively and with eyes open. Harry did not move except for putting his body against the strong Slytherin and leaned on Draco. When the kiss was over Harry opened his eyes to meet the silver grey eyes.

"Are you certain you don't like me even a little?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"You… you ruin everything, by opening your mouth." Harry said haughtily shoving himself past Draco and running up to his bedroom. He had just kissed Draco Malfoy and he had enjoyed it. A lot.

"Severus, Lupin" Draco said entering the room fully. "How is the wolfsbane going?"

"Just fine, Mail from your friend" Remus said trying to ignore what had just taken place. He handed Draco the letter.

"Thank You" Draco said he had a permanent smile on his face. He was able to kiss his mate.

"Draco your mother will be over this evening; She, Nymphadora and Andromeda are going to be working on making you an heir of the heart home." Severus said. "I don't advise you to do that to Mr. Potter again."

"Severus" Draco whined at the thought of not being allowed to kiss his mate. "He is mine"

"Not Yet." Both Severus and Remus said at the same time.

Draco just sneered at both Severus and Remus. He did not understand why Harry would not have him. Veela creatures only chose a mate that would gain something from the Veela as well as the Veela gain something from them. It just did not make sense that Harry resisted him so persistently. Veela and their mates were made to compliment each other. Not lash out and cause this many problems. Harry was his mate though, there was no denying that. The electricity he felt in the kiss, the high effect he had on him now. It just made sense.

Draco knocked on Harry's door and pushed in open. He entered the room. Harry was not in the room but he definitely felt his mate there. Draco perked up his Veela senses, his mate was here.

"Harry?" Draco said and closed the door. "I know you're in here… somewhere," Draco said and listened to Harry breathing. "I can hear you" Draco went over to the large window. The breathing that was once over there stopped. Draco stood there and waited for the breathing to start again. He then grabbed onto an invisible entity. "Why hide from me?" Draco asked and pulled the invisibility cloak off Harry just a bit. He saw the Gryffindor wide eyed and scared looking.

"How'd you find me?" Harry said and his eyes accusingly set on Draco.

"I heard you breathing. I asked you why you were hiding."

"Because I can." Harry said and looked away.

"Why don't you like me? I mean besides the rivalry and Hogwarts… why else?"

"Do I need another reason Draco?" Harry asked removing the rest of his invisibility cloak.

"Yes you do, you're my mate and you're denying me."

"I might like you Draco… I could fancy you." Harry looked at a loss. "You and I this could work. You are not a death eater. You… well you are nicer than I expected. I could like you." Harry sputtered out quickly.

Draco's eyed grew wide and a huge smile spread across his face. He quickly dismissed his smile realizing it was very UN Draco like. He stuck a hand out instead to Harry.

"I then ask if I could have your hand in permission to court you Harry Potter."

Harry was clumsy and confused he put his hand forward accepting Draco's and the courtship was complete. They were officially courting according to traditional wizarding standards. This of course Draco would play by.

"Thank you Harry" Draco said with a smirk. "So you fancy me eh… perhaps not so upset to be my mate either right?"

"Don't push it Draco… I am… I agree to give this a shot. "

Draco nodded, but he was surprised when Harry pulled him into a hug. He knew this was not at all normal. Why would Harry hug him? Still here, the king of Gryffindorks was hugging him. He wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I promise I won let anyone ever hurt you Harry, including the Dark Lord."

A/N: Sorry, no updates lately I have just well you know… been busy. Three jobs suck. Anyways review away… I will do thank you's next chapter expect it sometime next week. It will thicken the plot about the woman formally known as Tonks… and have a new minister greet with Harry and Draco. And god only knows what else. So Review Review Review.


	15. I prefer tiger Lilies and Violets

**Chapter 15: I prefer tiger Lilies and Violets**

-1Disclaimer: on-going

**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: I prefer Tiger Lilies and Violets**

**A-N: A long chapter at last… with some character updates. Yay.**

Nymphadora fixed her hair and winked. She was for once looking as herself and looked quite pretty. She had a meeting with her Aunt Narcissa and mother today. She planned to get the truth of who her father was. She wanted to know. Nymphadora applied some lipgloss and grabbed a purse. They were meeting in muggle London.

When Nymphadora reached the little coffee shop that was a wizards coffee shop in muggle London she reserved a table for three and ordered tea and little sandwiches. She waited patiently and smiled. It was the first time in awhile she had something to smile about. With Harry and Draco finally getting along, Andromeda and Narcissa were acting more like family. That meant for once there was a sense of honest family in her life, including the little bickering about family past and present.

"I'm sorry sweetheart we're late." Her mother announced sitting beside Nymphadora. Narcissa sat on the other side.

"Yes, we had business at the ministry considering documents on yourself and my Draco."

"Oh?" Nymphadora asked raising a well-maintained eyebrow.

"Yes… it seems the Black Tapestry still lives. There have been some movements." Andromeda tried to dismiss Nymphadora.

"What type of moves?"

"Lucius has been burned… your mother and you have been returned and Bellatrix is slowly going away," Narcissa explained dismissively.

"Oh wow. You mean… I am I am official? I am really a Black?"

"Oh yes its all in your blood Nymphadora." Narcissa said and smiled at her niece. "You are exquisite."

"Well on to business. Nymphadora I have news from Hogwarts for you." Andromeda handed her daughter a letter with a seal of Hogwarts. Nymphadora eyes grew huge she had placed resumes to get a professor assistant job for the school year and here was the response.

Nymphadora read the note and frowned. She had got in and she was denied for all apprentice work except for the Potions Master Severus Snape accepted her as his apprentice. She had her mouth open gaping at the letter.

"They denied you?" Narcissa asked curiously sipping her tea. She had already known a week ago Nymphadora had been accepted as a Potions Apprentice. She also knew Remus Lupin was once again the Defense against Dark Arts professor.

"No… I got it, its just Professor…well… Snape he accepted me as an apprentice in the Potions lab."

"That's wonderful!" Narcissa clapped and smiled taking another sip of tea. "It's always nice to have family near."

"Yes, Aunt Cissy you should try assistant in History of Magic… I'm certain you could liven the class up just a bit." Nymphadora grinned and placed the acceptance letter in her purse. She would have to speak with Professor Snape about her duties.

The three women sat and enjoyed tea and spoke quietly of all that happened in their lives. They all had things to discuss on the heart house of Black as well as the changes in the tapestry who would have thought, Andromeda and Nymphadora back on the Black tapestry.

"Mother I want to know who my father is."

"Sweetheart this is not the place to discuss it." Andromeda said trying to act coldly towards her daughter.

"Then at least tell me if he is alive."

"No he is not, now drop it. Please" She seemed to beg.

The rest of the tea get together went smoothly. Nymphadora listening and recommending things when she could. The older women planning moves for their families to align themselves properly in the war.

Sirius sat in his study with fire whiskey in hand. He was outraged. Harry had not sent him an owl or anything. His godson was literally ignoring him. He ranted inwardly about how his godson was disrespectful to him. He had tried sending Kreacher to find Harry and deliver dung bombs to his sleeping quarter.

The house elf returned saying that Harry as staying at a special residence that only allowed blood that the mistress admitted to let it. Kreacher was not allowed it. This had further enraged Sirius. For he knew Harry was at the House of Hearts with his poof of a boyfriend probably screwing their brains out. Veela's did that to a person. Harry was an official tramp sleeping around with some… creature. It was barbaric.

Sirius missed Remus though. Remus owled him the night of Harry's birthday telling him the entire display was uncalled for and immature. He also told him that he would not visit until Sirius apologized. Sirius Black never apologized. Therefore, he stirred in anger alone. While the world around him spun about with out Sirius Black. Perhaps this would prove to be a lesson that life goes on, even when you are being a git.

Even so, without Harry, Ron and Hermione had nothing to do. Therefore, they would hang out with Sirius. Ginny was now busy owling her boyfriend Zabini and his little sister.

That she never hung around them anymore. She was very much involved with the Slytherin. Ginny was starting to act amazingly a lot like Harry. Sirius was careful around her. Even now drinking his fire whiskey, the thought of the little Lioness traitor had him on edge.

She was at the Zabini Villa for the weekend. No more than Harry though, who would have thought. Harry Potter bedding a Slytherin oh the scandal. Sirius knew he had to do something.

The Dark Lord had called upon Lucius to bring all documentation of his divorce and denying of Narcissa and Draco. He did so. Lucius was at a time where he did not know what to do. He believed in the Dark Lord. He felt as if the Dark Lord would make their lives better. He did not know when he got the dark mark oh so many years ago that his little son, the precious angel, would end up being a veela mated with the only person who could destroy the dark lord.

Lucius just did not understand why him. Why his family? His mate was not much better. It was official Severus Snape was a Death Eater traitor not to be trusted. His mate was wanted alive and brought to the Dark Lord. Since Draco went missing the same time Severus had the Lord was quite suspicious and for the right reasons.

Severus had indeed known that Draco would not turn Harry Potter in. Now Draco was not his son. Severus though was placing Lucius on thin ice. Lucius needed his mate. The Dark Lord knew all of this. Severus was nowhere to be found and how Lucius missed Severus. He knew what he would have to do to get Severus back. He he had to kill Draco, Narcissa, hell even Bellatrix too. He would do anything to just have his mate back and in the clear.

He wanted his mate back.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

After admitting that he could fancy Draco, that he could try to make this work Harry ended up spending the rest of the day with Draco, unintentionally of course. He had planned on kicking Draco out after the admitting and hug and the whole thing. Instead, though Draco dragged Harry outside and insisted they take a walk through the gardens. This was Draco's house so this would be where Harry would live if this Veela thing ended up working.

"So… you knew you were Veela since last year. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry asked trying to keep a little distance from Draco. The Slytherin towered over his small frame. It was at times like these he wished he had his father's height and not his mothers.

"Because I didn't want it to be you. I didn't want you" Draco said honestly it was the truth. He had never wanted this to be Harry.

"Oh…sorry." Harry said feeling slightly hurt from the fact that Draco did not want him.

"Yes, just imagine being you know considered head Slytherin boy and coming to realize your mate is Harry Potter. It was like a nightmare."

"I'm a nightmare?"

Draco was not taking notice to how Harry was reacting to him every time he spoke. Draco did not notice the hurt look Harry held so tightly inside. Draco just kept walking and continued talking.

"Well no offence but you're my hated enemy. I mean at Hogwarts. I hated you… wanted you dead even. I thought perhaps you would have died at the Triwizard, but you did not. When I saw you after that, I knew. I knew things would never be the same. I vowed not to go to the Dark Lord not to take the mark.

The Diggory family, they were pure blood. By killing Cedric, they killed off a family. I knew after that I didn't hate you as much as I hated him." Draco shrugged. "I didn't like you either though."

Harry tried to ignore his want to just walk away from Draco and not speak to him again. It hurt that Draco had hated him like that. Sure Harry did not like Draco either, but he never wished the blonde dead. In fact, he had wished many things on Draco. Mostly he had wished Draco would wake up from the rose-tinted world. In reality Draco, like himself did not have a rose-tinted world.

"So what happens now Draco?"

"Well, you fall hopelessly in love with me. We prove the male pregnancy theory a truth you have my kids and we live happily forever." Draco said and smirked when he took note to Harry has shocked face.

"I'm not having your children Draco. I probably won't even live through the war." Harry muttered and looked down sadly.

"Hey… I was kidding about the children but I promise I will never ever let anyone hurt you." Draco pulled Harry's face up and smiled briefly at him. "Don't think for a second that this changes much, it doesn't. You are still a half-blood… however, the Veela chooses you. I believe it may be right. You are my mate. I won't let them hurt you." Harry was blushing now and Draco took this to his advantage as he snuck a kiss on his mate's cheek.

"Why?"

"Because it is my job to take care of you, judging by what you told Dragon; no one ever took care of you." Draco said and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come along Potter and don't gawk its unattractive. I'm a pureblood I don't do unattractive."

Harry was not sure how he felt about any of this. Sure, he understood it. However, how did he feel; angry, upset, sad, depressed? He did not know. He did not know at all. Therefore, he followed Draco, what else he was supposed to do. In a few short weeks what were things going to be like. Draco was a Slytherin, Harry a Gryffindor. Why had Draco chosen him? Why had the Veela thought that Harry would do well for Draco, they were enemies.

"Aren't the gardens beautiful?" Draco said and sighed. "If there are any specific flowers you'd like grown just ask Sapph she's a genius in the gardens. At one time worked on all the Black estates before Bellatrix took them. So next season if there is anything let her know."

"Stop"

"What?" Draco asked curiously and turned around.

"Stop making plans talking about the future. Just stop. I do not even know what I want. I am not going to live through the war. I wish you wouldn't talk of us as if we are some inseparable couple."

"You're my mate, get use to it or deny me." Draco said stubbornly and shrugged.

"You need me." Harry interjected making his point.

"Stop playing with me Potter. You will either like me or you will not. I will not have you mate with me for the intentions to keep me alive. Potter I don't need pity." Draco said simply and left Harry's side returning back to the house.

Harry stood stunned and shocked at what happened. He could not believe that Draco had just walked away again. The walk was nice. Harry took a seat on a bench and put his head in his palms. When did life really get this impossible? Harry Potter boy-who-lived to be a complete mess of a Veela's mate.

Harry just sat there. The night began to set in. He thought Draco may have come back for him, but ne did not. Draco was so stubborn. Harry did not want to talk about forever with Draco he did not even want to think about that. Imagine forever with a Malfoy. Oh how disgusting, A MALFOY!

Harry was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice a black cloaked figure creep up on behind him. Harry was oblivious. To caught up in his own thoughts to pay attention to the environment around him.

"Hello Harry it had been awhile." A cold feminine voice said. And wrapped an icy arm around his neck. "I don't care what he says; I'm going to kill you here and now." Harry was shot with a silencer and an immobilizer. He was stranded completely at the mercy of the assailant.

"I hate you… I hate my nephew too; he is disowned by the Malfoys and by the Blacks. He is a traitor" The woman lowered her cloak and Bellatrix Black stood there wand pointed at Harry.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled and fired at short range and giggled in delight as Harry squirmed and white mucus and drool rolled out of his mouth.

"I've always hated you. I hate you more now. When I finish you off I will do Draco in the same way. He is a twit and he should die painfully… perhaps more painful than yourself."

Harry heard all this and while he convulsed and shriveled and his brain was being fried. He heard her plans for Draco. He tried to move, he had to. He had to find Draco and tell him about his aunt. Harry struggled managing to pull his mind enough to sit up from his position he had fallen to the ground.

"Potter lay back down. CRUCIO!" Bellatrix shouted

Harry fell back to the ground in painful convulsing.

Andromeda and Narcissa each pricked their children's fingers with Silver pins from the Noble House they belonged to. They then chanted to accept their children's blood. Their mother appeared.

"Who is it of the Black family that has been lined to be heirs of the Heart House of Blacks the decider of relatives?" Druella Rosier Black asked her two daughters. Narcissa went first since she had a male heir.

"I Narcissa Black wedded to Lucius Malfoy procreated heir Draco Malfoy Black to become heir of the Heart House of Black and decider of Black relatives."

"Malfoy… Narcissa… Draco. The blood of the heir" The blood was set forward and given Draco glowed shortly and the house accepted him.

"I Andromeda Black wedded to Theodore Tonks, procreated with Orion Black a Nymphadora Tonks Black to become second heir to the Heart House of Black and decider of relatives if anything were to happen to the born heir Draco Malfoy Black." Andromeda looked away from her daughter in shame. She had just said a loud her daughter's natural father. Her cousin Sirius very own father was her father. Sirius and she were related brother and half sister.

"Andromeda… oh Merlin. Forgive them Andromeda they were fools your daughter is beautiful. More our side than theirs. The blood of the second heir" Nymphadora stood in shock but came forward with her blood and the house accepted her. "The ceremony is complete the blood heirs are noted legally and magically." Druella disappeared.

"Orion Black?" Nymphadora asked stunned and near tears. "My second cousin is really my brother?"

"Nymphadora it was a potion" Narcissa said in the defense of her older sister. "They drugged Ted… they used a poly juice then they gave her a potion in a drink to destroy her uterus after they knew his seed was safely inside."

"You never told me… I am a pureblood to the max?"

"I'm sorry" Andromeda whispered and left the room tears streaming down her face.

"She…" Nymphadora started but was stopped when Draco gave a shriek and morphed into Dragon exiting through a window and a white blur was seen whizzing off towards the gardens.

"We must follow him." Narcissa said grabbing her niece and pulling her through the back doors to the garden area.

Draco rushed himself towards Bellatrix and Harry. He saw Harry under the Crucio and wound himself around Bellatrix and pressured her. He morphed back into Draco and stood before his aunt Bellatrix strangling her.

"I will let you live Bellatrix… I do not know how you were allowed into this House. But I vow you are not welcome here again. As the Black heir to the Heart House, I disown you, as a Black, you and your husband are dead to me. You go tell all your little death eater friends and my former father that if anyone comes near Harry Potter again. I will kill them." Draco touched his aunt's neck forcing a mark on her to show to all that she tried to kill a Veela mate. He then forced her to apparate to the Malfoy Manor.

Draco looked down at Harry, lifted him up, and hugged him before wiping his mates face off from blood and dirt.

"I failed you. I don't deserve you." Draco whispered ever so softly. Harry would never accept him. Not after all this.

Green eyes shot open and Harry choked. "Malfoy?"

"Black now… but yes Potter?"

"I prefer Tiger Lilies and Violets over Roses and Petunias" Harry said and rested on Draco. "You saved me."

"Tiger Lilies…. Violets I'll make sure you get them next year." Draco whispered cradling Harry. As a tear rolled down Draco's face the full force of the recent situation almost hit him. He had almost lost his mate. Never again!

**A-N:** Orion Black does indeed exist. Look him up. He is Regulus and Sirius daddy. Sirius and Regulus could not be the father morally speaking by age… they were both early teen/ pre teens when Nymphadora would have been conceived. Double-check me if you like, if im wrong… hah I am the author and it does not follow exactly. I think im right… it took hours to create a father I could live with even considered a Malfoy and a Nott. Decided against it.

See I was going to kill Bellatrix but I could not! So did you enjoy the chapter? 2,900 some words… more than the last two rights? Did you like the chapter? Review? PLEASE

To my Grammar anonymous reviewer… I am sorry but I do not have a beta… well I do but her schedule is as bad as mine is. I will try harder.

Kittendragon: thanks for the review! I promise I will have a thickening of Sirius Black too come. And Lucius will have his day as will Draco… long story. But anyways continue reading and reviewing makes me smile after work.

stasa: as always thank you for reading… Harry is never depressed just troubled and a little dramatic!

123claire123: hope your still loving it lol. And I love reviews hah. Enjoy!

Ningchan: Sirius is a wanker I frickin LOVE him though.

DestinyEntwinements: I like cookies.. I just ate some… anyways… the o.0 better have meant omg you're a genius and I love you… and draco. Or I will cry.

DBZfanalways: tadaa a longer chaper with flowers! Only because im allergic o tiger lilies and I LOVE them… lol. And sorry they couldn't stay sweet…they are only you know learning to tolerate each other.. The rode that lays ahead is full of missing pieces and crossed paths.

animegurl088: glad your enjoying. Hope you still enjoy.

Morwenna the Magnificant: Harry is as clueless as I am… that not saying much to the plot though. I've ran into a Detour on my plot line! This chapter helped ease the traffic a little.

Yiori: I am not certain about a sadistic Draco hmm.. that's kinda kinky and hot humm yum. But yeah yeah back to this. Perhaps draco is a tad emotionally sadistic at the least.

Thanks to all my reviews. Readers and those who put me on their check lists or fave me … don't think for a second I don't appreciate that.


	16. Call Me Harry?

_**Chapter 16: Call Me Harry?**_

_-1Disclaimer: On-Going_

_**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**_

_**Chapter: Call Me Harry?**_

_A/N: this is just a nice little Harry Draco chapter… so enjoy! Perhaps this is everything you have been waiting for… no im kidding but if you want more of something similar, you had better review. Because my ego is shot over a flame. Sorry if this chapter is a mess... its 2:13 AM. annd i cant see anymore_

The next few days were all a blur. Narcissa had brought the tapestry from Grimmauld along with the portrait of Druella and Walburga. Though Walburga ranted about Druella having the nicer of the two portraits. The point was the Heart House was getting its glory.

Bellatrix was burned all right. She was burned the blackest. Darker than Lucius. Connecting to Nymphadora was Orion and beside Nymphadora was Sirius faintly there on the tree as her brother. Nymphadora chose not to talk to anyone about this.

"Harry, Draco the train leaves tomorrow. I received permission from the headmaster to take the two of you to Hogwarts tonight with the staff." Nymphadora said in an almost dazed voice. "Your books are already in your room."

"Room?" Draco and Harry said at the same time.

"Yes… Severus informed the headmaster of the condition the two of you have. From what I hear, he was not happy. This wasn't part of the grand plan," Nymphadora babbled on.

"Yes and Harry, Draco bought your books for you as a proper courting present… though I am sure he didn't mention a word of that." Narcissa said eyeing her son. Draco was acting not so much peculiar but was trying to stay distant from everyone including Harry. He had felt as though he had failed Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said and blushed a little. He was not use to such gifts.

"You're my mate. It's my job." Draco said nonchalantly.

"I'm your job?" Harry said and glared at Draco.

Narcissa, Andromeda and Nymphadora took this as a sign to leave the room and decided to allow the Veela and his mate work it out without a scene.

"What is your problem Harry? What is your issue?" Draco said and stared at him. "I get it I failed you I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I am supposed to be your bloody mate… and you act as if everything you do for me is your job. That you have to. That makes me feel great. You do not do a damn thing for me. You do everything because you are obligated!" Harry said and sighed. "You know what just forget it ok."

"Fine. We'll be in school soon anyways and too busy to have these meaningless feuds." Draco said and sat back. If Harry wanted to be an idiot that was all on Harry.

"Draco… please don't do this." Harry said looking at the blonde who was not looking at him. "You saved me from Bellatrix I don't want you obligated to save me." Harry said trying to get Draco to hear him out. "I don't want you to die over me."

"Damn it Harry hear me out!" Draco raised his voice unintentionally. "You are my mate. I love you; I will not let someone kill you unless they kill me first. Harry Potter I will die before you. It is my honor to protect you, take care of you, and love you. Honor, Harry the Veela honor. Much like Malfoy. You will not just ignore me. I will not let you die. Understand it Harry?"

"Yes" Harry responded and frowned. "It's hard for me too you know."

"Well tell me when something is bothering you Potter. If you want to play hero you have to play hero forever when it comes to me. Otherwise I die." Draco said. "Come on we need to pack for school."

"So we're sharing rooms in school."

"Indeed Potter." Draco responded coldly walking up the stairs. Harry followed.

"Could you call me Harry?"

"Perhaps. If you don't act like a spoiled famous boy." Draco responded heading for Harry's room. "I'm going to help you pack I don't want to be seen with the trash you normally wear."

"Thanks I guess." Harry said holding in his want to get smart with Draco again.

Draco turned around and grabbed Harry. He pushed him into the wall not rough, but with enough force to make Harry struggle to get away from Draco. "I think you look damn sexy no matter what you wear." Draco said and kissed Harry roughly. "In fact I could care less what you wear. However, I will not have my mate wearing shabs. It just looks bad on me" Draco moved to Harry's neck and nipped at it. He smiled when he felt Harry's body relax into the embrace.

"Is this how it will always be?" Harry asked softly his eyes glazed over just a little. He wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco raised his mate off the floor shoving him upwards so it would be easier to get at him. Draco lifted Harry's shirt running his finger up his abdomen causing Harry to hiss in pleasure.

"No, no stop." Harry said panting. He was absolutely turned on, he wanted this. But he did not want it like this. He did not want his first time to be like this. Not on the stairs so anyone could interrupt.

Draco stopped, lowering Harry. He rested his head against Harry's. The Veela was on full alert screaming at him for stopping. Draco breathed heavily. "Sorry. There's something about the way you say one thing and mean another that drives me crazy. Please do not think I would take advantage."

Harry just nodded and gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled the blonde down to him by the hair and bit on Draco's lips a little. Then licked them. Draco allowed Harry to enter his mouth and they stayed there steamily kissing. Until the need for air became too great and Harry had to pull away.

"I don't see it as an advantage." Harry said simply. He really wanted Draco, right here. "You stopped." Harry finished and got away from Draco making his way up the stair and too his room. He went to the closet where he had all his new robes. Draco followed and opened it going through and picking ones he would take to Hogwarts with them. Ones That Harry should not have bought and ones that would stay here for when they returned during holiday.

"Well these are the clothes we'll take. And oh we have to pack your broom." Draco started going about Harry's room gathering things and putting them in Harry's chest.

"So I don't have to pack?" Harry asked taking a seat watching Draco. Draco turned and nodded.

"I will pack for you. I have already packed." Draco said and smirked. He was really trying to put his Veela out of it mind by keeping busy.

"Good I hate packing." Harry said and leaned back. He was so frustrated now he could not even think straight. Could not even think of packing or school.

When Draco finished he put the trunk away miniaturized it for Harry and sighed. He was still absolutely turned on about Harry and that kiss. Draco really should not have done that. Kissing Harry like that would have been fine if he just had not kissed him like that.

"So… what now?" Harry asked lookign at Draco with a smile.

"Well, we could go speak with Severus and Lupin." Draco suggested watching warm-heartedly as his mates eyes lit up with the mention of the were-wolf. Draco took this as a good sign and walked over to Harry helping him up and they headed to the study where the men were still working on Potions.

"Harry." Remus greeted then glared at Draco. "I knew I smelled something funny about. Mr. Malfoy." Remus said and went back to the wolfs bane potion he was not going to mention the fact he smelled Draco all over Harry.

"Hey Remus. We're leaving tonight with Snape and Nymphadora."

"Lovely… I have a surprise for you." Remus said his eyes twinkled for a second. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Oh?"

"It seems that I am the new DADA instructor isn't that wonderful." Remus said and sighed taking an apron off. "I will be teaching you and… Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes I'm sure you students will have a delightful year. Learning of Werewolves and Veela's and their dangers to society." Severus said and inwardly was proud of the glares he was receiving from the wolf.

Remus ignored Severus comment and smiled at Harry. Then sighed. "Harry you and I need to talk come on."

Harry looked at Remus with a worried glance. Remus smiled warmly and led the way out of the room. Leaving Severus with his godson taking Harry to have an important chat with him.

"Harry." Remus said having a seat in the kitchen and ushering Harry to do the same. Harry followed. "I know you've had a rough life. However, there are certain things you should know. I mean there will come a time where you and Draco will a…" Remus started turning red. Why couldn't Sirius do this?

"Have sex. Yeah Moony I know all about." Harry said looking at Remus as if he was out of his mind.

"There is more too it than that Harry, there's protection and Lube and making sure you trust Mr. Malfoy. If you please do me the favor of showering before coming to my class. I can smell him all over you. It is not a bad smell. I just think he is moving to fast with you."

"Remus. We just made out."

"I can smell it all over you I can smell what he wanted and your submissions to it Harry. Harry I can smell everything you put out for it and what you wanted. I can smell what he wanted. It is strong and I just want you to watch it with Malfoy. I am certain he isn't the cleanest in the world." Remus said and sighed. "He is a Malfoy."

"Remus I will talk to you later. If you have a problem with my Veela and I shagging perhaps you should take it up with the Veela not me. After all he is pursuing me." Harry smiled at Remus. "Don't worry about me."

"Draco is just… he isn't well. I just don't want you to make the same mistake Severus made." Remus said finally.

"What does that mean?"

"Harry I want you to have a choice. Once you mate with Draco… you can never sleep with any other person again." Remus said, "It would kill him."

"Remus. I do not care. If Draco and I mate then I am willing to give him myself. And I will not have to ever sleep with anyone again anyways. Remus please just accept him… he cares about me."

"Ok Harry; I will give him a chance. But I'm consider your family so I won't have him hurting you."

Harry smiled and gave Remus a hug. So Remus was just worried about his safety with Draco. Harry trusted Draco and if their relationship was as steamy as those kisses, Harry was looking forward to it completely.

A-N: Thanks for the great reviews hope everyone enjoys! Hogwarts is scheduled for the next chapter (awesome!) thank yous next chapter. Please leave me some juicy supportive reviews.


	17. I Want You

**Chapter 17: I Want You**

**-1Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: I Want You**

**AN**: my most unoriginal chapter. Chapter title by Third Eye Blind

Harry and Draco sat patiently, waiting to leave. Draco was pushing his limits by sitting as close to Harry as humanely possible, considering the circumstances. Harry was trying not to notice as the blonde rubbed against him. When Severus, Remus and Nymphadora entered, they looked up in greeting.

"Okay, we're apparating to Hogsmeade and then we're going to get going from there," said Remus, shooting Draco a glare. He was not comfortable with the blonde being all over Harry. He was definitely not comfortable with the fact that Harry smelled of submission and total enjoyment to the blonde's advances. "Ready?" he asked, sounding mildly frustrated.

Draco matched Remus' stare.

The Veela did not like the werewolf. He did not like the way he was looking at him. He particarlly did not like how he took Harry away. Draco glared at Remus, he refused to submit to the wolf's menacing stare. Harry was his mate and he would stand up for him.

"Yes" Draco said and grabbed Harry's hand. "I'll be apparating with you?" Draco asked looking at Harry hopefully. Harry nodded a little. "Sure."

"Harry, can't you apparate?" Nymphadora asked curiously.

"I can, I just rather not."

Without another word, Draco apparated to Hogsmeade with Harry in tow. Draco had a smug smile on his face, he could not complain. He had won against the wolf for round one. Apparating with Harry was a stroke of genius; he knew the wolf wanted to apparate with Harry. Unfortunately for Remus, Draco had apparated with Harry instead.

"Don't you love apparating?" Draco said as the rest of their group popped in.

"Love it." Harry responded sarcastically.

Remus was doing his best to ignore the fact that Draco had left before the rest of the group on purpose. He selflessly pushed down the desire to rip the Veela apart. 'Harry cares about Draco,' he reminded himself as the group walked up to Hogwarts.

Draco had insisted on walking with Harry and having everyone walk behind them as they walked to Hogwarts. Remus contented himself with the fact that he would fight the bigger battles with the pair of them when the time came.

"So, where are our rooms going to be?" Harry asked curiously.

"Dumbledore will tell you when you get there." Nymphadora said, smiling and looked back to Remus. He looked furious and upset. Nymphadora slowed her pace to match his. "You know Remus, there isn't anything you can do about them. You're going to have to get used to them."

"I know there isn't anything I can do," said Remus, clearly agitated. "But that boy is a Malfoy. A spitting image of his father," he growled. "Harry is like a son to me. I believe I should have at least some say in whom or what he mates with."

"Well, if Draco wasn't Veela, you probably wouldn't care." Nymphadora said, flashing the werewolf a cheery grin. "Don't worry so much. Draco loves him. You should be happy."

Remus sighed heavily. For the rest of the walk, the werewolf did not do much besides give monosyllabic answers to everyone who spoke to him. He did not want Harry to be with Draco forever. As far as he was concerned Draco was not respectful to Harry. Perhaps Sirius had some reason to be nervous.

"I do not want to catch the two of you in any abandoned room. Also, keep your hands off each other in Potions. I will not have my Lab turned into a monsters habitat because the two of you decided to move on to having sex," Severus said in an icy tone. "I have more than enough monsters to deal with without the two of you going at it." Severus smirked as Remus looked stunned again. He hoped to drive Remus insane by the end of the year. It looked like he was getting off to a good start.

"Potter, when we get to the castle - I'll beat you at flying," said Draco, smirking. He grabbed his mate's arm, running the rest of the way to the castle. He was so happy to be back at Hogwarts and to finally have his mate by his side.

"Boys will be boys," Nymphadora laughed. "So Severus, Remus ready for the term?" Nymphadora grinned.

"Yes," Remus replied shortly. He felt sick to his stomach.

"The only person not prepared is you, Ms. Black." Severus said and they reached Hogwarts grounds. When they arrived, Dumbledore was discussing the living arrangements for Harry and Draco.

"Your new quarters are located behind the painting of Helga Hufflepuff in the Great Hall. This means you have to be discreet about when you come and go. We don't want to have any unwelcome attention." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh, and Harry; the new minister is here to have a word with you - charming woman really." Dumbledore said before turning to go back to his office. "We will be expecting you after dinner." Dumbledore said over his shoulder.

"Wait, there's a new minister? Who," Harry asked, realizing how out of the loop he was.

"Magnolia Brown," Remus replied. "I don't know much about her really. I doubt she can be any worse than the others."

Harry just nodded and sighed. "Flying will be later Draco we have to unpack."

"You're just afraid I'd beat you admit it."

The two boys quarreled back and forth, as they went to their dorms. They had to work on coaxing Helga Hufflepuff into allowing them into their dorm rooms. She finally did, even though they did not have a password. Dumbledore had said she would not require one, she would simply recognize them as the chosen for the room.

Draco and Harry entered. The room was clad in rich brown and orange tones with golden olive accents. It was a beautiful sitting room. Off to the left was the bathroom and then to the right the door was closed. Harry and Draco went to the right. Draco opened the door this room was made of deep burgundies spoiled with dark mahogany wooden furniture. Which included two closets and a king size four-poster bed. Harry swallowed hard.

"You… you think there's another room?"

"I didn't see one." Draco smirked and pulled Harry over, sneaking a quick kiss to the cheek. "I promise I won't go fast."

Harry glared, shrugged, and opened his trunk that was in there. He quickly went to hang things up completely ignoring Draco's comment. Sometimes Draco was too obscene for him. And to think only several weeks ago, he still disliked Draco. Things seemed to change so quickly. Draco did not unpack his bags. Instead, Draco took to jumping on the king sized bed. He rested there, watching Harry putter around the room as if he was some kind of exhibit.

"You know, you're not all that attractive for a man. I mean sure, you are dark and rather short. But otherwise, you are somewhat awkwardly shaped. You're kind of feminine beauty instead of masculine, breathtaking," Harry shot him a death glare. "That works for me though. I'm a dominant type." Draco grinned when he got another glare from Harry.

"Draco Malfoy, I will not stand for you speaking of me as if, I'm some object! Besides, I am not going to just let you fuck my brains out whenever you feel like it. If you want to live you better make me happy," Harry was blushing and looking down after his rant. He did not notice Draco come up around him.

Harry sunk into the strong arms as they snaked around him. Draco started kissing Harry's lips before making his way to Harry neck where he bit and suckled at it. Harry moaned and grabbed on to Draco as if it were the end of the world. Harry was mentally damning himself for not having a lot of experience before this. Draco suddenly bit down on to his neck. Harry let out a loud and somewhat feminine yelp.

"Why?" Harry moaned, inadvertently pressing his erection into Draco's leg. "Why are you doing this?"

"You don't think you'll be happy with me. I want to show you that I'm more than willing to make you happy," Draco purred into Harry's ear. He nipped at the ear then moved his hand down, undoing Harry's trousers. He unzipped the fly and caressed the member. He let one finger trail along the shaft and reached down to Harry's balls, circling them then cupping them in his palms before massaging them.

Harry's mouth dropped open. Whether in shock or ecstasy, Draco was not certain. He worked his hand up and down, roughly pumping Harry into an ecstatic oblivion. Draco smiled and bit down roughly on Harry's neck. Harry screamed his arms going up and sinking nails into Draco's shoulder Harry came hard and in spurts onto Draco hand. "I want you happy." Draco said and smiled at the oversized bruise on Harry's neck.

"You're marked again," said Draco as he licked his fingers and hands. Harry just watched, entranced by those eyes and the strength of Draco.

"I've never…" Harry's voice trailed off and Draco nodded, understanding that Harry had never done anything like this before.

"Good." Draco said. "Now let's get cleaned up. We have a Minister to meet and staff to greet." Draco said and cast the cleaning spell. "Ready?" Draco asked and Harry nodded a bit as they exited the portrait only to be in an empty great hall. "I guess we're early."

Harry nodded and sat at the round Gryffindor table. Draco sat beside him. "Do you love me?" Harry whispered, making sure not to look at Draco. He did not want to hear how Draco did not love him, but how the Veela loved him and therefore Draco had to accept.

"Of course I love you. The Prince of Slytherin doesn't do this for just anyone," Draco said and kissed Harry's blushing cheek. "I love you Harry." He breathed out just as the great hall doors opened.

"Mr. Malfoy, Harry," Remus said his nose twitching as he approached the boys and took a seat beside Harry. Nymphadora entered with Severus. Nymphadora sat beside Remus and Severus went to the staff table that now was occupied by several teachers who had entered from the professor entrance. A tanned woman with greying brown hair sat beside Dumbledore, smiling warmly as he spoke. She seems to be friendly enough, though Harry was watching her cautiously.

"Are you ready for term, Remus? What are you going to be teaching us?" Harry asked as food appeared in front of them. There was beef and rice with spinach salad and raspberry dressing. Harry started piling some food on his plate and poured some drink in his goblet.

"I don't know yet… maybe I'll teach you to shower before you see me. Honestly Harry, I can smell him all over you… and I can smell the submission!" Remus whined, biting into his beef. "There is submission all over you. It's disgusting."

"Remus!" Nymphadora reprimanded, glaring at Remus. "I finally got a list of things that prune wants me to do for potions. It's like detention. Lots and lots of cleaning."

Harry was horrified at what Remus was saying. His submission was that strong. Remus could smell it on him. Could other people? Harry just ate with his face down, not looking at anyone.

"That 'prune' is my godfather, should I tell him how you feel?" Draco asked, smartly. He would let the wolf be for now.

"I'm family too!" Nymphadora objected. "Harry' I don't know how you deal with him. He is such a… spoiled brat" Nymphadora stuck her nose up in the air as she had seen Draco doing many times before. "Right, Draco?"

"Whatever you say, Nympho," Draco smiled at Nymphadora who shot icicle glares at her younger cousin.

"50 points from Slytherin for…. Berating an aide," Nymphadora said and turned back to her plate.

Draco glared at her before grabbing Harry's arm. "Come along Potter I haven't the time to waste eating with beasts and traitors." Draco pulled Harry up to the minister and Dumbledore. "Sir, Harry and I are tired and we wish to retire for the day."

"Harry Potter." The woman beside Dumbledore said and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard both good and bad about you. I am Magnolia Brown. You know my niece, Lavender. I believe she is in the same house as you."

"I know Lavender." Harry nodded. "It's a pleasure meeting you. Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, Harry. If you get into any trouble, please come to me first before anyone else at the ministry unless you know them well. The ministry has spies lurking in it. Fishing them out is a quest on its own. You and Draco have a nice evening I look forward to our chat again soon." Magnolia nodded to the boys.

Dumbledore peered right through both of them and Harry could tell he was trying to gain access to thoughts and memories. Harry pushed the headmaster out.

"Really I think it is best Draco and I retire. Headmaster, Minister, please have a lowly evening. "Harry said and turned.

"Oh Harry please call me Maggie or at least Magnolia," The minister said her attention turning back to Dumbledore.

Harry walked out of the great hall Draco behind him confused as to why his mate was acting so peculiar. Harry never acted straight out rude to most people. He usually just dealt with it. But this time Harry stormed out of the hall in a hurry.

"If you insist on having I look like a barbarian in the hall back there could you tell me why?"

"He entered my mind… he was looking for something!" Harry said turning looking at Draco. "He is up to something… I just don't know what. I don't trust him." Harry said and shrugged. "He's been acting just funny. I don't like it." Harry said simply and continuing his walk. "You don't have to come with me if you don't like. I'm going to go talk to someone."

"Who?" Draco inquired. Who could Harry possibly want to talk to that wasn't in there already?

"Hagrid," Harry said simply. Not surprised when Draco stopped pulling Harry back.

"No."

"You don't have to come. I can walk the grounds without you. Who knows maybe the centaurs will come for me."

"Fine, I'll go." Draco said as he and Harry started their walk to the hut. "But that's only because his beasts are deadly"

Draco and Harry stood outside the door while Harry knocked loudly on it there was no answer. Harry tried harder then pushed the door open. Harry entered Draco loomed in the doorway. Not wanting to follow his mate. Knowing he should really take both of them back to Hogwarts. Since Hagrid was not home apparently.

"Where is he?" Harry said looking sad as he walked out. "I didn't see him all summer. Not even my birthday." Harry looked frustrated. Draco put an arm around him, squeezing him.

"I'll owl my mother when we get back. It'll be ok Harry."

A/N: I'm sorry I'm an awful authoress. I couldn't get my computer to work and I honestly have a bad case of writers block! No excuse. Good news. I have a Beta for this story. Be sure to thank the lovely Everlasting Devastation for beta'ing.

I'm too tired to find where I saved my Thank You's so review and when I find them next chapter there will be some up. Yes chapters are coming slower I am going to attempt to have chapters in this story from now on Beta'd before posting. So depending on schedules and conflicts who knows. But I will promise to update.


	18. It Was All a Lie?

**Title:Dont Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: It was all a Lie**

It had been several days since the start of term. So far, things were working out well. There was still no direct word on Hagrid. Narcissa wrote daily on updates. At the feast, Dumbledore announced that he would teach Care for Magical Creatures. The rumors had circled and stirred about that; according to many Dumbledore finally sacked Hagrid. There were some surprises too. Remus Lupin was teaching Dark Arts with the assistance of Sirius Black. Poor Nymphadora just days into term and Severus had already sent her out in tears. Sometimes he was just a plain vile man; Nymphadora always came back.

Friend wise things were simple. Hermione, Ginny and occasionally Ron talked to Draco and Harry on a daily basis. Neville sometimes was included. The only person that ever really came for Draco was Blaise none of the other Slytherins dared to have anything to do with Draco. They knew he was no longer one of them. Dumbledore announced at the welcoming dinner that Draco and Harry were mates and that no one was to get between them. This sent many of the hopeful Hogwarts girls and even some of the boys into a tizzy. Harry and Draco, the two best-known boys in the school and by far the most handsome being mates to each other. Many of the students thought it was a scandal and a show.

"Say Draco you should help me with potions?" Harry said quietly from the study table.

"If you mean I should write the essay for you; No, I wrote the last one. Snape will notice." Draco said from the couch where he was laying writing a note to his mother. "I may be a Veela and indebted to you Potter but I am not going to do your school work."

"But what if I say no to you? What if I don't love you?" Harry said glumly. He was not thinking of what he was saying he just was talking because he did not want to do the parchment.

"Is that your decision?" Draco said he had turned white and nervous. "You do not want me."

"No; I haven't decided." Harry muttered and grinned. "Besides if not for you how could I distance myself from Ron and Hermione shag affairs?"

"Potter, that's vile. I don't want the image of that poor excuse of a wizard and his" Draco paused not wanting to offend his mate. "His scholar obsessed nutcase girlfriend shagging. Disgusting" Draco sat up and put the final touches on his note to his mother.

"I'm going to the owlry, will you come along?" Draco said standing. "I may HELP with the essay when I get back if you do." Draco smirked and then shot a nod to Harry.

"Fine. However, do not think it is because I want to go. And it is not because I like you. I have a letter to send to Mrs. Weasley and I wrote a letter to Hagrid. Perhaps Hedwig will find him." Harry said and pulled his shoes on. "You better keep your word on that essay help."

"Harry I can't lie to you." Draco said simply and they exited.

They had talked the painting of Helga Hufflepuff to allow them in through another entrance painting she had. She was not willing at first but she finally agreed to allow them entrance in the Hufflepuff wing. She really was a friendly woman once you got past her maternal watch.

They dodged glances and stares as they made their way to the Owlry. It was a Saturday and everyone was out of the dorms. Draco seemed very uneasy and he reached back grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him close.

"I don't trust anyone." Draco said softly when they finally made it outside. There were a ground of Hufflepuff studying and a group of third year Ravenclaws gawking at Draco and Harry.

"Aye Potter; I see you're the ball and chain!" Someone shouted. Draco glared and pointed his wand at them. It was a Slytherin. It appeared to be a fourth year.

"You stay out of this." Draco hissed at the fourth year.

When they made it to the Owlry Draco sighed and leaned against the wall. He gave his eagle owl his notes and off it went. Draco looked at Harry who was petting Hedwig, which cooed lightly.

"Have a safe journey girl." Harry spoke softly and then let the owl fly free.

"She is magnificent." Draco muttered watching Harry's snowy owl.

"She is one of my first wizard ring purchases. My aunt and uncle… they hate her!" Harry smiled and laughed. "They hate her a lot."

Draco nodded. There was so much he did not know about his mate. He knew some because the trust Harry put into Dragon. So much was missing though. Draco watched Harry carefully. He was wondering if perhaps there would be a time Harry would ever truly love him and not because he had to.

Harry smiled and sighed. "It's beautiful, the castle and everything. I'm going to miss it you know."

"It will always be here" Draco said simply, pulled Harry over, and gave a kiss on his forehead. "Hogwarts will always be here Harry."

Harry blushed softly and pushed Draco away. It was not that he did not like the advances. It was that just months ago, they were sworn enemies. Now he was almost sleeping with Draco. "Come on, you know you shouldn't do that. Someone may see."

"Let them." Draco smirked and grabbed at Harry. The Veela was very content with being near its mate so much now. Draco managed to get one more kiss in before Harry broke free racing down the stairs back to the outside. Draco followed after.

When Harry reached the bottom Crabbe, Goyle and Nott grabbed him. Crabbe held him and Goyle punched Harry in the gut. The Veela who sensed this before Draco was down all the stairs. Draco had his wand out pointing to the three Slytherins who had his mate around the arms. Harry looked enraged and struggling against them. He looked so pathetic Draco could not help but to think the Dark Lord had no reason to fear.

"Put him down." Draco said anger growing by the second as the Veela witnessed the humiliation its mate was going through.

"Draco; You know the Dark Lord will forgive you. Come back to us; bring your little mate too." Nott spoke.

"Your Lord is a dead Lord." Draco spat. "Release him or else. Release him NOW."

"Ickle Draco making demands." Goyle said and he and Crabbe bellowed laughs. The laughter was enough of a disturbance for Harry to kick on Crabbe and was instantly released. As the giant boy jumped up and down whining.

Draco grabbed onto Harry who had grabbed his wand out at the ready. They stood there looking at the three Slytherins who now looked a little for vulnerable than they had. A Veela and his mate were now in for pay back.

**NarcissaBlackNarcissaBlackNarcissaBlack**

Narcissa had been busy getting the things from the Malfoy Manor and the vacation house and placing them at the Heart House of Black. She and her sister Andromeda worked long hours to make the house friendly for Draco and Harry as well as themselves.

Narcissa had been looking into the where about of Hagrid. So far, she had only learned he was sent to the West to gather information and a task. That was relatively early in the summer. He was missing now to what she heard nobody in the Ministry or Order had word of him. Narcissa was working bargains with the darker clientele she knew now. She promised to help Draco and if that meant Harry then Harry would be helped even if it leads to a beast of a man in the end. She tried.

"Cissy the picture of Bellatrix what should I do with it?" Andromeda asked softly. She entered the study with a picture of Bellatrix when she was still beautiful.

"Ask the picture who her loyalties lay with family or her lord and that's how to decide. If it is with that Lord of, hers please then burn it and the frame. I don't need anything bad in this house." Narcissa said softly. She was writing a letter off inquiring on Hagrid.

Andromeda nodded and was about to leave. "My sister. I am sorry things turned out this way."

Narcissa looked up and smiled. "I'm not. I missed you… and your daughter. It's a shame I wasn't there more."

"Yes but the Malfoy's wouldn't have it." Andromeda said and smiled. "The house is beautiful. I didn't think we had a Heart House."

"It was quite a project creating." Narcissa said and sighed. "Hagrid has still not been sighted. I've been searching for days now."

"He'll come up." Andromeda said with a nod and left.

Narcissa sighed again and went back to writing letters adding pictures and trying to get word out that Hagrid was indeed being searched for. It was trivial and the least she could do. Now though she could do no more than search from home. She had a warning from Lady Parkinson that the Lord was after her and the remaining Blacks. Narcissa lived now imprisoned. She refused though to stop her from helping her family.

**SiriusBlackRemusLupinSiriusBlackRemusLupin**

"I don't like it." Sirius said crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't like it at all. My nephew is hazardous."

"Well I don't like it but, Draco isn't all that bad," Remus said in defense of Draco. Sirius glared at Remus. "He has been nothing but helpful and loving to Harry… protective even. If I could just get them to shower before class, it would be fine. You know Harry is my family; Draco though is not. Not yet."

Sirius growled a little and ignored Remus going back to looking at Essays for Dark Arts they were learning about enchantment of faeries on human and wizard alike. Sadly, that included Veela's. Sirius could not escape his nephew and godson even through work.

"Remus I just don't like him."

"Sirius, It's Harry's choice. Besides there is no other way." Remus rubbed his eyes. "The full moon will be soon I have an outline for class for three days."

"I'm sorry Moony if it means anything."

"S'ok. I am heading to bed. Goodnight."

Remus got up. He expected Sirius to follow. The truth was Sirius and Remus were lovers and bed partners. It seemed though the entire summer since the sentencing Sirius had been distant and cold. It drove Remus mad. Remus sighed and walked out. He did not even get a response from his lover. Remus was not sure how Sirius felt anymore. Sirius was blocking Remus from being close as they were before. Remus changed quickly and got into bed. He hugged his pillow with anguish. The pillow had been his only mate recently.

Sirius never even noticed Remus looking at him. He did not notice the sighs and glances. All he noticed was how Harry looked at Draco. It was no secret he could tell that Harry Potter was infatuated with his nephew. Sirius did not like the thought he made it clear as much as possible. He also did not like his godson too much at the moment.

He was not quite as hateful towards him as he once was. Molly Weasley had straightened him out on that one. Called him selfish and forced him to go through moments with Harry she had witnessed. He had to admit his godson had tried very hard. It was once again all within the blood; He was a Black he was meant to be stubborn.

**DracoHarryDracoHarryDracoHarry**

"Come on Draco, your father will take you back. We can be friends again just leave him!" Nott said and nodded to Draco. "We are your friends Draco we want you with us. Forget him and Zabini."

Harry looked up at Draco worried because Draco took a step towards them. Surely, Draco was not choosing them over him. Harry is breathing increased. He knew he could not take on four Slytherins; he could not even take on three. Draco was good with his wand and fists.

"Zabini is not to join us then?" Draco said softly taking another step away from his mate.

Draco was wishing Harry would get it over with and completely mate with him. As it was though he had not therefore the Veela felt all of Harry's pain and betrayal but could do nothing to soothe it. Draco took another step and he was right in front of the Slytherins. He nodded to all of them.

"My friends." Draco said softly "what of Zabini?"

"We don't want Zabini, he is a traitor!" Nott whispered. "A traitor. He is dating that Weasley girl you know?"

"I wasn't aware." Draco said nonchalantly though he had already known. He had to admit the two of them complimented each other well. He wished Harry and he would be that way soon.

"Dra..Draco?" Harry whispered softly.

Draco turned around now all four Slytherins facing Harry. He nodded to Harry.

"It was nice Harry it really was you know. Getting into your head I'm certain the Dark Lord would appreciate all the information I gathered for him." Draco was in pain now. His Veela hating himself and the words he dared to speak. "I'm sorry Harry but it was all a ploy.

Harry's eyes began tearing a little he collapsed to the ground. He felt as if someone had just ripped his heart out. In an essence, that is exactly what Draco had done. Harry began coughing. No one saw Draco grimace with the same pain.

"You… you lied? You're a liar?" Harry worked out before he blacked out from the pain.

Draco had a pounding headache, his mate was now before him unconscious, and Draco did not know why. He had to think fast.

"We should throw him in the lake." Crabbed said Goyle nodding excitably beside him.

"I say we kill him with the curse." Nott said and smirked. "Draco you do it."

"No, I will take him to my father and godfather and there shall be a meeting. I will take him now. I will see you three shortly. Gather the Slytherins up prepare them for the festivities. The death of Harry Potter." Draco said and put a levitation spell on Harry he made sure to treat Harry very carelessly.

**A/N: **What am I suppose to say? I am a mediocre writer. I cannot understand sentence structure. Even with the loving guidance of internet help, I am a grammar failure. I am sorry. You do not always get what you want. That includes good grammar. Anyways, I have not been feeling well. I am Sorry for the delay on the update. I still do not feel well so I do not know when the next update will be. Enjoyed this one... I wrote and deleted and wrote and deleted and deleted some more. And this muck is what is left.


	19. I Love You Too

-1**Disclaimer: On-going **

**Chapter: I Love You Too**

Draco led Harry carefully through Hogwarts castle, throwing glares at anyone who dare cross his path. He felt awful for the way he had been acting. This was the icing on the cake. Still feeling bad, and changing his plans were two different things. Draco had to follow through with his plans with Harry. Especially given the circumstances in hand.

"Salazar's bite" Draco whispered and was granted access to the Slytherin house. Draco was not surprised to see most of the Slytherins already waiting. It was apparent who the supporters of the Dark Lord were. They seemed to group together in hushed whispers. The young ones stood in the back nervous. Draco saw Blaise and Millicent there he also saw Pansy. Draco nodded to them. The three stared back. He was not sure if there was horror on the UN marked Slytherins or curiosity. He saw happiness on the ones that stood ready for the end of Harry Potter.

Draco never took Harry to Severus or his father. Instead, he went straight to the Slytherin house. Draco had to see them now. He had to mark those who would harm his mate. He had to mark them so they would never have an advantage on him and Harry. That is exactly what Draco planned.

"Draco what have they decided?" Nott said, the self-proclaimed new prince of Slytherin.

"They have decided nothing but all of you" Draco pointed at the group anxious to get Harry. "You have all decided your own fates."

With a twist of a wand Draco silently flung a spell carelessly out. It was aimed so it would hit any Slytherin in the group. They would all be branded as Bellatrix had been. Draco vowed when he saw Lucius next Lucius would be branded as well.

"Draco what is the meaning of this?" Nott said angrily rubbing at his wrist. The rest of the supporters were doing the same. Crabbe had got his to the forehead.

"Harry is my mate. By trying to harm Harry Potter, you have taken it upon yourself to hurt my mate. My mate, which is my life. By hurting my mate, you purposely hurt me. I will not have any of you hurting him. If you ever try again I will do much more than brand you a Veela Threat." Draco spoke quickly and fiercely. He then pointed a wand and Harry was free again.

Harry glanced around fearfully. He then took it upon himself to stand behind Malfoy for protection. He was not sure what game Malfoy was playing. He was worried. Harry who had suffered through a lot and was now fearful of what may happen with all these Slytherins. It was as if he was already in a Death Eater meeting.

"Younger students. There is a war. There are sides to take. You are either with The Dark Lord or with Harry and me. You have to choose your sides learn as much as you can. The Dark Lord is dead. He will never breath not while Harry still breaths." Draco paused. He really did have everyone's attention. "The war is eminent, your families your siblings all taking sides. People's families will be killed. Friends will die. Do you want to support a man who will kill your cousin if he a squib? Do you want a leader who he himself is a bloody half-blood and wants to kill half-bloods? Pure Bloods may support that man but honestly, everyone has their own intentions. You all have decisions to make. I only hope your decision supports a better cause; than the murder of muggles and mud bloods."

"Draco…" Harry said nervously pulling on Draco's shirt. "Draco"

Draco turned and looked at Harry who was pitch white. Harry looked at Draco pleading to just leave. The Veela in Draco growled at him for leading his little lion to the serpents. Draco nodded to Harry and grabbed his hand.

"I hope all of you stay safe and aren't forced into anything that would make you less of the person you are." Draco said and he turned.

It only took a second for Nott to raise his wand and throw a curse at Draco. Only a second it went forward. Harry yelped and wrapped his arms firmly around Draco without thinking putting up a shield. Harry closed his eyes and buried his face into Draco, both watched. When the curse hit the shield and it held they made their way out of the Slytherin common room. Once out they ran Draco pulling Harry forward by the arm back to the Hufflepuff wing where their new entrance awaited them.

The second they were securely in their rooms Draco slammed Harry down onto the couch; he then crawled on top. Draco was crying holding, hugging, and pushing against Harry. Draco's tears fell down his cheeks and hit the shoulders and face of Harry. Harry wrapped arms around pulling him closer. Lips met nervously and questioning and then plundered each other. Draco pulled back a little and looked at Harry.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Draco whispered kissing his mate biting on Harry's lip. Draco pulled away.

"Its fine I thought you were really giving me to them." Harry said softly. "I thought you really were a liar."

Draco shook his head violently and pressed lips against Harry's cheek. "I love you." Draco said softly and looked the other way. He did not want to see the reaction.

"I love you too." Harry whispered and sighed. "I was so worried that they'd hurt you and Nott threw that curse. You could have been killed." Harry said and smiled a little. Draco was all wrapped around him arms and legs.

"You love me?"

"Oh shut it Malfoy," Harry said and a blush spread across his cheeks. "Don't do that again ok?"

"It was necessary. If we are going to beat Voldemort we need them on our side as well."

"Draco, no. I do not want anyone getting hurt. I don't want you getting hurt I'd rather die."

"Harry… you hurt I hurt… you die I die. Read up on who I am." Draco said softly and got up. "I have a potions essay to write for you."

"I'll do it myself," Harry muttered guiltily.

"Nonsense Potter. I will do it."

Draco went to the desk and started to immediately work on the essay. He could have had Harry killed today. He would have to talk to Severus about this and have his mother come to the castle too. Draco was plotting everything in his head while he worked on Harry's essay with ease. He did not notice Harry get up from the couch and come to him. He did not know until he was being pulled back into a hug.

"You don't have to." Harry said and nipped at Draco's ear. "I don't want you to ever do anything for me you don't want to do."

"That's why you're my mate you know that right?"

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned and sat on the floor resting his head on Draco's leg.

"I mean… you're my mate because you're powerful. But also because I need freedom… and a mate who wont force me into his bidding because I must. Harry if you wanted I would do all of your work. I would have no choice… but you give me the choice. I love you and I know it's somewhat crazy But I promise I will protect you until I die."

"What happens to me when you die?" Harry asked softly

"You become free of me. You go back to life without a Veela curse."

"I don't want to lose you. I want to have you always." Harry said with a smile because Draco was playing in his hair.

**A/N: **Short and sweet… plus I don't know where I am going with it and I wanted to announce that I am changing the story to finally fit the characters. AKA more Draco Harry less everyone else.

Other than that, school starts so I do not know when updates will happen. I am off Weds… so I suppose Weds will be update days.

Also thank you to all my reviewers: especially the following. In addition, thanks to everyone else. As well as my Anon user, would not have any updates but they got my brain churning. I am still bad at grammar, thank you to those who dig the knife deeper.

**Draco 3**  
2007-08-03  
ch 17, anon.

**shadowama**

**BonneNuit**

**DBZfanalways**

**stasa**


	20. When We Fight

**Disclaimer: On-going**

**Chapter:****When we fight **

It had been several weeks since Draco had almost betrayed Harry. Several weeks and they were now comfortable enough to sleep together and just about everything else. The relationship had increased greatly now that they were accustomed to each other.

"Say Draco; I have detention tonight, Snape gave me it." Harry said stuffing a roll in his mouth. "Want to come with me?"

Draco sighed inwardly; he didn't want to but he knew that he would.

"Of course Harry. Harry we need to talk I have a message from my mother. According to her the Lord has decided to eliminate the Black family. Since Holiday break starts in just a few weeks me, I just want to make sure your ok with being in the House of Hearts?"

"I love you Drake. I would follow you anywhere." Harry shyly place a kiss on Draco's cheek and grabbed his bag. "Best not to be late. Nott will be there as well."

Draco cringed he did not want to see the new prince of Slytherin. Why had Severus gave Harry a detention to begin with? Draco hadn't noticed anything his mate had done to be bad. Severus really didn't like those Gryffindors. Now he was stuck attending detention with Nott, and his Harry Potter the love of his life… well soon to be.

Draco still couldn't get Harry to trust him entirely. The Veela wasn't happy about this but for now the Veela was content enough to know that Harry was near and safe. Draco was stuck thinking when he felt Harry put a hand in his.

"Drake, I agreed to triple date with Hermione and Ginny this weekend. I hope you don't mind." Harry smiled when Draco flinched at the mention of the other Gryffindors. "Blaise will be there… so will Ron. It will be fun I promise." Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"As long as Blaise is there then someone of Prestige and well breeding will be amongst you mutts." Draco said coolly. He loved his mate, but not his mate's friends.

"Hey the Wesley's are pure bloods." Harry pointed out cheekily as they walked down to the dungeon potions lab.

"Pure-Blooded traitors." Draco snorted opening the door for Harry.

"100 points from Slytherin, And I am getting the Headmaster." The voice of Nymphadora came from the room. Draco and Harry walked in with wands at ready. Nott was a marked death eater. They couldn't risk going in without safety.

"Harry, Draco; it's lovely seeing you. Detention is cancelled. Please do me a favor and watch Mr. Nott I must get the headmaster." With that Nymphadora ran off to find Dumbledore; while Nott was left with Malfoy and Potter.

"Oh it's the Slytherin outcast." Nott said and smirked at the glare he received from Draco. "Pansy does give the best blow jobs. Do you remember how good her mouth is?" Nott continued.

"Shut up Theo!" Draco hissed dangerously tightening his hold on Harry.

"I guess you remember then. God Malfoy she gives such good head. Does Harry do that for you? Does Potter give you anything? I doubt it is anything like Pansy; Pansy is a goddess with her skills and she is mine now that I am the prince."

Harry was hurt by the things Nott was saying. He had known Draco was far from being a virgin. Girls talked, even the Gryffindors. Harry chose to walk away from Draco and sit at one of the lab desks. He frowned heavily and blocked out the things Draco and Nott were saying. He no longer wanted to hear about Draco's sex life. He didn't want to hear how Pansy and Draco were once the 'it' couple of Hogwarts.

"I don't care about that whore Pansy. She'd give out to a muggle if he gave her enough." Draco retorted and frowned when Harry left his side.

Nott smirked more and then chuckled. This was really what he was going for. Putting doubt in Potters mind and making Draco angry. He knew he was digging the knife deeply. Truth was Pansy wouldn't go near any of the Slytherins that said anything about Draco and Harry. She only talked to Blaise and Bulstrode. Draco wasn't aware of this though.

"She said I was the best she ever had. She said that you're awful in bed."

"Funny I had her moaning every time!" Draco slammed his wand into Nott's chest.

"She faked it Malfoy." Nott said.

Draco punched Nott in the face and kept at it. Nott blasted Draco with a stinging hex and Draco fell down. At the moment Harry jumped up countered it and glared at Nott. Nott was pushed so fast backward he didn't know what happened. Harry then stunned Nott grabbed Draco and started heading back to their private room. They passed Dumbledore and Nymphadora on the way.

"Boys?" Dumbledore said curiously.

"We are not spending any more time with that student." Harry said simply dragging the very confused Draco with him.

Draco could feel the outrage in Harry. He realized then every that Harry had heard. Harry was sitting on the sofa pouting and feet scrunched up to his chin he looked at a loss what to do. Draco sighed inwardly, Nott had set him up. He walked over to Harry and wrapped an arm around him.

"Harry love?"

"Yes." Harry muttered clenching his fists.

"You know Pansy means nothing to me right?" Draco said and started rubbing Harry's shoulders. "You know you're my mate?"

At that statement Harry gasped and started coughing. He pushed Draco off of him. He didn't want to hear this. He stood up and went to the bedroom locking the door and just crawled into bed. It hurt that Draco and Nott fought about Pansy. It hurt that Draco got so offended. Did Draco still love Pansy? Was Harry just something to be attached to, for living purposes? Would He ever be happy with Draco? Draco was yelling and pounding on the door. Harry pushed the sound from him choosing to ignore Draco.

"I'm a wizard you git." Draco muttered and got into the bed. Harry tried moving away. Draco caught his wrists and held him there. "No we are talking." Draco said simply.

"I don't want to. Go talk to Pansy!" Harry said exasperated flicking Draco off his wrists.

"I don't care about Pansy. I care about you now come on." Draco said and crawled on top of Harry and pinned him to the bed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know what you want!" Harry cried out bucking upwards to attempt removing Draco from is body.

"You, I want you. I love you."

"No! You don't love me your stupid Veela loves me." Harry said and turned his head the other way. He yelped when a moist tongue flicked his throat and started sucking on it. Harry groaned and put his arms around Draco's waist.

"Let me finish Harry. I love you I am Veela. The Veela chose you but I love you." Draco whispered seductively and worked Harry's shirt off. He looked down at Harry and smirked. "You are unbelievably sexy like this." Draco's comment caused Harry to blush.

"So you love me?" Harry worked out quietly as Draco kissed his abdomen and undid the button and zipper to Harry's pants.

"I love you always. I will love you for as long as you live or for as long as I live. I will love you as long as you have me." Draco whispered and worked the rest of Harry's clothes off. Harry was blushing all over. Draco smiled genuinely his mate was not only powerful and beautiful but he was completely innocent.

"Draco…." Harry said softly after Draco had watched him for an uncomfortable while.

Draco started removing his clothes as if he was stripping and the private show belonged to only Potter. Even though Potter was looking away Draco continued the show. When he finished he crawled back on the bed beside Harry and looked Harry in the eyes. "I love you." Draco whispered.

Much snogging and touching went about Harry dug nails into Draco's back side for the pleasure of kissing Draco was causing him. Draco was biting and sucking over Harry's skin like it was his for life. In a sense Draco and Harry were one of the same.

Draco was madly turned on by all the noises Harry was making he was so turned on he felt as if he was going to explode. He grabbed lube from the side table he had placed there weeks ago. Harry looked put down for only a moment then raised an eyebrow in question.

"Love you've never had sex. I don't want to hurt you" Draco muttered and kissed Harry's abdomen again. Harry nodded and grabbed onto Draco's shoulder when he felt a finger enter him. Harry's eyes shut immediately and his muscles clamped in denial. Draco started kissing and sucking on Harry's neck. The muscles immediately relaxed and Draco worked his fingers in and out assuring him and his love that it wouldn't be an unpleasant first time.

Draco couldn't take it anymore; he removed his fingers and thrust himself into Harry slowly. Harry's head was thrown back and mouth was in an "O" shape as Draco started thrusting more Harry screamed out and Harry's hand immediately grabbed onto Draco's hair. Draco continued speeding up and loving every second he hit the prostate and Harry would thrash back and forth trying to stop the pleasure. Draco slipped his hand onto Harry's balls and started pumping and squeezing while he thrust more passionately. Harry uttered a last scream cumming on to Draco's hand. Draco thrust a few more times and came into Harry and the collapsed onto of his love.

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

"You're…. amazing." Harry said and breathed heavily hand still in Draco's hair.

Draco smiled and cleaned Harry up before pulling the blankets up around them and cuddling up to a naked and pleasure buzzed Harry Potter. Draco kissed Harry a few extra times and nuzzled his neck.

"Night Draco, love you." Harry whispered half asleep.

"Love you mate." Draco said quietly and fell asleep with Harry in his arms. Their bodies glowed a soft white as they slept the mating bond finally taking over and the three of them Veela, Draco and Harry all becoming one after months of struggling. The bond and magic mixed and stirred all night. While the two lovers slept through, content and unaware of the happenings.

**A/N:** so if you're still reading this I'm sorry? Things happen. I don't update. I will try to finish this story though but thank you for reading still. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this latest segment.


	21. We All Make Mistakes

**Disclaimer: On going**

**A/N: I'm trying to get back into some writing so please leave me some feedback! Some warnings. M/M love angst and some character death. Oh NOES not character death. Humm wonder who. Any guesses?**

**Chapter: We all Make Mistakes**

After the initial mating had happened, Harry and Draco tried playing it cool. But they were failing. In potions Harry had spilled potion on Ron 4 times before Snape removed him from the class. Draco was thinking of some very sketchy things to do in said classroom and Harry was blushing from the thought. In Care of Magical Creatures Draco had insisted that one of the animals was trying to kill Harry after Harry displayed some reluctance towards Dumbledore's lesson. Again Draco and Harry were removed from their class

"Been a bad week Draco." Harry sighed at dinner in the great hall. They were eating at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron; Blaise was also there.

"It's to be expected though. I don't know why Snape was acting that way. He should know after all he is a professor." Hermione said with a smile.

"So you can read Harry's mind?" Ron asked fidgeting at the thought of a death eater's son reading Harry's mind.

"No Ron, Just my emotions." Harry said before Draco could possibly insult Ron. One of the bonuses to this bonding, He learned that Draco had no respect for Ron and did not like associating with him.

"You two are still coming with us tomorrow right? A triple date will be great." Hermione said she was directing questions to the two Slytherins.

"I am. I get to see Ginny; have not seen her all week." Blaise said and shrugged. "You coming Draco I would rather not be amongst those Gryffindorks without you."

"Have to go. Harry would kill me if I didn't." Draco said simply and then his attention went straight to his food.

Hermione Ron and Harry had one of those few moments that they could just actually talk. They planned on taking the full of it. Harry had invited them back to spend the night in the rooms Draco and he had. Harry had also invited Blaise and Ginny. Hermione was quick to say no. She had an essay to work on. Ron said he would though he got a glare from his girlfriend. Blaise said he would he didn't want to leave Draco outnumbered. Blaise was joking of course. But in a way he was serious.

"Alright well we'll see you in an hour or so then?" Harry said standing.

"Yeah mate course." Ron said with a nod.

"Harry you didn't eat anything." Hermione noticed then glanced at Draco who was looking back at her.

"Don't start Mione. I'm fine. Draco please tell her I eat!" Harry laughed.

"He does eat." Draco said and stood up putting an arm protectively around Harry as if Hermione would hurt him. "We'll be going then." Draco steered Harry away.

"See the two of you later then." Blaise said and continued to eat with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry you feeling ok?" Draco asked as they made there way to the Hufflepuff wing.

"Yes. Ron and Blaise are spending the evening." Harry said and grinned then pulled Draco into a hug in the corridor. "I love you." He said softly and squeezed Draco tightly. "I don't want you to die Draco."

"I won't." Draco said nonchalantly and kissed Harry's forehead. "Why would I die?"

"Because I am going to die Draco." Harry said cryptically and pulled away from Draco and looked at him. "I can't win this Draco. It's too much for me. I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"Harry, you'll live. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Draco smiled when Harry's face softened.

"If the two of you insist on sleeping with each other could you at least do it in private?" Severus Snape said causing Harry and Draco to jump.

"Hey Harry, Draco." Nymphadora said and smiled. "Draco we need to talk this weekend, me you Sirius and our mothers. I think Remus too. Oh and Harry. It's about Theodore Nott."

"What happened to him?" Harry said curiously.

"Students are not…" Severus was going to give a remark but Nymphadora interrupted him.

"He has been expelled for threatening a staff member and student."

"Who did he threaten?" Harry pushed.

"That is something we'll discuss later; Professor Snape and I just came from the infirmary. Neville Longbottom is in there. Seems he got into a row with a few Slytherins… didn't fair too well. He was standing up for the two of you. You should stop by. Luna is there as is Ginny." Nymphadora smiled a bit. Severus looked sour.

"We'll be sure to say hi. What were they saying?"

"40 points from Gryffindor." Severus said calmly. "For asking too many questions when someone has clearly said they will tell you later."

"But professor…" Draco countered.

"50 points from Slytherin for talking back to a professor." Nymphadora smirked and smiled at Harry.

Severus turned and glared at the pink haired woman and stormed off without her.

"Apparently Crabbe Goyle and Nott were leaving the library saying some nasty things about you Mr. Malfoy. Neville didn't want to hear any part of it and stood up to them. They they started talking about you and Mr. Potter and I'm afraid Nott fired a few curses followed by Crabbe and Goyle well… Neville just isn't that spectacular with his wand and he is a right bit clumsy. Loyal all the same. What really gets me though is that Nott had already been expelled but Dumbledore didn't summon his grandmother until after poor Neville ended up in the infirmary." Nymphadora paused and sighed. "Poor guy."

"Longbottom is a right accident." Draco said and felt Harry's emotions flaring. "I don't see why he'd defend me though. I spent years tripping him up."

"Yes well. Stop by boys. Draco I will see you and Harry this Sunday I'm coming to your rooms for lunch." Nymphadora shot a smile at the two and walked off.

"We should go see Neville now." Harry said going to the infirmary. Draco sighed and followed his mate. Draco was making sure to vocalize not wanting to see Longbottom. Harry of course ignored him the entire time.

"Harry!" Luna said when the door opened and she beamed. "I knew you and Draco would come see Neville. Madam Pomfrey said he has to stay in bed for a week."

"A week?" Draco repeated somewhat surprised.

"Yeah." Ginny said she looked sad and patted Neville on the arm. "He's out cold."

"What happened?" Harry said frowning and took a seat.

"Those terrible Slytherins were making fun and plotting something about you and Draco. Neville wanted to hear nothing of it and told them to shut it. Then that awful boy shot a curse at him. Crabbe and Goyle continued. Neville managed to disarm Crabbe but then Nott stunned him and shot something else and Neville was out cold. I was just rounding the corner when it happened. I was meeting Neville to study." Luna looked dazed for a second and a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's my fault."

"Oh Luna…" Harry said and hugged the Blonde Ravenclaw as Ginny patted her back. "Neville should have known better than to take on three death eater's sons."

"Speaking of the Death Eater's children Harry. Some inside information." Ginny interrupted in all seriousness. "Parkinson, Davis, and Bulstrode are all on your side. No word on Greengrass or the other girl though."

"Pansy and Daphne had a fall out last year. Apparently she was dating Theo and didn't tell anyone." Draco paused and shrugged "that other girl is Daphne's cousin. They have never been separated. Though Pansy used to be friends with both."

"Do you think they are… going to support the Dark Lord Draco?" Ginny said she looked like a commander preparing a game plan for her troops all business.

"More than likely. They are pure bloods."

"So are you." Harry smirked. "Luna what about the Ravenclaws?" Harry asked trying to be tender to the girl who was still crying a little only now she was holding Neville's hand.

"My house mates… don't pay me any mind." Luna said quietly and sighed. "I'm sorry Harry."

"It's ok Luna. People just don't understand your worth." Harry smiled at the girl and she brightened up considerably for a moment like she had when he entered. "Neville will be fine. No sense blaming yourself. At least we know now the exact allegiances of certain people. We also know that they were planning something." Harry offered. Luna nodded and sighed.

"I still feel slightly responsible."

"Uh hum. Students visiting hours are over I'm afraid." Madam Pomfrey said politely from the door. "You may all come back tomorrow after your visit to hogsmeade you should bring Neville some treats I'm sure he will be up by then." she paused. "Draco Harry the Minister of Magic is here to see you."

"Why here?"

"She wishes me to do an examination on Harry. It seems as if some students have reported Harry to be under the Imperius Curse. I of course doubt that to the fullest. She insists of seeing a full diagnosis of any magic in Harry's system other than his own and potions."

Draco glared at Pomfrey who looked away quickly. Harry stood there mouth open shocked. Why would anyone think that? They had made it clear that Draco and Harry were mates. Who was spreading rumors around now? Even better who was sneaking behind their back?

"Fine. Please inform the minister she is welcome to sit in on this." Harry finally said.

"Mr. Potter Mr. Malfoy; my little Lavender has told me there is a curse being used." The minister said upon entering the room. She smiled at the two students and Madam Pomfrey. "Well a diagnosis if you will?"

Draco was immediately put off by the woman and started to sneeze. He then put himself between the minister and Harry. Draco was not going to allow her to come any closer to Harry he did not trust her. When the minister put a hand out to touch Harry, Draco immediately put a wand out.

"Any closer I will mark you an enemy." Draco said seriously. Madam Pomfrey and Harry were in awe over the Veela reaction. "Madam Pomfrey I do not want the minister seeing Harry's diagnosis." Draco said and turned his face. "Is that clear?"

"What a veela wants of his mate a veela will get." Madam Pomfrey said as if quoting a book and started running a private diagnosis.

"I could have your job for listening to him." The minister said and glared. "And you Mr. Malfoy I could send you to Azkaban."

"Send me to Azkaban. I would escape." Draco said nonchalantly still wand at the ready.

"If you so desire to be sent let me just call some Dementors now."

"No need to threaten our students. Harry's diagnosis is fine. Nothing out of the ordinary at all." Madam Pomfrey said closing the diagnosis and smiled. "Now Minister Brown I believe Albus would like to see you in his office. I will take you there personally. So I know you made it." Madam Pomfrey nodded to the boys and ushered the minister out of the room.

"What was all that for now she thinks something is up?" Harry said seemingly at Draco who just smirked.

"I don't trust her."

"Nonsense she is Lavenders aunt she is trust worthy. Honestly Draco you really need to calm down just a little." Harry said and checked on Neville one last time before he and Draco went back to their private dorms.

They were greeted by a bored looking Ron and the always prestige look Blaise.

"The two of you are late!" Ron said from the entrance. "She wouldn't let us in!" Ron barked and shot the portrait quite a look.

"Well she is doing her job." Harry responded whispered the password and walked into the private dorm.

"What kept the two of you?" Blaise asked Draco.

"The Minister wanted a diagnostic on Harry's magic. Any idea why?" Draco said and sat on the couch beside his mate. Ron was eating the leftovers from the morning breakfast.

"Well sometimes if a wizard hosts certain powers and magic there are spells and potions even charms to get rid of some of those powers. It is almost impossible they have to have a exact replica on the persons magic field including the peaks and drops it does during the day and night. I think it was used once before. By the Ministry to eliminate a Dark Lord gaining power." Blaise said and shrugged. "So what are we going to do?"

"How about some chess?" Ron said stuffing his face with a roll.

"No class." Draco commented loud enough everyone heard it.

"At least I don't associate with a bunch of bigot Slytherins." Ron shot back and opened his chess set for Zabini and he to play.

"I play winner." Harry cut in before an argument broke out.

The four boys played several rounds until they tired of that. Then Draco pulled out some fire whiskey. He placed it on the table then transfigured some books into four shot glasses. He figured he and Blaise hadn't had drinks in a while may as well have them with the Gryffindors.

"Come come now I brought this bottle to use on a special night of fun. Even if everyone in this room is not of the purest of blood. I will still allow them the best of fire whisky the world offers." Draco poured four shots. "The rules are simple. We each drink the shots at the same time and refill whoever passes a drink first is indebted to each person still drinking. The last person left standing gets a year supply of fire whisky compliments of … well… Me. As well as 2 favors from each fallen comrade. Life threatening or other."

"It's about time we played this I have been waiting all term. I won last year you know."

"I know… so does my bank vault." Draco said and shrugged "Ready"

Each player lifted the fire whisky to his lips. "Drink" They each downed the drink. Draco refilled. They did this 10 times until Ron stumbled away saying he was going to be sick. Harry at this point had an arm firmly placed on the table keeping him up. The entire room was spinning for him. Blaise and Draco both looked a little tipsy but not blown. Draco poured another round. The boys drank though it was taking much longer and Ron was now cheering for Harry from the sidelines, Harry was feeling obligated to continue. He was so past feeling sick he couldn't think at this point.

On the 17th shot Draco poured and when they were about to down it; Harry's hand went from the table and he was a pile of clothes and unconsciousness on the floor.

"shit shit shit." Draco said in his stupor bending over his mate trying to sit him up. Blaise leaned over to help instead he caused Draco to fall and himself to fall. "Harry Harry wake up." Draco pushed Harry, Harry did not respond.

Ron made his way over and tapped Harry. No response. "Should I get Pomfrey?"

"We'll be suspended." Blaise said shaking his head no. "My mother will kill me I'm supposed to be a good influence. Not drinking my life away like some muggle."

"Maybe we should take him to see if a shower wakes him up then?" Ron suggested. Draco and he then worked Harry into the bathroom physically without magic. Blaise followed behind unable to really give much help at this point.

It took several attempts to get the cold water to fall on Harry. The three boys sat on the floor outside the shower and watched praying that the Boy Who Lived would open his eyes.

"Has anyone ever died?"

"It's possible…" Draco said and shook his head. "Harry will be fine." Draco was saying the words but he didn't believe them. He no longer could feel Harry's emotions in fact through most of the game he hadn't been able to. "Has he had a drink before?"

"Maybe once or twice." Ron responded.

"It's not working!" Blaise screeched and was rolling back and forth. "What do we do?"

"We have to get Pomfrey." Ron said finally and got up. "Blaise can you get back to the Slytherin dorm without being caught?"

"Yes." Blaise said affirmatively.

"Then go. I am getting Pomfrey." Ron stated and He and Blaise were already leaving the shower room. Draco pulled Harry back. The nervousness of him losing his mate causing forced sobriety.

Within 10 minutes Madam Pomfrey returned giving Ron a speech about underage drinking. She took one look at Draco who was now cradling the soaked Harry.

"You Mr. Malfoy trying to kill your own mate even." She squawked and handed Draco a potion "Drink" she said simply and the forced Harry to drink a vile of the same potion. "Harry will be fine Draco. Was it just the three of you involved?"

"Yes madam" Ron said quickly.

"Yes" Draco enforced.

"I see. Hogwarts has a student substance abuse rule. Are the three of you aware of it?"

"Yes" both Ron and Draco responded. Harry was still out.

"Immediate suspension and removal from the Quidditch teams." Pomfrey said and shook her head. "Draco I know your little parties every semester. I will simply owl your parents about this incident. I don't expect it to happen again. Also I now have to go find Mr. Zabini to give him some of this so he doesn't get too sick."

"How did you" Ron started but was interrupted.

"I didn't until just now. I will be sending his mother an owl as well. You boys have a pleasant night. Next time I will alert the headmaster." With that Pomfrey stood and left. Taking the bottle of fire whisky with her. The Malfoys really did buy the best; as did the Blacks.

Draco and Ron spent the next 20 minutes drying Harry off and dressing him for bed and getting the boy into bed. Harry was snoring quietly and Draco was able to feel he was dreaming. It wasn't a particularly good dream but at least he was conscious.

"You may sleep on the couch." Draco said handing Ron a pillow and blanket. "Thank you." Draco said simply and Ron didn't respond just left.

Draco crawled into the bed with Harry and gave him a kiss on top of the scar. It was burning he pulled Harry into a hug and fell into a restless sleep. Whatever Harry was dreaming about it was not at all pleasant.

The next morning came far too early and with headaches for all four boys. Ron Draco and Harry met up with Zabini in the morning all looking like a mess. When the owls came it was disaster. Ron and Blaise both received Howlers simultaneously. Causing only bigger headaches, and both mothers promising further punishment when their sons came home. Draco received a letter from Narcissa saying she was disappointed in him and it was something his father would do. Harry however got to deal with Sirius and Remus yelling at him in front of many early bird Hogwarts students. All four boys were quite embarrassed.

"Harry I would never suspect you to do this. It's something James would have done but not you." Remus said finally getting a cool off. "I thought better about you Harry I really did." Remus shook his head sadly. "You could have died. You all could have died."

"How embarrassing being woken up by madam Pomfrey at 2am. I wasn't wearing any clothes the woman just barged right in on Remus and me. I thought maybe you know who was attacking. No it turns out you decided to have a party and drink yourself silly." Sirius said worried about his appearance and Harry's. "If you're going to drink Harry keep it in moderation and try not to get Madam Pomfrey involved."

"No!" Remus barked out. All four boys cringing from the yelling and the fact all eyes were on them again. "Don't you go drinking at all. I expect this from your father but not you Harry. Your mother would be so ashamed. I'm ashamed." Remus said sounding hurt and he walked away Sirius behind him.

"That didn't go over too well mate." Ron said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well if the four of you were not gluttonous pigs that had to drink it wouldn't have happened." Ginny remarked cheekily glaring at Blaise.

"Honestly Ron what made you do it?" Hermione said frowning. "How do you think that makes you look?"

"Mione lay off." Ron said and took a sip of juice. The idea of food making him queasy.

"You boys should have known better!" Ginny and Hermione said as a final statement. Just then a few more Gryffindors sat down. Draco took a special note to a particular Lavender Brown.

"Say Lavender why are you spreading rumors to your dirty aunt?"

Lavender looked confused for a second not know why the Slytherin would be addressing her. "I haven't spoke to my aunt in months." Lavender responded quirking her lip in amusement.

"She came to Hogwarts yesterday suggesting I had Harry under the Imperius Curse. You know nothing of that."

"Draco I think maybe you drank to much last night. My aunt is in Rome overseeing some Dragon breeding regulations."

Draco sat back and watched his mate eat some bacon. His mind going back to what Blaise had told him the night before about the ministry using diagnostics to remove a wizards magic.

"Hermione did you get all your studies done?" Harry asked trying to break the ice and he succeeded.

"No, but I did get plenty of work done. Ginny and I ended up studying together."

"Oh what subject."

"Potions what else." Ginny replied and groaned. "I am going to get an A in that course even with all this studying. That isn't high enough for NEWT levels." Ginny sighed. "Harry how do you and Ron do it?"

"Hermione helps us. It also helps that we were allowed into Potions at the request of Dumbledore." Ron responded for Harry. Harry nodded.

"Don't lie Harry you are Doing great. I mean it's not an O like the rest of us but an E is good. As far as you go Ron maybe less time drinking and more time studying."

"Hermione it was one night!"

"And you could have studied." Hermione stated ending the entire conversation.

This chapter is supposed to be like 5 more pages… but I am just cutting it in half because well honestly I hare really long chapters. I have a short attention span. So anyways. You know you want to review right?

**Come on Submit Review **_DO IT DO IT!_


	22. Cowardly Lions in a Snakes Den

**Disclaimer: On going of course. But if you would like to send the characters to me please private message me for particulars. Otherwise the characters are not mine. And any of the characters made up in attempts to advance this story you may have. I don't want them anyway. But send me Harry and Draco**

Oh and bummer I quit my other job so I haven't seen the very sexy Harry Draco look a like. Frown! It sucks he was cuuuuute and he was part of the reason I wrote. I yeah I have a new guy now he is a Fred George look a like. Not from the movie the book the book! Though they are hot too grin. Ok ok on with the story I suppose. I just wanted to share that?

**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: Cowardly Lions in a snakes den **

Draco and Harry met up with the other two couples at The Three Broom Sticks and were enjoying a mixture of butter beer and cherry syrup. Harry Draco and Hermione sat in one row and across Ginny Blaise and Ron sat.

"Harry do you remember the year that we missed the train?" Ron asked with his mouth full of some appetizer they were sharing.

"Disgusting." Hermione grimaced looking away from her boyfriend.

"How could I forget? Dobby did that by order of the Malfoys'." Harry said and laughed. "Lost the elf he did."

"My father did that." Draco said taking a swig of his butter beer. He was feeling much better than he was earlier today. So was Harry.

"Really from my understanding Dobby was your elf." Harry probed with a grin at his mate.

"He shouldn't have belonged to anyone Harry. Remember SPEW" Hermione said looking horrified at her friends.

"Of course Mione wouldn't forget that." Ron said with a nod. He was really thinking his girlfriend was insane but he loved her.

"Ginny," Blaise interrupted. "As part of your courtship I present you with this bracelet as your second present." Blaise put a delicate looking bracelet on Ginny's wrist. There were little snakes on it and when he locked it they rolled around twice adjusting to the size. The bracelet was silver with green emeralds and white diamonds in it. "My grandmother received it from my grandfather and before that his mother wore it. I would be honored if you would wear it now." Ginny blushed slightly before she snuck a kiss from Blaise. She was going to owl her mother as soon as she got back to Hogwarts.

Harry was very happy for Ginny he was; but a part of him was disappointed. Draco had never given him a second courtship gift. Harry sighed. Maybe Draco didn't love him after all. Maybe in essence to all of this it was just the Veela that wanted Harry. Harry frowned. They had already mated. Now there was nothing to the relationship.

"You okay Harry?" Draco asked and placed his arm around Harry. When Harry nodded Draco decided to dismiss the feeling his mate was really putting out there.

The conversing at the time was quidditch the next game was a Slytherin Gryffindor game. Both teams were 2 and 0. At first Harry was going to drop out of being Gryffindor Seeker so that Draco could play. Instead Draco received notice he was no longer permitted to play and was forced to resign. None other than Theodore Nott took his place. Harry of course was still Gryffindor Seeker.

"Nott is a dirty player he pushed the Hufflepuff seeker off her broom when Hooch wasn't looking." Ginny said sitting back in her seat. Her hand and Blaise's entwined. "Harry you be careful with him he may just curse you. He so easily disregards the rules." Harry simply nodded. He already knew.

"Oh look it's a bunch of traitors with their little lions." A voice said rather loudly from the entrance.

The six turned their heads sideways to see the owner of the voice. To be greeted by a group of snakes. The two Greengrass girls, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and the two Flint brothers stood there smirking in the casual Slytherin way.

"What is the lot of you doing here?" Zabini asked coldly he placed his arm protectively around Ginny. Draco followed suit with Harry.

"We came to see what you cowards are doing with your cowardly lions." Daphne said with a cool chuckle.

"We are not Cowards!" Ron said and jumped from his spot pointing his wand at the Slytherins. Ginny was right beside him. Blaise fell beside her. The other three stayed seated passing nervous glances amongst each other. Nott chuckled sinisterly and threw a curse at Ginny who deflected it. This caused Harry and Hermione to stand as well. A much begrudged Draco was the last to stand. He knew his mate was livid. He could not only feel Harry's emotion. Harry's magic was flowing pretty freely as well.

"We are not cowards unlike all of you disgusting filthy no good monsters!" Ginny said venomously her temper was flailing.

"tsk tsk such language darling. Ginevra would you like to prove you aren't a coward little pet." Amelie Greengrass said with a light smile. "We heard that you can now enter the shrieking shack. The seven of us were going. We dare the six of you to come. We bet you're all too cowardly to enter the shrieking shack." She finished at those words the other Slytherins were laughing.

"Fine!" The four Gryffindors shouted glaring at the pack of Slytherins.

"We'll see you there in 20 minutes." Nott said watching Draco the entire time.

"We shouldn't go" Draco said after the Slytherins left.

"We're going; unless you're too cowardly Malfoy." Ron said as fire burned inside of him.

"I am going." Harry said looking at Draco. "I'm sick of the Slytherins; they always start fights with us." Harry paused. "It's not haunted that's where Remus use to be kept during the moon. I guess Dumbledore took the charms off or something."

"I don't trust them." Draco said wishing Harry wasn't so adamant about going.

"Then don't come Malfoy. We all know you're a coward." Ron said with a grin. Oh how he loved irritating Malfoy.

"Ron, Shut Up." Harry said simply

"Harry! You can't take his side. He's a Slytherin."

"And you are too blind by the colors to realize he is not an issue." Harry retorted making an exit with Hermione and Ginny. While the three remaining paid for the food.

"So how are things with you and Draco?" Hermione asked pulling her cloak tightly around her it was freezing outside after all.

"Good, he is rather nice once you get past the Slytherin exterior."

"Word has it he is prettttty good in bed." Ginny said playfully smirking at Harry.

"I can neither confirm nor deny the allegations." Harry said trying to play along but he was a blushing mess.

"What about you and Blaise?" Harry finally worked out.

"Don't know yet. I'm spending some of winter break with him. I love the bracelet" Ginny said looking at the bracelet admiring it with a soft smile.

The other three to the party came out. Draco gave Harry an odd look because Harry was still feeling rather embarrassed from Ginny's question. He wrapped and arm around Harry in an attempt to keep him a little warmer. That and he loved being close to Harry. The six then made their way to the shrieking shack. Where they were of course greeted, by the seven Slytherins.

"Well, well, well the cowardly lions and snakes have finally arrived." Nott said his arms over his chest.

"Shut it Nott."

"Zabini I would watch it if I were you. You still live in our dorm." Nott responded getting grunts of approval from the four male Slytherins at his side. And giggles from the two girls.

"Enough lets just get this over with." Hermione said and walked over to the fence opening it. The fence made an awful sound. The others in her group followed. The Slytherins walked in behind some snickering and laughing while they went.

Draco pulled Harry closer. Something told him this just wasn't right and they should leave. Harry smiled trying to calm Draco down but it didn't work. He still kept a steady hold on Harry. Blaise seemed to be thinking the same thing because his hand moved to Ginny so she was practically part of him. Hermione opened the door to the shack and the group of 13 entered then closed the door behind them.

Click.

As soon as the door clicked a cackling was heard and all of a sudden the Gryffindors and the two traitors were pulled and pushed and jinxes and curses were being fired. Draco was trying to fight off Crabbe and Goyle who were pulling him off and away from Harry. Harry was reaching for his wand which was literally taken and then snapped by Theodore Nott.

"You won't need this." Theo said and laughed while everyone around him was shouting casting and screaming.

A popping was heard and Bellatrix Black appeared along with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius saw his son for the first time in months. Draco looked at him with betrayal as Lucius grabbed on to Harry.

"Father NO!" Draco yelled and broke free just as Lucius popped out. From the corner of his eye he saw Blaise fighting with Bellatrix.

"Fine boy you won't let me go. Our lord will work on you." She said before another popping was heard. Draco didn't know when or how but he was being pulled along a tunnel. Someone was crying and sobbing. Another person was crying as well. Then he was running someone was making him run. Hogwarts appeared everything was so confusing. Emptiness, pain. Where was Harry? Harry. Harry.

"Where is he?" Draco said and that's when he realized the yelling and sobbing was him. Ron and Hermione were the ones pulling him a long. And Ginny was the other crying.

"They took Harry. They took Blaise." Ginny sobbed. She fell to the grounds on Hogwarts. Professor Snape was just coming from Hagrid's hut for only Merlin knows what reason.

"What is wrong with the likes of you?" He sneered not really paying attention to the missing members.

"Severus they took Harry." Draco said and he pushed himself forward and hugged Snape. "My father took my mate Severus. He took him to the Dark Lord. Blaise is with them." Draco was sobbing again.

"Granger Go to Dumbledore tell him what has happened. Mr. Weasley. Go get your head of house. Ms. Weasley Mr. Malfoy you are with me."

Snape grabbed both students and pulled them up towards Hogwarts as Ron and Hermione ran off too their proper places.

Harry fought hard he bit Lucius and scratched him and kicked. Lucius threw Harry down and kicked him.

"You will stop fighting Mr. Potter." Lucius sneered. "My son has made his choices. He knew the day would come to this."

"You'll lose." Harry voiced angrily.

"CRUCIO!" Lucius shouted and the shout echoed through whatever dungeon Harry had ended up in. Electrifying pain went all over Harry's body his skin felt as if it was burning right off. And the world went Black.

**A/N and Thank You**

I can't believe I have made it this far into the story! I hope you are all enjoying it. And please please please please REVIEW. I mean if you made it to the 22nd chapter you may as well right? Plus it makes me inclined to write more.

**Now to do a thank you**.

_**Yiori:**_ Aww thanks for reviewing I'm really happy you are still reading it. Sorry it took so long to write. I have no good excuse. Hope you enjoy this cliffy.

_**Theunloved:**_As said there is nothing better than receiving a review from someone who has just started the story and read it all the way through. That's very impressive and I'm surprised I managed to keep you interested long enough! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you!

_**Oreo13**_: thank you for the review hope you get to read these chapters as well

_**MistyMossFlower:**_glad to hear you think my story is good. That makes me smile. Because I don't think it's very good. But well Harry got it this chapter. Figured it's about time to start wrapping things up.

_**Nickole Riddle: **_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. BTW love the spelling of the name.

_**MuchnZoey:**_thank you for the review hope you enjoy the chapter

_**Lost in the wings of Angels**_: I have no idea what BRB means in your review but you've submitted two. It's kind of weird. But hope you enjoy if you are reading.

_**Becca:**_I haven't the foggiest of idea as to why it wasn't loading for you. It loaded for me signed on and off. Maybe it was an glitch I HOPE! Anyways I hope if you're reading that you enjoyed this latest chapter.

Alas if I missed anyone I'm sorry. Though a few I just didn't bother because constructive criticism from chapter one probably means they didn't continue!

Any way review my story please and thanks. **Hope you all had a safe and happy new year.**


	23. In The Dark

**Disclaimer: yeah bitches its on-going…. Kinda like this story blah gah ah.**

**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: In The Dark**

Harry woke after his experience to the Crucio in a dungeon. He blinked and tried to steady and focus his eyesight but he couldn't. His sight was completely blurred. His glasses had been lost in the fight with Lucius. Harry grunted and tried to see where he was. It was cold. Agonizingly cold. Harry pulled his body into himself curling up into the fetal position. He couldn't feel Draco anymore. The thought terrified Harry. Did they kill his mate? What happened to Ginny and Hermione and Ron? What about Zabini. was Harry the only one left alive because the Dark Lord wanted him.

He closed his eyes. What was Nott even doing in Diagon Ally he was suspended. Then again Diagon Ally wasn't just for Hogwarts students. This was the plot Neville had overheard and Harry fell right into it. Gryffindor pride; got the best of him. Now he was in his death place. He was going to die here.

With those thoughts Harry wished himself back to sleep. He no longer wanted to be here he would just take the Lords death and get on with it. After all even heroes fall.

Draco and Ginny sat beside each other in Severus' private room. They had both been given a calming potion and now were quiet. Though Draco was still absolutely on edge the calming potion didn't remove the thoughts it's just slowed everything down.

"Now Draco who was there?" Severus said quite sternly.

"My father, Bellatrix" Draco paused for a second "I don't remember."

"The students Draco"

"Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint's, and the Greengrass girls." Draco said and frowned. "Harry isn't going to fight. He has given up." Draco said very softly he stopped crying a while ago when he realized what he was doing.

"I see. I've called Narcissa here. Nymphadora and Sirius will be here shortly. I have also called you're parents Ginny; and Rose Zabini and Blaise's sister." Severus said trying his best to sound tender.

"Why did they take Blaise?" Ginny said softly. "I understand Harry but why Blaise what did he ever do."

"He is a pureblood. And there is more to Mr. Zabini than even you know Miss Weasley."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked her eyes looking at Severus with a bit of anger but it not lashing out due to the potion.

"He… He doesn't know who his father is. Rose Zabini use to dabble into the dark arts and with many of the dark lords. His father could be any death eater there." Draco said with a shrug. "That and he was pretty awful to aunt Bella."

"This is all Harry's fault." Ginny said and puffed her chest out. Just then someone came through the fireplace and sneezed to mark her entrance.

"Draco. I am sure your father is behind this." Narcissa said and went to her son giving him a hug. "Have Harry and you bonded?" Narcissa asked looking at Draco curiously.

"We… well I and um we have managed to create a bond. It's weak on his end though. But I can feel him."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he doesn't know."

A few more people entered. Molly Weasley immediately went to Ginny picking her daughter into the biggest hug. She then decided to sit and cradle her daughter. Ginny didn't argue but didn't look very pleased.

"What have I missed?" Molly asked smoothing her daughter's hair. Ginny closed her eyes on impulse.

"My ex-husband it seems has kidnapped Harry Potter."

"And Blaise Zabini." Rose announced entering finally she nodded to Severus and then went to sit on a chair instead of the couch. She was much too good for that.

"Any action being taken?"

"Albus has been informed." Severus responded.

"I don't trust him. He has meetings with people who are not part of the Order all the time." Molly said and looked sternly. "Harry is like a son to me." Molly paused realizing Ginny was asleep. "We must hurry has anyone contacted the ministry for the apparation signatures?"

"Yes. They are blocked."

"Well if it's Lucius he probably apparated to one of his mansions. Close by most likely." Narcissa said and was seated by Draco. "Dragon?" Narcissa question when her son's eyes were closed tightly.

"No… mother" Draco hissed. "They are cursing him mother…. They have been doing it off and on." Draco clenched his fists and bit his lip.

"Draco follow the pain is it short distance or long." Rose said softly from the chair.

"It's… oh god it hurts it must be close" Draco hissed.

"Good good." Rose said. "There's a start Harry is close."

"We have a flat in this area and several smaller vacation homes. Not to mention the Nott's have a place near by." Narcissa said softly. "Should we start with those perhaps?"

"I'll go." Draco said eyes wide and shaking.

"You certainly will not." Narcissa said very firmly. "You will stay here out of danger."

"Mother if he dies. So do I."

"When I see Lucius I will kill him myself."Narcissa said coldly. "So what's the plan?"

"We will search for him without Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "Draco we will be with you. We will get Harry and Blaise."

"The Dark Lord expects someone to come for him." Severus said he wasn't paying attention to the people in the room. He had more important things to worry about. Like Lucius who was mated with him, but seemed to not even care about that. Severus frowned. Narcissa was simply to bring an offspring into the world. Lucius said that. Now Lucius was betraying Draco. Severus really didn't know what to do.

"I'm going alone." Draco said finally. "He is my mate, my responsibility. I have t take care of him." Draco said firmly and looked at the four adults and the sleeping Ginny. "I'm sorry but it's the way it has to be." Draco closed his eyes. "Obliviate" he spoke strongly and the three adults were cleared.

"Rose it's so nice to see you. What are we doing here?" His mother was asking as Draco slipped out of Severus' rooms. He knew how to sneak from the castle and that's what he had to do.

"Dumbledore sent for you." Severus said unsure if that was true or not. "That's why you ladies are here."

Little did Draco know that Ginny Weasley had not been Obliviated. She had put a shield up sensing what Draco was going to do. Ginny made the decision to get the invisibility cloak and the map and follow Draco. She was the next person out of Severus room with a simple I'm going to nap in the tower she left. And started her quest to follow Malfoy.

Harry woke later when someone was shoved against him. He opened his eyes and reached out. He felt ripped robes and blood. The person pushed his hands away and sat up Harry followed suit. The person beside him sighed.

"Blaise?" Harry said and his voice cracked saying the name he was hoping only he had been kidnapped. Perhaps Draco had died. His mate died, Draco promised not too.

"Yes Harry." Blaise said his voice was dripping with pain.

"Where are we?"

"One of the Malfoy plots near the school. It seems we were the only two taken. I assure you though that I was accidental." Blaise cringed. "The Dark Lord is on his way here as we speak. They are planning on killing you. Nott is up there. Received his Mark… tortured me to get it." Blaise said with a sigh. "I use to be friends with the family before his mother died."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say. So much information and his body still were aching from the crucio he had received from Malfoy Sr.

"If you're planning an escape Potter now would be a good time to tell me."

"I…I plan on dying." Harry said and frowned. "I have no reasons to go on. Draco is dead." Harry said simply and closed his eyes. "I welcome death."

The two boys went back to sitting in silence. Neither of them wanting to bother the other with dismal talk. Neither boy knew that their loves were planning on rescuing them. Each was accepting their own death in his own way.

"I loved her." Blaise said after the longest gap of silence he had ever sat through. "I was having the rings hand made already by my family in Italy. I will never see her again." Blaise hung his head in shame. "I just hope she stays safe."

"She will." Harry said softly. "Ginny is clever I am certain she could have been in Slytherin if it weren't for the family tradition."

Dumbledore McGonagall Snape Zabini Weasley the former Mrs. Malfoy along with several people with the Black surname sat in Severus private rooms. They had all came to the conclusion the oblivius was used on the three women and Severus. When they tried summoning Ginny they came to the realization she was not in the castle. Dumbledore immediately sent all students to their proper houses to pack bags for leaving break in the morning instead of evening tomorrow. No student was allowed out.

"It seems Mr. Malfoy did not want to be followed. I can not reverse the spell." Dumbledore said finally. The adults looked around nervously.

"We can't just sit here. We have to save Harry." Sirius said from a corner. Remus had his hand over Sirius' shoulder protectively.

"We have no leads." Dumbledore said simply. His eyes glittered in a way no one appreciated.

"Has the ministry been notified?" Nymphadora asked with a frown. She was sitting beside Narcissa and Molly.

"No." Severus replied. "I don't think we should inform them either."

"Agreed my boy." Dumbledore said. Severus cringed at this. He hated when Albus said that to people.

"I'll alert the…" Molly paused and looked around the room. "Order." She finished finally and stood up. "Narcissa Rose; If either of you ever betray Harry Potter or any person he cares for… I will curse you worse than crucio could ever do." Molly threatened glaring at the other two women dangerously before heading to Severus Floo.

"I'll come with you!" Nymphadora announced. Bouncing up to Molly following her to the Floo. She was feeling rather uncomfortable. And felt she would be more helpful to Molly than to Narcissa.

"So what is the plan on getting my son out of the clutches of those death eaters?" Rose asked out of nowhere. "He honestly has done nothing. He is a pure blood so you know."

"Yes we know." Severus said and rolled his eyes at the women as if it mattered.

"What about Harry and Draco and Ginny?" Narcissa whispered and frowned. "We can't just sit here."

"I'm afraid for now that's all we can do." Albus said and stood. "I will be looking further into this the rest of you have a nice evening." Albus left.

"He really has lost it." Sirius snapped taking Albus' seat.

"Sirius Black don't you go talking on Albus that way. He has been more than friendly to you." McGonagall warned. "But I will admit we need to do something. Sirius go to Knockturn alley and see if you hear anything. Narcissa Rose the two of you take Diagon. Remus would you mind seeing what the… you know is doing. Severus would you mind Hogsmeade?" McGonagall said and sighed. "I will check in on Hogwarts."

"I will go" Remus said and he cringed. Being amongst the werewolves was never a welcomed feeling.

The group of adults left together. McGonagall stayed on the school's grounds in hopes that somehow Harry would magically show up. She felt somewhat responsible for all the boy had been through. She could have watched other him a bit more. Even maybe helped him, it was too late now. McGonagall remembered Ron and Hermione and decided she better head to the tower to inform them that people were looking.

Draco turned around and pointed his wand straight at the invisible Ginny Weasley. "Why are you here?" He said and glared at her through the invisibility cloak. "I Obliviated you."

"I blocked it." Ginny said and removed the invisibility cloak. "I love Blaise. As much as you love Harry. I had to come. You could use someone's help Veela boy." Ginny smirked. Malfoy dropped his wand.

"Fine. Let's go. And stay quiet." Draco said they were walking through a very nasty area she could literally feel the dark magic in place. She got closer to Draco. She couldn't admit it but she was scared. "I didn't ask you to come Weaslette."

"I had to. I love him." Ginny whispered and grabbed on to Draco's hand. "Draco you love Harry. I don't know how I feel about it exactly. But I know you would do anything for him. That's how I feel with Blaise. I love him Draco and I don't want anyone to hurt him. I have no choice but to go with you."

Draco cringed and flung Ginny's hand off of his. And sighed, he did not have time to deal with her teenage angst. He had to save his mate. He had to kill his father and he had to get his best friend out of there. And all of them alive. Now he also had to get the Weaslette out without her being harmed. All of this and he was starting to feel the loss of Harry. Harry was not doing well and Draco had to get to him.

**A/N**: Hope your all enjoying this story. I dunno. School starts next Monday. I want to get another chapter out before that happens because it may be a busy semester. Hey please Review!

**Thank You's **

_**Yiori:**_Yes Draco cried… I like a poetically gay Draco… ok not really but I think he would cry if he lost his mate… and I tried to make it obvious that he doesn't cry… maybe I failed but oh well. Draco cries I like a crying Draco as long as it isn't overly emotional PMS tripping Draco. So I hope you liked this chapter it wasn't much of one but it's been half done for a while and I just felt like updating instead of typing more abusive Harry scenes.

_**Sw33t D4rk Ange1z**__Crystal:_glad you like the Veela Draco… he is my favorite something about the sexy blondness _Jasmine:_I didn't think my story was very dramatic o.O but as long as you two like it makes my day for sure.

_**LoveNOThate:**_yeah fan fiction has been acting up a lot lately I hope you got a chance to read more of my story and I hope you liked it if you continued.

_**Smm91:**_Thank you for your review I hope you enjoyed this installment.

_**Katsy17:**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the review

_**Theunloved**_: yes harry and draco do have communication problems I don't think it's going to improve for a few… if it improves at all. It's a shame they arent completely good with each other. I suppose its realistic that way. Hope you enjoy and thank you very much for the review!

If I missed anyone thank you for the review and please** Review some more** I thrive from them.


	24. If You're Gone

**Disclaimer: On-going of course! **

**Title: Don't Leave Me Like This**

**Chapter: If You're Gone (matchbox twenty style)**

_I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure_

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you_

_I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need - more than you mind_

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling_

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you_

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you  
- Matchbox 20_

_lyrics copied from google search. _

Harry and Blaise were summoned when Lord Voldemort announced his presence at the Malfoy Plot they had been kidnapped to. Harry and Blaise had been cursed while they were forced to walk and imperius was put on them to bow to the Lord. Both had been magically bound and kicked to the ground. Imperius was eventually removed from the two boys.

"My Lord, I present to you Harry Potter" Lucius said bowing in front of Voldemort.

"Lucius you always were my most trusted. You present me with Harry Potter who looks as if he couldn't even kill a mouse yet alone the strongest Dark Lord in history." Voldemort sneered with a grin that was just terrifying. Bellatrix cackled near by.

"My sweet Bella what have you brought me?"

"A traitor! Blaise Zabini best friend to Draco Malfoy." Bella giggled and grinned. "I brought him for you to kill My Lord."

"Blaise Zabini." Voldemort said lowly then looked at Nott Senior. "Would you do the honors of killing him Nott Sr." Voldemort said and clucked his tongue.

"My Lord?" Nott responded confused by the request.

"Kill him Nott… or I will find something worse than death to do with him. Take your time though… I plan on torturing our lion hero before I kill him."

"I hate you." Harry said his green eyes piercing mad. "I Hate You."

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed out and Harry was once again feeling every nerve ending he had being burned and his body going through massive seizures.

"Now then Nott, There is a way for young Blaise to stay alive. Make him take the mark." Voldemort whipped around. "Bellatrix show our guests some of your hospitality." With that Voldemort walked away. The magical binds were released. Blaise was the first to stand. He grabbed on to Harry and pulled him to the feet.

"Harry we have to go." Blaise said determined. If Harry wouldn't fight then he would have to.

"I have no reason to go on." Harry said and looked at Blaise. "Run. Tell the Weasleys I'm sorry. Tell Sirius I love him and Remus and I support them. Tell the rest of the Blacks I'm sorry and I just can't go on with out Draco." Harry said closing his eyes.

SLAP.

"You are not giving up. You don't know Draco is dead. Further more I don't think Draco would want you dead." Blaise said and glared at Harry. "Ginny would never forgive me if you died. Now stand up and think."

"Oh yes please think. I like playing with my toys before I destroy them." Bellatrix muttered and threw a curse at them. Just to see them jump it didn't actually hit either of the boys.

"Oh Nott what do you say throw a pretty little curse at them. Come on come on I told you to now do it."

"I…" Nott Sr. looked at Blaise and Harry then to Bellatrix and his son. Theo looked as if his father was betraying him. He just didn't know the truth. "I can't throw a curse at him Bella." Sr. said finally and was not surprised when a singeing sensation was felt over him. When it stopped he was on the ground panting.

"Tell him, tell him Nott why you wish to not curse him. I dare you say it and in front of your son say it say it!" Bellatrix clapped her hands and giggled.

"Bellatrix your wrong." Nott Sr. said before averting his attention over to Theodore. "Theo I have been many things in your life. You don't know everything. This is something I never planned on you knowing. Blaise is my illegitimate son."

The entire room went silent.

Blaise and Harry froze. Blaise had dropped Harry who was now on the ground. He was watching the Nott's and Zabini very carefully. So far nothing had happened. Nothing yet at least. Theodore Nott Jr. Hung his head high.

"You slept with that trashy woman who gives out for coins?" Young Nott said bitterly. "You cheated on mother for that… that dark skinned disgusting piece of tramp." He was angry, his wand was pointed at his father. "Did you even think?" Nott shook his head sadly at his father.

"Theo you don't understand."

"You're my father?" Blaise said sadly. "You're my bloody dad!"

"Blaise you're mother couldn't very well tell you." Nott Sr. paused. "What difference does it make now?"

"A lot!" Both Slytherins said menacingly at the older Nott.

"Oh a family reunion how Precious." Bellatrix snickered.

Just then it seemed as if Malfoy had decided it was his time to get revenge for the Malfoy name being absolutely ruined. He waltzed over to Harry Potter and grabbed him by the throat bringing the boy upward. Blaise yelped and tried to get Harry only to be stunned backward.

"Mr. Potter. Don't get me wrong I love my son. But I want you to know all the love in the world can not redeem him from being mated with you. He has destroyed his name. My name. You did this too him Mr. Potter. Now you will pay." Lucius slammed Harry down and kicked Harry in the chest. An agonizing snapping noise and a distinctive cry from Harry as ribs were broken. Harry blacked out.

Ginny and Draco heard the awful scream that was uniquely Harry's. They Both looked at each other and Ginny started running towards the place she felt it was. Draco followed running after her then slammed her to the ground.

"Listen Weaslette. Those are not just house feuds waiting in there. There are grown witches and wizards that know more about defense and dark arts than your small mind could even fathom. Do not run unless I tell you too. Do not talk unless I speak to you. Do you understand this? The wards on this house are stronger than even you could dream… I have to convince them to accept me and you. I can't have you acting a fool while that happens." Draco said and glared at the youngest Weasley. Ginny just nodded her head in response.

The two unlikely heroes then got up and made their way to the very edge of the wards. Draco could feel the wards shaking and denying him. He could tell they were not of blood but of reasons. The wards were viewing Draco as an enemy. They were probably alerting the people inside of his presence. Draco pressed further in on the ward. It was a very painful process. Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist and started pulling the girl in with him. They both had similar looks of pain on them. Little boils appeared on their skin. With a loud popping and shattering the wards were destroyed. Ginny and Draco fell onto the Malfoy property in a pile of mess.

Draco was the first to get up. He grabbed onto Ginny again and he started running. He knew they had to get as far away from the gate as possible. He ran for the house. He hadn't been in this house nearly as much as the other homes he had spent many summers and holidays at.

"There are three entrances. Ginny take the side entrance. I am taking the dungeon entrance." Draco whispered and pointed at the entrance she was to use.

"We're separating?"

"We can cover more of the house that way." Draco paused. "If you're in danger apparate out. The shields will let you since they are cracked. Find Severus and bring him back. Don't get yourself killed."

"Same for you." Ginny said and she opened the door. It creaked in silence of the house. She turned around to see if Draco was still there but he had already vanished. Ginny swallowed taking a step inside. It was ill with silence. Unnatural silence Ginny entered a kitchen it was huge and extravagant. She looked aroud fear was all she felt now. She was wishing she remained in the castle. She pulled out Harry's cloak and wrapped it around her. At least she could feign being there for now.

Draco went to the dungeon entrance and undid the lock slipping down the stairs as quiet as he could. It took a second for his eyes to readjust to the darkness. When they did Lucius stood in front of him tall and Malfoy pride in tact.

"I've been waiting for you Draco."

"Where is Harry?" Draco said his wand pointing at his father. And Lucius wand was pointing at Draco.

"He is being dealt with as he should have been dealt with a very long time ago." Lucius sneered.

"Liar! Where is he Lucius?" Draco poked his once father in the neck with his wand. "Let me see him now."

"So young and in love." Lucius laughed. "You won't hit me. I'm your father Draco have some pride. And the little Lioness you lead here with you has been caught we are taking care of her as well." Lucius stated with a nod. He actually wasn't sure who had broken the shield with Draco. He knew it had to be a female and he decided it was unlikely that Bulstrode or Parkinson would follow Draco to death eaters.

"I will kill you if they are hurt." Draco said shoving Lucius aside and a curse was fired at him.

"You see Draco You are no longer my son. I have gotten rather fond of one of the lady death eaters. She will produce me a rightful heir. Your mother and you will be nothing but old news." Lucius laughed as the Crucio continued to rip through Draco's body. Draco was on the cold stone floors he as trying to pull himself forward. He couldn't feel Harry from the amount of magic being used on the Plot but he knew Harry was alive. He would find Harry. Draco finally managed to arch his back and tried standing while getting the Crucio. He stood and turned to face Lucius.

Lucius stopped cursing Draco immediately and glared violently at his son. He put his wand down at waist level. Lucius stood father to son. They both watched each other with spite and hate.

"Give up Draco. You're silly gay boy is going to die. So will you. I suppose that's romantic to you?" Lucius sneered and spat at his son. An utmost offense.

Draco wiped the spittle off his face and looked at his father and smirked. He knew his father would not win. He had total faith in Harry he just needed to find Harry to make everything safe. He needed to let his mate know it would be okay. Draco smirked.

"Well father it's been lovely, really. I have things to do and people to find." Draco said and glared. "Stupefy!" Draco yelled out and his father's unconscious body fell to the floor.

Draco then started his careful trek through the house. It wasn't like the Malfoy Mansion or even the Blacks house of hearts. It was smaller but with the idea that death eaters could be around every corner Draco knew he had better be careful.

**A/N:**hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review after all reviews more likely update. Sorry for the abrupt end. I just don't know where to take this particular chapter. I have a lot to write for Ginny. So I decided to end it there.\

Thank You to all Reviewers and Readers… (be a reviewer be cool! Lol)

**malfoy+harry:** wow I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate them a lot. Though being a college student myself I insist you should sleep and not read fan fiction. Though I am most definitely happy you read my story! Hope you enjoyed this one! Have an awesome day.

**the unloved:** I think I answered your question as to why Harry cant feel Draco in this chapter. While the wards are cracking they are not broken. Thank you for your review. Enjoy.

**Yiori:** I was thinking Harry should die wouldn't that be great? Whatcha think? Annnd I promise another bonded scene… with Harry and Draco. Harry is scheduled for more abuse… but he'll be a little more defensive and offensive. Hop you have an awesome weekend!

**Katsy17:** Action indeed… the next few chapters will probably be full of spell casting and ass cursing. I plan a full out battle soon. Thank you for the review.

**Elektra107:** Thank you for your review I appreciate it greatly! Hope you enjoy this chapter thanks.

No one else reviewed ; ;


	25. In and Out of a Snakes Lair

Disclaimer: It's an ongoing thing

Chapter 25: in and out of a snakes lair pt. 1

After Draco had Stupefied his father, he knew it would only be a matter of time till he was caught if he stayed there. He had to worry about Ginny, had they managed to find her? He would have to find Blaise and Harry first they were the objective and Ginny hopefully would be sought out along the way

The years had been nice to this home. Before Draco's birth Narcissa and Lucius had thrown lavish parties here and masquerades. This was during the dark times before The Dark Lord had died the first time. It was a House of Malfoy now, dark degrading sad, it would only come to Draco if there were no blood relatives of the Malfoys to take it. If Lucius was to have another child, that child would get the house and the Malfoy fortune. Draco was now a Black after all.

Draco paused, he was approaching the Great Room. It wasn't that the room was large or anything, no. The room was rather small, but it would change dimensions depending on what the Malfoys needed it for. No doubt the room was probably the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord and his Death Eater followers were always thinking bigger better richer. Draco went a little closer, the door was shut. The front of the door was blocked by a witch listening in on the conversation going on inside. Draco froze to consider his options. If he tried using magic the entire Hall would be alerted and clearly since this wizard was listening that was where Harry and Blaise were being kept. If he attempted a physical attack the woman could have time to scream which would also alert whomever was inside. Just then the witch turned around. Draco had stupefy on the tip of his tongue when realization hit.

"Draco you can see me?" Ginny said curiously pulling her cloak off.

"I can." Draco nodded.

"It's a invisibility cloak." Ginny said a little awe struck. She would have to ask Draco about it later. What other secrets did Veela Boy have.

"I see, What is going on in there?" Draco asked adverting his attention back to the room.

"Nothing good. I have a plan though."

Ginny started to go on about a kamikaze type of plan. Draco was a little put back. This plan seemed spectacular, especially considering a Gryffindor thought it up. Draco would go in as Dragon and sneak about while Ginny plays the ploy. Demanding the release of Blaise and Harry.. Ginny's bracelet that Blaise had given her was a portkey back to the Zabini residence. After Draco securely apparated out with Harry and Blaise, Ginny would portkey away.

___________

"My Lord, with all respect it is getting quite late. If we are going to kill the boys we should do it soon. Before somehow help comes to the traitor and Potter." Bellatrix said growing tired of her lords torture and wanting to see the boys dead now.

"Yessss Bella I believe you are right. Where is Lucius, surely he wants to witness the death of Harry Potter." The lord hissed noticing that his most faithful Lucius had not returned.

"My Lord I will find him." Bellatrix spoke with a bow and a quick rustle of robes she headed for the doors the very doors Draco and Ginny were listening in on.

Ginny quickly pulled Draco under the invisibility cloak praying to Merlin that they were not seen. They had both been covered just as Belltrix made her exit. Ginny was so nervous she was shaking a little. This wasn't like the time in first year where Harry saved her. This was different, Harry and Blaise were the ones that needed saving now. Somehow both she and Draco were going to have to get into that room and get their partners out of there. Now with Bellatrix on the prowl right there beside them, it meant business.

The wizard and witches heard them before they saw them. It was like a heard of elephants working the way down the narrow halls of the house. Bellatrix had her wand out ready to fight. Draco and Ginny were huddled in a corner more afraid to be caught than anything else. When the smell came everyone knew what it was. Giants.

"Voldemort has been trying to win over the Western Giants for years. You can tell they are western by the intricate tattoos on their arms." Draco whispered softly to Ginny knowing he would not be heard.

"You know Malfoy, you and Hermione are one in the same sometimes. What other creatures does Voldemort have with him?"

"Other than the Dementors? Any creature with a vendetta against the ministry. Which is quite a list if you read the laws."

"Veelas?"

"Some I suppose. Not me obviously."

"Aye, we demand an audience with your there a lord" The shortest of giants said in a very broken manner. Something was certainly familiar about him.

"As you wish. My Lord is your Lord after all." Bellatrix said trying to sound and act noble she exposed the mark Draco had branded her with.

"You've been marked by a veela?" The tallest of giants said. He sounded completely different from the short giant. Which sent Draco straight into more curiosity towards the group of giants in front of them.

"Well yes a misunderstanding." Bellatrix turned several shades of red and continued. "One of our death eaters just recently came into his inheritance."

"Aye, a Nede Veela. That's some kind of mark ya gots der. What sorta task you had to do to get it eh?" The shorter one said. Draco was once again wondering why the short one seemed familiar. He did not know any Western Giants. In fact he hadn't heard of any giants.

"As I stated before giant it was a misunderstanding." Bellatrix said her voice growing a little uneasy with the questions. "Come I shall show you to our Lord."

Bellatrix ushered the giants forward back through the room. Ginny and Draco made a dash to be amongst the giants knowing if there was any way for them to see Harry and Blaise, now would be the only time. Settling in the middle of the group they followed. Both gagging by the very scent of the giants. These giants clearly did not believe in regular bathing. Not that the Dark Lord would care, he would treat them like all the other creatures. Have them join his side to feel important and enslave them. That's what Severus said happened to Lucius. Apparently at one time Lucius was not just a puppet to the Dark Lord, not that Draco could ever recall.

"My Lord, I present to you the Giants of the West" Bellatrix said her head high.

"We've come to discuss our alliance with you." One of the giants in the center spoke out.

"My Lord if I may interject, Harry Potter and the traitor are right here we could be rid of them now." Nott Jr. Spoke out pushing his hair out of his face, revealing the same mark Bellatrix had.

"How many of you are marked?" The tallest in the group inquired.

"It's just a few. A misunderstanding as I have stated before. You are here to see Our Lord not inquire about some silly Veela argument, yes?" Bellatrix said. She had not told her Lord that she and many of the young perspective Death Eaters had been marked by Draco.

"You speak of an alliance Giant. I do not remember having an alliance with you." Voldemort said strongly trying to ignore Bellatrix's mistake.

"aye, yes." The short one replied and many of the giants nodded.

"My Lord!" Lucius Malfoy burst through the door. Everyone turned. "There are two intruders in the house. It is Draco and some Gryffindor. My Lord… why are there Giants here?" Lucius said putting his wand at the ready.

"Lower your wand wizard." The tall Giant boomed at Lucius and it echoed through the Room and some of the ceiling crumbled over the sheer volume.

"I will not." Lucius said sternly.

"Lord if you do not have this man lower his wand immediately we will take you as a foe." The tall one warned. He was the leader. He looked the most frightening and the biggest not to mention everyone seemed to follow him.

"Lucius please." the Dark Lord spoke. Lucius wand fell immediately to his side.

"Ginny we have to get over there." Draco said pointing to the two broken bodies layed out on the tables.

Draco had no words to describe the damage done to Blaise and Harry. At best he could only hope that not everything was broken. The people responsible for hurting his mate and Blaise would soon suffer the consequences. While Draco and Harry were not fully bonded the Veela and Draco were both out for blood. Draco and Ginny tiptoed amongst the Giants and Draco felt certain that the short one winked at him. They were almost to the table to which Blaise and Harry were.

"Ginny when we get there I will push you out. Grab Blaise and use the Portkey. Get yourselves to safety and owl our mothers to tell them that you are safe. Tell them that Lucius is behind this and that The Western Giants are here. "

"Draco what will happen to you and Harry?" Ginny questioned looking quite nervous and scared. Draco understood and gave her the closest thing to a hug he could.

"We will find a way." He said shaking his head.

Draco pushed Ginny hard she screamed in surprise and almost tripped. Draco made it so she landed right on top of Blaise. Ginny hesitated only for a second before activating the portkey. With a twist of her stomach she was safely at the Zabini Villa. After only a few minutes on the cold floor of the villa Blaise's sister appeared with potions and started administering them. Ginny just sat there at a complete loss of words. She had left Draco and Harry behind. She left them to die.

Please Review my story

Author Note: I plan on finishing this story ASAP. I have tried countless times getting a beta reader, however to my dismay no replies. So I will continue my story un beta'd until a time comes when I get a response. Sorry for the long delay (a year) in the story. Things change you grow up and you forget the hobby's you love. I forgot all about Harry Potter, I never even read the last book. I do own it… but with so many character deaths who wants to admit such betrayal. Thank you to those of you who have gotten to this chapter and through this story, I deeply appreciate it. I wont lie, the following chapters could be giant plot holes and misinterpretations of former chapters. I am not perfect, far from it and I do not remember how this story ends now. With that I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter Thank You!


	26. A courtships finale

A/N: I am in the process of reposting chapters 1-25 after my oh so loverly girlfriend decided to suck it up and edit them for me. She is sucha sweetheart! Love ya babeh 3 hahah. Anyways chapters have been edited so I am happy and I am starting a new story. It's going to be a Harry Draco story with some drama mixed in actually a lot of drama mixed in. Like the stuff you see on Guiding Light… except CBS is cancelling that show so I suppose you wont be seeing it anymore.

I did delete Belonging Nowhere I just couldn't see myself finishing it and some things are better deleted. Sorry to any of those who read it and enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: On-Going

Chapter:26: A Courtships Finale

Dumbledore returned to his office. He had sent Hermione and Ron back to the Gryffindor tower. Things had escalated farther than he thought they would have. He had not expected the young Ginny Weasley to return with Draco. He was deceived by them. he would spend the evening talking to the portraits of the past for counsel. He had heard of this night from Lucius. Lucius stated that there would be two deaths to destroy the balance and a war would erupt. But if the West Giants fail all good would be lost.

Those words did not mean anything to Dumbledore. Even so when Lucius had alerted him of this he sent Hagrid to the west to speak with the giants there. No communication had been received from the giant and all mail going to Hagrid was promptly returned with a person unable to be located stamp. Lucius promised Albus things would be fine and that they would go back to normal if the giants succeeded in their task.

After Lucius was alerted as to who Draco's chosen mate was. He knew he had to betray his son and wife. He publicly humiliated them denouncing them as Malfoys in the paper. At the time Albus Dumbledore told him not to. Lucius though went through with his plans saying it was the only way to save his son. Lucius would do anything for Draco.

Lucius watched Draco. He felt like a failure even though everything he had done would benefit Draco. Knowing that Draco hated him killed him on the inside. Lucius' gift from the Veela was the ability to see into the grey future and uncloud moments of it. Lucius had been practicing on the art for years. Keeping it from the Dark Lord was the hardest part to master so he rarely did it. He had seen this day with the giants and Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini. He knew the outcome if something would fail. So he worked on seeing to it that there would be no failure. Lucius' entire adult life was dedicated to keeping Draco alive, happy, and unmarked.

For Narcissa and Draco he created bank accounts in their names. He had plans in the work for Severus to take control of his buisiness and all estates. He knew Severus loved him, in a different life maybe they could have been together. Lucius was a Malfoy and Malfoy's did not marry poor halfblood wizards. They married rich aristocratic young witches. So to keep the Malfoy name he married Narcissa. To keep she and Draco safe he denounced them. Draco would never be a death eater now. He was not considered a Malfoy.

"My Lord, perhaps the giants could get to this question of loyalty"

"This is all your fault Lucius. Silence" Voldemort boomed making his words echo off the walls. Many of the death eaters flinched in fear. What Lucius liked to call realization. It was clear that it was no longer fear. Their fear had transformed into the realization that they all chose the path of dark for all the wrong reasons. Curiosity lead them down the wrong road. The road to their own deaths.

"What good is it to help you?" One of the giants spoke. Lucius didn't see which one because he was watching Draco. While Draco watched him.

"I will not kill you." The lord said simply.

"Lord your people have been marked by a Nede Veela."

"If it is necessary giant I will kill all of them. I have no mark from this Veela I did no damage to them. I will kill every person who has been marked if it sways you differently."

"My Lord!" Bellatrix shrieked leaving Harry Potter alone and instantly going to grovel by Voldemorts feet. "My lord you mustn't do that, I am one of those marked."

"Bella love, you shouldn't have meddled into things above your head." Voldemort patted her head. "Giants if that is what you wish I will do it."

"That there is not necessary." The Giant spoke.

Draco shook his head, he had been watching his father for too long and not paying attention to where the dreadful snake Nagini was. His original plan was to just get Blaise and Ginny to safety. He had not thought of a way to get Harry and himself from this place. He took Bellatixe's movement to his advantage and slipped over to where Harry was. There was a very powerful force field around his mate though and he couldn't touch him. Draco was not sure if it was protecting Harry against magic or keeping Harry captive. Draco now knew he had to come up with a better plan.

"Giants then you must make a decission. You are either with us or you are against us." Voldemort spoke and Draco turned to look at the group of giants they seemed to be grouping closer together. Draco thought of everything he could to break through the barrier and get to Harry he just couldn't think of anything.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGGWGWGWGWGGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

Ginny cried quietly. They had gotten a hold of Rose and Narcissa. Both immediately abandoned their duties and came straight to Blaise's aid. Elivian and Ginny sat together both in the same state, waiting for news of the tall dark skinned boy in the room over. Molly was sending Ron and Hermione in her place. She and Tonks were on the search and rescue for Harry and Draco.

"Ginny, it's not your fault." Elivian sniffled. "Its that stupid dark lord guy." Elivian started to sob.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Elivian trying to comfort the younger girl. She was at a complete loss as to what she should say. Was there anything that she could say? She didn't think there was because she felt just as miserable. She just kept up a stoic ecpression except for the occasional sniffle.

"Ginny! Elivian!" Hermione shouted as she and Ron appeared from the floo. "We came as soon as we could how is Blaise?"

"Where is Harry?" Ron said, he saw Ginny was fine and his mind went immediately to his best mate.

"Blaise is getting worked on by Ms. Malfoy and Ms. Zabini." Ginny paused trying not to cry more in front of Hermione and Ron. "Harry and Draco are still there."

"Don't cry Ginny, There are plenty of other boys to date." Ron said. Whether or not he was serious it didn't matter. It was not the right thing to say, Hermione elbowed him directly afterward.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed glaring.

"No! Ronald I don't want any advice from the two of you. You two prance around like you don't care about each other. But look Ron, look. Hermione is right there, she is fine, she is alive. Oh the two of you play around about being together. That's why you'll never get together. I am not ashamed to admit that I love Blaise Zabini!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. A unintentional outburst of magic hurled books at Ron's head hitting him and dropping to the floor. "I don't care what you think you git!"

Ginny ran outside slamming the door behind her. She loved Blaise so much. They weren't all out in the open about their relationship, but they weren't exactly secretive about it. Ginny was so sure about everything when it came to Blaise. She even appreciated meeting some of his friends, and she loved Elivian like she was her own sister.

Rose and Narciss put everything they had into assisting Blaise. It was like bring the dead alive. In this case it just might have been that. They had to summon replications of organs to assist in normal function. None of Blaise's organs were functioning naturally. They tried to undo every curse that had been thrown at him, some of the curses though neither witch had ever heard of. It was frustrating for the two women not to be able to help more than they had.

"Rose, that's all we can do."

"I'm pregnant." Rose replied sadly.

"What!?" Narcissa said in surprise. That was not something you expected someone to say after they had finished hours of trying to save their son.

"I'm with child Narcissa, If Blaise doesn't make it I don't know what I will do."

"Who's the father?" Narcissa was always curious about who the children's father was.

"Rabastan Lestrange. He's Elivians father as well, though I don't think they know they are related." She sat down on one of the chairs and shook her head.

"You pick the real winners. Does Blaise's father know?" Narcissa asked curiously she was surprised when she shook her head affirmatively.

"I see, well I wouldn't make any promises with him. I do not think it is likely he will make it. We didn't know many of those curses and some we weren't able to reverse that we knew what damage they did."

"I don't want to hear this."

"I'll tell the children. You stay here with your son. He needs you." Narcissa patted Roses shoulder and went to the parlor where the rest of group was there. She immediately noticed that Ginny was missing. "Where is Ginny?"

"Outiside." Elivian spoke. Narcissa nodded and beckoned Elivian to follow. Narcissa figured out of those involved Elivian and Ginny had the most to lose. The other two were really there for support.

"Ron, Just leave me alone you're such a jerk!" Ginny growled when she heard the door open.

"I do agree with you, out of all the Weasley boys Ronald certainly is the most obnoxious."

"Mrs. Mal … Ms. Black" Ginny turned around her face glowing red with embarrassment. "Elivian… I'm sorry I thought you were…"

"I know." Narcissa cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Girls come we need to talk"

Narcissa lead Ginny and Elivian through the gardens. If the garden contained a labyrinth she would have taken them through that. She was not good at giving bad news, the last time was when Adromeda married Ted. She had to tell her if she did the family would get revenge. She was not good at that and she was not going to be good at this. How do you tell people so young that someone they care about may die. And the may is only a little bit of optimism the chances of the boy living just was not there, unless some miracle existed. She sat on a bench surrounded by daisies and primrose, the two girls sat on either side of her.

She went into explanation of how Blaise took severe blows and some of them could not be reversed. Narcissa left out many things when talking to the girls. She left out the part that summoned organs were keeping him alive. She left out even if he did survive, the coma he was in, he may not wake from. She left out that the chance of survival was so slim that she couldn't put a number to it.

"So he'll be ok?" Ginny said a little smile on her face.

Narcissa knew she was lying but she couldn't help it. She could not tell the girls no. So she nodded her head affirmatively and was put back when both girls hugged her. If they had been looking at Narcissa's face they would have noticed how it looked sad and stiff. Not only was she lying about Blaise's condition, but she was acting like her child was just dandy. She did not know how her own son was, or if he was even still alive. If Harry Potter wasn't then Draco was not. It made Narcissa very uneasy.

"May we see him?" Elivian spoke up with a face full of optimism.

"I don't think it is a very good idea. Why don't you ask your mother." Narcissa said forcing a little smile. "And you Ginny, you better get back to school with Hermione and that Jerk of a brother."

"But I need to be here with Blaise! What if he wakes up and I'm not here." Ginny objected.

"We'll get you immediately if anything should change."

Ginny nodded and the three women returned to the house. Ginny didn't want to leave, but she knew there was nothing she could do here. It only made sense that she, Ron, and Hermione would go back to Hogwarts now. Ginny didn't like the idea though. Once inside she and Elivian hugged with the promise of hourly updates.

"Ginny wait before you go. Blaise bought this for you and in this circumstance I feel it's best I give it to you." Rose spoke coming through the door carrying a small black velvet box. Ginny accepted the box as tears started to roll down her face. She knew what that was, it was a jewelry box. "He had already asked your parents. They said they were fine with it granted you graduated Hogwarts before you were married, and you accepted." Rose stumbled on her words. Something she rarely did.

"Why don't we wait for him to give it to me." Ginny tried to smile weakly as she tried forcing the box back into Rose's hand.

"No, child you must keep it." Rose said opening the box revealing a petite beautiful sapphire engagement ring with blue and white diamonds encircling it along with the latin phrase my only love. Ginny nodded through tears but accepted it and put the beautiful ring on. "I don't think Blaise is going to make it sweetheart." Rose finished her hand covering her mouth from sobbing.

With those words everything in Ginny's world can to a grinding halt. She wasn't aware that she had fallen and Hermione was holding her. She didn't know she was screaming. All she knew was this had to be a dream. Blaise Zabini was going to live. Narcissa had told her so not five minutes ago. He would be ok. She had, Rose was confused, Blaise would be fine. He had to be fine, he wanted to marry her. They were going to be together for always. Blaise had to pull through this. He just had to.


	27. Heroes Goodbye

_**Disclaimer: On-Going**_

_**Story: Don't Leave Me Like This**_

_**Chapter 27: Heroes goodbye**_

_**Beta'd : Chibi-Izzum/ Voyeurism**_

Draco had taken note of the giants actions they were moving. He knew this would be his only chance to get to Harry. He broke free from the giants making a dash for his mate. He did not notice that the invisibility cloak he was wearing got stuck under a giants foot. Draco was visible. His aunts shrieking cries alerted him.

"Kill him!" The Dark Lord shouted

Curses were flying at Draco. He was dodging them right well when a paralysis curse hit him. He was completely done. He couldn't move. Draco looked into the crowd and saw Lucius he had worked his way closer to Draco. He couldn't tell but Draco was positive the Paralysis came from Lucius himself. Draco tried regaining some of his power but it was useless the curse was far too strong. He was shocked to see Voldemort himself come to his side.

"Draco Malfoy, it's so pleasant to you. It's a shame you picked such a awful worthless mate. Just look at him now. Its a shame you won't live to see him die."

Draco inwardly screamed. He had to break free of this he had to get Harry to safety. When Draco saw Voldemort's wand rise up for him, he tried a final attempt to break free. Right before Voldemort fired the killing curse Lucius had jumped in front of Draco taking the full power of the curse. Draco watched in horror as blood poured from his lifeless body. He didn't have long to watch because he was soon grabbed up by a giant along with Potter and while being shielded by many curses he felt the two of them being portkeyed out. The last thing Draco saw was Lucius eyes looking at him. Blood smearing his face and drenching his hair.

Draco tried to forget the image and tried to understand what was happening right now. He and Harry had been portkeyed away from the mansion. The rest of the giants had been left to die. Draco was getting some ability to move his face. He closed his eyes when he saw they were safely at the House of Hearts. Someone would come and help them and everything would be fine. For now though he had to rest. It was all too overwhelming for him to take in for one day.

Had Lucius died for him and Harry Potter?

Ginny had been given a strong dosage of a calming drought and was sitting on the couch in Zabini's parlor when Narcissa bolted into the room. Nobody said anything and Ginny didn't even react it was as though she didn't know who she was. That was how powerful the drug was. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the floor below her huddled together chatting.

"Is there a change?" Hermione asked in just a audible whisper.

"Yes, but how long has the girl been like this?"

"Since you shoved that vile down her throat and made her drink it."

"I see." Narcissa said simply leaving the room and coming back with another bottle of potion.

"Woah there. What do you think you're doing?" Ron said standing up. This women was bonkers if she thought she was going to just keep giving Ginny things.

"It is just a potion no need to be alarmed."

"Yes, but what kind of potion?" This time it was Hermione who was doing the standing.

"Listen children, Blaise is going to die, and the little lion right there needs to go say goodbye before she can't say anything to him again."

Narcissa did not want to come off as being so cold, however with those two there was no other choice. They quickly moved to the side and Narcissa gave Ginny the pepper up potion. Narcissa waited a few seconds them her lips curled into a smile as steam rose from the young girls body. Potions were truly amazing.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as steam poured from her mouth as well.

"Blaise condition has degraded. He is alive only due to the spells and charms we have placed on him. He requested you to come and be with him before his death."

"He's dying?" Ginny asked shaking her head in disbelief. "He can't die. I love him."

"Yes well come with me dear, him he wishes to be with you."

Ginny shook her head no. There was no way her boyfriend would die. They still had so much to do together. He was going to marry her. They were going to be happy. He wasn't allowed to die. He just had to live. this just wasn't fair.

"Gather your famed Gryffindor courage and face this child. He is in great pain. The sooner you go to him the sooner he no longer has to feel it." Narcissa did not want to sound harsh. It was not really in her nature, years of being Lucius' wife had earned her the ability to sound like an awful women most of the time. At a bit of pure blood pride and Narcissa could be a right as rain bitch.

"She is no coward!" Ron yelled standing up for his sister. "How dare you call her a coward this entire situation is partially your fault. The real coward here is you."

"I am not speaking with you so shut your mouths." Narcissa glared at Ron who looked away quickly trying to forget the words he had just spoke to the older woman.

"He's right. Don't call her a coward." Hermione whispered. She had her arms around Ginny who was crying steamy tears from the pepper up potion.

"Fine. Ginerva you need to go see Blaise. He waiting for you. Furthermore, he's not afraid of this like you seem to be."

Ginny snapped out of her crying spell by the use of her real name. She nodded and got up. She had to be strong for Blaise. She would have to go in and see him. He needed her. He sacrificed his life for their safety and now he was dying for it as well. It was not right to not see him.

Ginny left with Narcissa leaving the couple behind. She opened the door where they had set up a room for him. the door knob felt like it weighted a ton in her hands but it did turn and the door did open

___________

"We should have went with them." Hermione sniffled.

"Why, so that could be one of us?" Ron interjected. "No Hermione. We did the right thing staying at Hogwarts."

"But what about Harry and Draco? They are still there."

"Harry will find a way. Draco, well he is a Slytherin."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley that is the most inconsiderate thing you have said all day. Harry and Draco are mated you can accept or reject the fact Harry is not exclusively yours anymore."

"What's that mean?"

"It means you have to learn to share your best mate with someone else. And you need to grow up."

"Hermione." Ron started and shook his head. Maybe Hermione was right.

_____

"Ginny?" Blaise said it sounded so hollow. Ginny went to his bed side. Elivian and Rose were sitting together at the window crying.

"Hey Blaisey." Ginny pecked his lips with her own for a second. His whole body was on fire and swollen.

"I'm not going to make it. I shouldn't be alive now."

"Please...Blaise." Ginny sucked air in trying not to bawl her eyes out. "Don't say things like that."

"I love you." Blaise said and Ginny lost it she burst into tears.

"Don't leave me! Not like this you cant go like this. We had a future." Tears were rolling from her face plopping down on the bedding below her.

"I know. I know but this is how it has to be. You're alive and you'll be ok. Knowing that makes me the luckiest guy in the world."

"No I won't." Ginny said referring to the ok part.

"Ginny I love you. check up on Elivian for me and my mum she seems to be pregnant again."

Ginny just nodded not exactly phased by everything he was saying. Blaise wanted her to live and take care. He figured she'd be alright if he left her things to do for him, and it would work. Ginny just crying silently and mumbled "I will."

"Thank You Ginny." Blaise said before a coughing spell. "I love you..." He said once more nodding to ex-Mrs. Malfoy. Narcissa took her que and removed the spells and charms off him immediately. Ginny leaned and down to kiss him gently. Afterwards he was gone.

The Gryffindor screamed and howled in her head. She was trying to hold on to some composure her beloved had in hi death. She grabbed a hold of Blaise and hugged tightly. Elivian and Rose did the same, but with a little less vigor. Ginny was kissing his cheeks and trying to hold on to something that just wasn't there anymore.

"Bring him back, bring him back, I need him." Ginny muttered into his neck trying to hear a heart beat that just wasn't there. He was just any shell of her love. Blaise was gone.

"Child he is gone. No amount of magic, spells, potions or charms will bring him back." Narcissa said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's dead." Rose spoke and stood. She hugged her daughter and gave Ginny a hug then covered Blaise with a sheet. "My sweet Blaise.... is dead." rose said to the sheet letting a strong mask slip over her broken face.


End file.
